Blood on Virgin Snow
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny are vampire slayers, Hilary is Tyson’s girlfriend. But she is soon caught up in a vampire without understanding it and her life takes a drastic change for better or for worse…rape, AU, TyHil, KaiHil
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it me, ok I got this idea after having a vampire orientated conversation with StarlightAngel101 and have decided to write this and see what you all thinks. It not my usual style nor genre but its new and hopefully different.**

**Summary: **Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny are vampire slayers, Hilary is Tyson's girlfriend. But she is soon caught up in a vampire without understanding it and her life takes a drastic change for better or for worse…

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **rape, mild language, angst, violence, AU, slight OOC

**Pairings: **TysonHilary, KaiHilary, RayMariah, hinted KaiTala, BryanTala (TalaBryan)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Darkness crept over Tokyo; it's slipped past unsuspecting victims and devoured their hatred for the world around them.

A long winter was ahead for the unknowing citizens of this very city, a winter which would change some people's lives and may just end some.

For one such unsuspecting person's life who would find herself trapped in a war in the near future, watched over the city, her brown hazel hair was tied back and her mini skirt flew in the wind, she looked out into the city and wondered whether the winter would be the same as when her parents were killed.

A long list of swearing was heard from below her and she looked down from her balcony, she watched and wondered whether taxi drivers took anger management courses or where generally angry with the roads?

The girl's name was Hilary; she was seventeen years old and waiting for her long time friends to come to celebrate the birthday which would change her life.

Someone had gotten out of the taxi which had caught Hilary's attention, a boy with a red baseball cap on, he held a white cake box and a duffle bag was slung over his shoulder as he looked up and saw Hilary's shadow on her balcony.

Hilary heard the ring of her door bell and the knocking on the apartment door and knew it had to be Tyson, probably telling her excuses about how he'd eaten her birthday cake.

Opening the door to her apartment, Hilary saw her old school friend smile at her; they greeted and set everything up before the others arrived.

Hilary opened the cake box and saw her birthday cake still intact and kissed Tyson on the cheeks before she saw him hand her, her gift that he's spent two months finding.

_Maybe_, thought Hilary,

* * *

Loud noises where something you get used to over a certain amount of time, and for Kai it didn't seem like noise any longer, a buzz in his ears and he got on with what he was meant to be doing.

The rave was the best place to get a decent meal and as in meal he didn't mean hamburger and chips.

The 6 foot nineteen year old moved like a snake in between glowing sticks and dancing bodies, his mind simply on single thing…super.

His crimson eyes glowed as they caught the sweet scent of his prize, someone was already a head of him, must be Tala.

Kai wondered out of the warehouse and followed the scent, it gained in strength as he moved and once he was in the alley where Tala and Bryan stood waiting.

Tala was holding onto a withering teenage girl, she appeared to have been drugged and had no idea of what was happening at this very moment which in Kai's opinion was good.

Kai's eyes swept over the scene in front of him, it seemed his two companions had already had some fun with the human, Kai's eyes landed on the pair of pink panties on the ground and he suppressed a growl.

He had told them not to do this, just to feed and then leave, not rape the human, but he could only shrug it off, what was the point in feeling sympathetic towards diner? He would have to have a talk with them some other time, but this was neither time nor place to do so.

"You going to stare all evening or are we going to eat" said Bryan, his lilac hair falling into his eyes as he swept them away, his eyes roaming over the humans girls body, waiting for the eldest to feed first.

Kai narrowed his eyes and leant to the girl, he looked up at Tala who was grinning in a satisfactory way, and he must have been the one to have caught her, something which he should be pleased about considering how clumsy he could be when hunting.

Kai moved her hair from her neck, and moving her head so he could get better access, he breathed onto her neck and could feel her pulse, the throbbing of her blood in the juncture vein.

His soft lips softly touched her pale neck and she stiffened, Kai's ran a finger on her vein before her kissed harder against the neck, he opened his mouth and his teeth glided against her neck.

Suddenly and violently two fangs pierced the skin, and blood seeped from her neck, her body fell to the ground, the blood ran down her neck and trickled down to the ground, but before it could touch the solid ground Bryan's slender index finger caught it and sucked his finger.

A shout was heard from behind the three and Tala saw a young man standing watching, his eyes wide his heart pounding in his throat.

Bryan and Tala quickly glanced at each other and pounced.

Screams were muffled and a feast had begun…

* * *

Everyone was there, Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah and even Kenny.

Hilary was more then surprised, for once everything appeared to be going the way it should be, for once no was hurt on her birthday.

She remembered last year Max had fallen dancing and had smashed the coffee table not to mention broke his arm.

It was not long before it was ten and the cake was ready to be blown out; Hilary sat on the floor with a tiara on and watched the ice-cream cake came towards her and placed in front of her.

Candles were lit and everyone watched as she closed her eyes, she breathed in and thought of a wish, any wish.

'_I wish that nothing would changes'_

And she blew out her candles, she smiled and everyone cheered.

Suddenly out of the blue a cellphone was ringing; Hilary's eyes filled with sudden water at the memory of someone phoning her telling her, her parents were in hospital on her birthday.

Wiping her eyes, Hilary saw Tyson talking to someone on his cellphone as he looked over at Ray and the others, he flipped his phone closed and sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"We have to go now Hil; I'll come over tomorrow ok?"

"Where are you all going?" she asked, her head leaned against his chest and she sighed, wishing everything would just stay the same once again in her head.

"Grandpa just needs us at the dojo, nothing big but you know what he is like when it's dark"

"Yeah, all about ghosts and ghouls, its ok Mariah is sleeping over"

Tyson looked down feeling guilty, he knew how today was special for her, he just wished he could do more, but duty called and he was needed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, we have lunch planned ok?"

Hilary nodded and Tyson placed a soft kiss on her lips, he got up and the guys left together, leaving Hilary with Mariah, yet Hilary still felt very much alone.

* * *

"Man they went all out didn't they" said Max as he stared over at the crime scene before him.

The four teenage boys stood staring at the scene of the vampire feast, someone had been hungry or maybe it was more then one, whatever had happened it had been violent.

The four boys were part of a division where they would hunt and fight against the supernatural; something like this was normal but for it to be so… vicious was a rare sight.

"Well it had to be vampires" said a voice from behind them.

Heero stood watching them, he was Tyson's older brother and their mentor, and he grimaced as he scanned the two empty vessels for bodies.

"Vampires, this must be the third attack this month" said Kenny as he set up his laptop to scan for any data.

"Fourth" corrected Heero.

Ray bent down and looked over the young girl, maybe around Hilary's age; he moved her neck back and forth, broken.

"Her necks broken" he told the others.

"Tired of them fighting back?" asked Tyson as he photographed the scene.

"Looks like they had fun too, since when do vampires rape their victims?" Heero asked as he picked up the panties with tweezers.

"Since they got bored" answered Kenny typing on his laptop.

"_They_, more then one did this?" said Tyson as he zoomed in on the bite marks.

"Three to be precise"

"A hunting party?" Max questioned.

"Probably, and did a good job of it too, good place to choose, it was planned" answered Heero.

The group went silent, a planned hunting party, at a warehouse at a rave, it was too good to be true but an all eating buffet.

"Do you think it's the same three that did it before?" asked Tyson.

"Don't know, we'll have to check in with the lab" said Kenny.

"Sooner the better" yawned Tyson, and they got ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Something was crying, an animal maybe?

Hilary opened her eyes and heard the noise from outside, from under her balcony, she heard it, its deafened her.

Hilary looked over at Mariah next to her, they slept together in the double bed, and Hilary looked over at her luminous alarm clock and moaned, midnight.

Getting up, Hilary wrapped herself in her blue gown and walked to find out what was making all that noise.

She stood outside of the apartment block, her bare feet hitting the cold solid ground; she shivered as if something was crawling under her skin.

Hilary looked down and saw a kitten meowing and calling for help; she bent down and picked the poor kitten up and looked around, not a soul in sight.

Suddenly Hilary's eyes made contact with another pair, crimson eyes stared back at her, and she saw three teenage boys walk past gliding almost.

But the crimson pair locked with hers, neither looked away until the crimson pair did and Hilary blinked.

Maybe it was her imagination? She wasn't sure.

Taking the kitten and herself upstairs to her home she slept, the crimson eyes haunting her dreams.

* * *

They entered the church, the large wooden double doors crashed closed behind them as the three returned from a night hunt.

An old abandoned church was perfect for their little hide out and seemed to fit them being there.

Kai sat on the pew and lay down, he was tired, and after the feast he'd just had he deserved some shut eye.

Something prodded his feet and he opened his eyes looking up, Tala was looking down at him and handed him a book.

"What's this?" he asked as he paged through it, noticing the pictures inside.

"That's what they call a Bible"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And why are you giving me this?"

"Don't know, maybe thought you could learn something…you coming to the ball on Friday?"

"Are you asking as friend or is Voltaire?"

Tala shrugged, not really bothered by the answer he was going to receive.

"If you are asking then I would say yes I was but since it's Voltaire that's asking then no I'm not going".

Tala pouted.

"You look like a girl, go to sleep"

Tala stuck out his tongue and headed away from Kai.

Kai opened the book at the beginning and his eyes scanned it, the small fine print, "Silly humans" he growled and placed it on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

So what do you all think??

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's

**Chapter 2**

"See here, three different bite marks, the one on the girl's neck is much deeper and the space between each fang is different from the others" said Ray as he examined the two bodies back at their secret laboratory.

"So we have three vampires, who sucked the girl dry?" asked Kenny as he typed in their report.

"I don't know…the guy seems to have two bite marks both different from each other, the one here at his neck is smaller then the girls but the other is larger"

"So one vampire drank the girl…must have been hungry" stated Max.

Ray peered at the bite mark on the girl's neck and stared at it with much curiosity, why would they drank her dry and leave him to die?

"Hey just got off the phone with Judy, apparently their not local" said Heero as he walked into the examining room.

"How'd she find that out?"

"She got an insider, say's that they've been hunting on their territory, Elders aren't happy"

Tyson stared at the bodies in utter disgust, if he ever came face to face with a vampire he'd be dead or if they even touched his Hilary well…lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.

Looking over at the clock he soon realize that it was now early morning and they had barely made a head start on what was causing these…deaths, besides they were vampires Tyson wanted to know why they were feeding this way and what had caused them to come here?

Looking at the lock Tyson realized that he might have to cancel lunch with Hilary, but he couldn't phone now, no he'd call when she was awake and he was ready to do so…just not now but later…yes, he'd call later.

* * *

Hilary stared out of the window, rain drops hit against the window and she stared at them, sliding down and landing on the large windowsill.

Hilary was at a restaurant in the city, it was a middle class western style restaurant and she was alone, it was lunch and Tyson was 20 minutes late.

Tyson had never been late before, he always kept his promises and this was the first time he was late, Hilary couldn't figure out why he was late.

She eyes wondered, watched the people running, walking in the rain, some children stomping in puddles and mothers pulled then away.

Hilary watched them from across the street of the restaurant. Her eyes watched the ever over flooding drainpipes, watching them make a mini river in the gutters.

And then here eyes locked in with someone else's, the same pair as before, crimson eyes as red as blood stared back at her and only for a moment she thought she had seen right through them.

She didn't see the face to which they belonged to but something came in between them, a bus, a yellow bus and when she looked back they were gone, those crimson eyes were gone.

Hilary drank the water which sat in front of her and shook her head; she needed some sleep, and finally giving up on Tyson she decided to leave.

The rain outside was pounding down like tiny bullets hitting her face; her hair was beginning to get wet as she tightened her grip on her jacket as she walked.

The bus stop was a few feet away and the streets were flooded, why she hadn't brought an umbrella was beyond her.

She walked up to the bus stop and saw that there was no shelter but a bench, feeling upset and very down Hilary sighed looked around for a shelter of some kind but saw nothing.

She looked up into the sky and saw black, grey clouds staring back at her, the sun was nowhere in sight and Hilary could have sworn it was dark as dusk.

Looking down Hilary felt her hair stick to her neck and face, taking elastic from her handbag Hilary tied her hair up in a loose bun and waited.

Suddenly the rain stopped hitting her, she looked around but she could see the rain pouring down from the sky.

She looked around and she says someone standing next to her holding an umbrella covering her and him.

Hilary looked and saw a large black leather trench coat stare back at her, she saw the guy was wearing two thin grey jerseys and a black shirt underneath as she could see over the V of the jerseys. He wore boots and thick black jeans.

She looked up at is face and gave a sudden gasp as she stared into the face of an angel, pale soft skin, a defined jaw line, pierced ear with a single blue stud. White teeth and his hair sticking to his face, a mop of grey, bluish, black colours.

A pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes and she knew that those eyes behind them, were staring at her.

"Th-Thank you" she said feeling rather embarrassed for not bringing an umbrella.

He nodded and the sunglasses slipped slightly off the bridge of his nose and Hilary caught a glimpse of a pair of crimson eyes, the very same as all of the other time.

They stood in silence waiting, an almost comfortable silence, a silence of old friends, as if she was standing next to someone she'd known her entire life.

She turned to him as he turned to her at the same time and asked in unison, "Do I know you?"

Hilary heard him chuckle, a deep laugh, vibrating through her bones.

Hilary shook her head and felt her cheeks heat up as she gazed at her shoes, her poor boots were soaking wet.

"My names Hilary Tatibana" she suddenly said looking up, holding out her bare hand to shake.

He nodded and his own bare hand clasped hers, his grip was firm and steady while her own was weak and feeble.

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari"

Hilary would have turned into mush at his voice, it comforted her, made her feel more safe then Tyson ever could.

"Where are you headed?" she asked feeling rather foolish and strangely social, what had caused her to speak to a total stranger?

But this was the thing, he didn't seem like a total stranger, Hilary had the feeling she'd met him but she'd remember those eyes.

He shrugged, "Exploring"

Hilary cocked her head slightly, that was odd, exploring the city in the rain.

They stood looking at each other, a silence washed over them as if they had gone deaf; nothing in the world seemed to matter as they stared at each other, what was this feeling inside of Hilary? This new feeling of excitement?

They seemed to lean in closer; the gap between them was closing in…

Suddenly Hilary screeched as a car drove to close to the side of the road and splashed water onto them, the water soaking into their clothes, Hilary heard Kai hiss and she wasn't sure why, maybe he didn't like getting wet?

Hilary looked over herself and saw that her pale pink shirt was sticking to her body and she wrapped her jacket over her torso, feeling as if she was suddenly a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest.

The bus came and Hilary heard people get off and she looked around, Kai removed a cellphone and stared at it, probably reading a text message.

He placed the phone away and stared at her, "What's your phone number?" he asked suddenly as she began walking to the bus.

Hilary turned, her foot on the first step.

Hilary turned and gave a sly look, "0827490… you can figure out the rest if your really interested"

Kai knew there were ten numbers he just needed to the last three, he nodded and she got on the bus, she sat down and stared at him through the window and waved, but she saw that another guy was standing with him now and he was talking to him, but she smiled as his eyes caught hers and he winked.

Hilary sat back down and let out the breath of air she'd been holding, maybe things would be different this year…

* * *

Kai watched as she left and turned his attention back to Tala who stood in front of him under the umbrella.

"What are you doing?" said the red-head with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing important" answered Kai.

Tala gave Kai his special look and handed him a piece of paper, a letter.

"What's this?" Kai asked.

"A summons"

"From who?"

"Voltaire…we've got their attention Kai…or more like **you** have their attention oh _Heir_ of _The_ _Black Rose_"

"Shut up" growled Kai.

Tala shook his head and turned and stared at where the bus had left.

"She's not the same you know"

"Who's not the same?"

"The girl that you were talking about, she's different from **her**, similar but not the same"

Kai raised an eyebrow and Tala saw a fang slip over Kai's bottom lip, he heard the growl rumbles in Kai's throat.

"You know nothing"

"It only seems that way Kai, but you it's the truth, you'll never have another one you know, she's gone and it's your fault"

Kai shoved past Tala and walked away, he threw the letter with the summons on it in the gutter and he walked away, far away from Tala and the truth.

* * *

_Later that night_

The air was refreshing, clean and crisp, the kind of air that made your lungs cold and your skin sensitive.

The night was a glorious one; stars lit the sky up like a Christmas tree, flickering on that black canvas of the sky.

A moon hiding behind some clouds shone onto the night, the world very own nightlight.

A breeze graced the world with its soft presence and slipped past cracks and corners, the night life was what had brought Kai out of his hiding place, and he had spent most of his time figuring out the last three digits of that girl…Hilary phone number.

Staring at the cell phone screen Kai looked over the words, **Low Battery**, flashing on the screen before the phone died in his hands.

Pocketing the phone Kai stood watching the world, his feet were perfectly balanced on the roof of the church, abandoned and somewhat comforting he stood, staring, looking, and watching.

He had to see that girl again, something in him made him feel that if he didn't see her he was going to go insane, something urged him to call her name, see her face, hear her voice.

_Hilary…_

His gaze feel from the sky and down to reality, what had he come back here for, to see the gutters running widely after the rainfall?

Had he really come here to hear crying for help, the voices of humans ripping their hearts apart from being hurt and lost in this very world?

To see corners of the streets guarded by prostitutes trying to get some form of a living out of work.

Kai shook his head in confusion at his recent actions by coming here, what purpose had he come, not for some silly ball surly??

Kai touched the hilt of the silver katana on his waist once he began to hear the sound of someone coming near, an intruder maybe?

Jumping from on building to the next Kai heard solid boots hit the roof he stood on, the grey tiles from the roof shook and some landed on the ground below them.

"We've been summoned you know?" said a voice, Bryan, Kai could hear the mixture of accents yet his distinct Russian accent was very much alive.

"Hmm, when?" Kai already knew the date of when they were to go to mansion of Black Rose; he just needed someone to say it, to confirm it was happening.

Bryan wasn't sure whether he wanted an answer, he saw that Kai's hand was still on the katana's hilt and he swallowed hard, "Tomorrow night".

"He's not very happy I take it" stated Kai, vaguely aware of Bryan stepping back inch by inch.

"Say's we've been attraction too much attention, we were supposed to lay low till the ball, we've got the slayers looking us up"

Kai lifted the katana from its sheath and studied it, light reflecting from the moon he gazed into it, looking at Bryan's reflection.

"Humans should know by now to keep their noses out of our business", Kai swung the katana with ease; Bryan heard the silver sing as it sliced through the air.

"They made a deal with the Elders-"

"Neither Voltaire _nor_ Boris make deals with humans…must have been someone else"

Bryan had no answer.

"Have you eaten?" suddenly asked Kai sheathing the katana.

"No, me and Tala we-"

"Were going to go on your own hunting trip, leave me here alone?"

"Yeah…well…"

There was silence as Bryan looked at the older vampire, the trench coat wavered in the breeze, and Kai's hair blew gracefully.

"Go then"

Bryan nodded and moved to turn around, "Kai what are-"

Kai removed the dead cellphone from his pocket and stared at it solemnly, hopefully, "I have better things to do".

* * *

Hilary lay on her bed, the kitten she had found yet still had no name rubbed itself against her thigh as she lay on her back reading a book, still awaiting the mysterious call from Kai.

Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Hello" she said nervously, her heart caught in her throat.

"Hey it's Tyson"

Her heart dropped and landed in her stomach as she began to feel angry and played, she had the sudden urge to hang up but wanted to hear his 'excuse'.

"Look I'm sorry ok for missing lunch, Grandpa fell and he couldn't get up-"

"You could have called" she snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, please"

Hilary was unsure of what to say.

"I'll take you to the Fair tomorrow?"

"Tyson you made me look like an idiot sitting there alone and taking me to the fair wont help so…goodnight"

Hilary hung up, suddenly feeling frustrated she took hold of her pillow and screamed into it.

For an hour he kept on calling asking for some form of forgiveness when suddenly it stopped and her room was silent.

Suddenly her phone rang, grabbing it she pressed the green button and shouted, "Leave me alone Tyson!"

Silence on the other end, she heard someone chuckle on the other side.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Tyson"

Feeling embarrassed Hilary recognize the voice on the other line, she laughed nervously.

"Kai?" she asked, her cheeks going red.

"Hilary?"

Hilary laughed loudly now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, laugh or scream, or maybe do them all at the same time.

"You got the last three digits then" she confirmed.

"Seems so"

There was a silence that Hilary couldn't call awkward but familiar as if they had been old friends.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked suddenly.

Hilary looked over at her clock it was close to eleven at the night.

"Don't know, do you?"

"I'm always out at night; we don't have to go out"

Hilary licked her lips and nodded at the kitten as he stared at her curiously.

"A night child?" she asked

"Hmm, so do you want to go out?"

"You're a complete stranger how about we talk first"

There was a pause on the other side, she heard footsteps and a door close, and he cleared his throat.

"Alright then, let's talk…"

* * *

The cellphone number thing comes from the movie, "The Twins effect" which is a Hong Kong style vampire movie.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, EmZb123, Christin, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, celenne, Ari, hexedblayde, DJxscribbles.

I know there's some serious Kai OOC but you'll have to bear with me on that point, please REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's

**Chapter 3**

He didn't like coffins, not really, he preferred the bed like most normal people, but he wasn't normal and was _expected _to 'sleep' in a coffin.

He lay there, on the red velvet thinking, _"What am I doing?"_

Coffins were so…Dracula.

Kai sat up and looked around, the other two coffins were closed shut, Tala and Bryan as 'asleep', Kai got up and wondered whether it was even a good idea coming here at all, to Tokyo.

Kai looked around, total darkness, the stainless glass windows were covered in a thick black material while the room had no light at all, Kai saw a stray ray of sunlight, he placed his pale hand in the sun and hissed as he felt it burn his skin he withdrew and watched it heal.

Walking to the small table Kai saw a what would look to a human is a bottle of red wine but he knew that it was really a bottle of blood, he took a wine glass from the cabinet next to it and poured a small portion and sniffed it, swishing it in the glass he watched the red liquid with expertise.

You don't get to a vampire for as long has he has without knowing something about blood.

Kai walked around the stone room, he knew he couldn't go up into the body of the church he had to stay here until sunset.

Kai sipped the red liquid and wished he could be a _normal_ vampire, if that was possible?

Maybe a vampire that wasn't so _rebellious_ is normal, or a vampire that doesn't take _pity_ on his victims or maybe a vampire that doesn't _fall in love_…

That latter struck a cord and he placed the glass down on the table still half full.

He bent down at his trunk, Tala and Bryan's trunks were somewhere filled with their belongings.

Kai unlatched it and opened it; he came face to face with clothes, he lifted the up and placed them neatly on the floor and saw two shoes boxed, he took one out and opened it, photo's black and white some in colour stared at him.

They were his memories of his old life, the one before this, he looked through them carefully and lifted one up, and it was black and white and was a picture of him and a young woman.

She was laughing and holding onto his hands, her long brunette hair was flying in the wind, it was one of the only times he had gotten her to keep it loose.

Kai felt tears in his eyes and he wiped them away, vampires weren't supposed to cry, that was a human thing, he closed the box and placed it back and opened the next one, letters tired together with string, letters that were fading from time.

Kai placed his things back when he saw a small silver box, he took it out and opened it, a necklace it was _hers _he had given it too her.

He shut it and sat his hand reaching for his glass but instead grabbing the bottle; he drank and sat his back against the cold stone wall.

And it was there he fell asleep.

* * *

Hilary was cleaning her apartment; it was an annual thing to do after a big event and what had happened last night seemed to be big enough events.

She was on her knees cleaning her table, Max had left something sticky there one day and now she couldn't get the sticky stuff off.

The coffee table was a gift from her aunt in Hong Kong and she was one of the only relatives of Hilary's.

Hilary sat up and looked around, this apartment had been her parents, they had rented it when she was born, now it was hers.

Her parents had died in a car crash a few years ago and left her everything, she could actually only tap into the money and so on when she turned eighteen but Mr Dickinson, and her guardian had allowed her to use an allowance of the money any way she liked.

Hilary began to scrub the mark again and sighed, this was tedious work, work which she should be making Max doing since he left whatever it was here and now made this part of the table sticky.

Her cellphone began ringing and Hilary answered not checking who was calling, hoping that it was Kai.

Their conversation had been the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, he was interesting and a little odd, and he spoke in a way that was old fashioned and had the most magnificent godlike voice.

"Hey Hil is Mariah"

Hilary smiled, her pink haired friend had been one of her only girl friends and now she was talking to her, Hilary only wondered whether it might be such a good idea to tell her about Kai?

"Hey Mariah, what's up"

"Not much, just wondering why Tyson came and interrupted me and Ray last night"

"Its nothing, we just had a bit of an argument"

Hilary heard Mariah sigh at the other end.

"What did he do?"

"He stood me up at lunch"

Mariah gave a squeak and suddenly went on cursing Tyson for doing that to her self-confident, loyal friend.

"But it's the first time he'd ever done that so I shouldn't be so angry with him" Hilary defended her boyfriend automatically.

"Hilary, Tyson probably didn't even call you did he"

"No he didn't, he said his grandpa had fallen over the stairs or something"

"But that's not possible"

Hilary frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Tyson's grandpa at the kendo competition; Lee and Kevin were in it"

Lee and Kevin, Mariah's family, Lee her older brother and Kevin a cousin, but the shock that Mariah had seen Tyson's grandpa at a kendo competition only meant two things, Tyson was lying, or his grandpa had fallen later on.

"I'll talk to him ok, don't worry about it" said Hilary

Mariah sounded exasperated at this, "Just remember he's _your_ boyfriend and no one can take him away. And if you need to talk, I'm always here ok?"

Hilary smiled, "Alright, seeya Mariah"

"Bye Hil"

And the dial tone rang in Hilary's ears.

Hilary dialed Tyson's number and came to his voicemail; she left a message and phoned his home number.

"Hello?" it was Heero.

"Hey its Hil, is Tyson there?"

"Nope, he's gone to the arcade with Max"

"Ok, thanks"

"Should I tell him you called?"

"No it's ok"

Hilary hung up and called Max's cellphone only to get voicemail as well, what was going on?

Finally switching her phone off Hilary placed it down on the floor and began to scrub viscously once again, tears welling up in her eyes at the worst case scenario ran through her mind.

* * *

Tyson, Max and Ray both were tired.

"We've been through this a hundred times, let the Elders take care of their own kind" grumbled Tyson.

He sat on a chair his feet sitting on the table crossed over each other, his arms folded.

"I believe Tyson's right on this one mom, we can't get them unless they hunt on human turf" said Max playing with a stress ball.

Judy Tate was Max's mother, her blond bob bounced as she nodded at what they were saying; she looked over at the team and sighed.

"Just watch the news ok, anything seem out of the ordinary and you call, and please go to the parties in pairs"

Tyson rolled this eyes, he hated these kind of meetings, Mr Dickinson wouldn't be telling them all this.

"Do you all understand?"

All nodded.

"Good, then go be off with you"

They all left the basement of the building that was their Headquarters and left to the open streets.

"You still trying to get Hilary to forgive you?" asked Max slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, she's really angry" Tyson said checking his messages.

"I'd be too" said Ray

Ray checked the time and nodded grinning, "I'll see you later"

"Hey where are you going?" asked Max

"Taking Mariah to the Fair tonight, and I'm in desperate need of a shower"

Tyson sniffed his own shirt and grimaced, "yeah me too"

They three separated on their own ways.

* * *

It was around evening when Kai felt the sun go down into the nearing clouds of a storm; he shifted and looked up at his surroundings.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

He looked at his cellphone and gave a smug smile as he saw Hilary had left a message, he felt shaken and suddenly cold as he looked around.

He read over it and replied, his fingers racing over the keypad.

He pocketed the cellphone and changed his clothes, well if he was going to be going out then he was in need of a new outfit.

Rummaging in his trunk once more Kai pulled out his old white scarf and pressed the silk against his face, it still smelt just like her, he smiled and gave a laugh, what a strange feeling of déjà vu had washed over him.

* * *

The day was beginning to end but Hilary had the feeling it was just beginning, she wished she had Mariah here to help her change.

The kitten sat watching her as he watched her throw clothes all over the room, choosing the right outfit.

Her cellphone beeped and Hilary dived for it, knowing that it was Kai.

"_Meet u there at 9"_

Hilary smiled.

It was six now but she still felt it had to be perfect, she had to get everything right, no detail could be out of place, not now.

* * *

_Later at 8:30_

Tala and Bryan were in trouble, Kai was missing.

They needed to get him to go to the summons and he was missing, this was not good, not good at all.

Tala opened Kai's trunk and saw that his scarf was missing and he cursed, he knew this was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" asked Bryan.

"Kai's found himself another Elizabeth"

Bryan gritted his teeth, "Shit"

Tala nodded and checked the time, "We don't have time for this, you go and stall Voltaire, and I'll got find Romeo"

Bryan nodded and left, leaving Tala alone.

Tala closed the trunk shut and stood staring at the empty bottle lying on the floor, "Damn you to hell and back Kai"

* * *

Cliffhanger?? I'm not sure, but anyway, hope you liked it, the chapter was going to be longer, much longer but I decided to split it.

Thanx: Darkblackshadowangel1, sky d, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, DancerInTheDark101, A READER, UnperfectedAndUnfinnished.

Please REVIEW!!

Oh and Mr Dickinson's is Hilary's guardian and the head of the slayer guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's

**Chapter 4**

Popcorn, sweets, fizzy drinks, games, lights, swirls, laughter, couples, love, families, happiness, fun, life, friends, stuffed toys, prizes, colours, swings, rides, fireworks, peace…love of life…_love._

This is what greeted Kai, as he stepped onto the grounds of the local Fair; this is what greeted him as he stood waiting, this is what he saw, smelt, and heard.

He checked his phone for time and saw that he was a bit late, a few minutes actually.

He looked around and saw the place was pretty busy and he liked the amount of people, meant it would be easy for him to hide if anyone came looking for him which they probably would.

"Hey stranger" came someone's voice from behind him.

Turning Kai saw Hilary standing shyly looking up at him, she wore a dark blue sweater which came down to her waits and a pair of black jeans which hugged her tightly, and her new boots she had bought for the occasion, a bag hung from her shoulder as she looked at him, her hair tied up by a clip, some few strands came into her face.

He gave a small smile and nodded at her.

Hilary looked up at him and wondered if it was illegal to be this hot, his darkish hair was messy and she could tell it was naturally like that, it fell into his gorgeous crimson eyes and hid them away. He wore a thick black trench like coat which came to his knees and baggy jeans, he wore the same boots, and Hilary noticed the long flowing white scarf around his neck.

"I'm sorry I was late" she said, an innocent smile gracing her lips.

"I thought I was late?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hilary shook her head and they moved on into the Fair grounds together…

* * *

Tyson wondered up the stairs of the apartment building Hilary lived at, he skipped two steps at the top and knocked on her door three times.

Finally giving up he headed to the flower pot outside of her door, lifted it and took out the spare key.

He opened her door and saw a kitten asleep on her lounge; he frowned and moved to her answering machine, 15 unread messages.

He walked around and saw no sign of her she obviously wasn't here, he didn't know where she might have gone, phoning Mariah he asked where she was but only got curses and an angry pink freak on the other line.

Snapping the phone closed Tyson sat on the couch and switched on the television, might as while wait here till she got back.

* * *

Hilary was having fun, so much fun she hadn't even noticed Kai watching her every minute, and for some strange reason the fact that he was watching didn't creep her out at all, everything that was being said and done was so natural that someone would have thought that they had been going out for many, many years.

"C'mon the hall of mirrors this way" she said as she gripped his hand, pulling him in a certain direction.

"Why not get something to eat?" he asked instead.

Hilary stopped and looked at him curiously.

"You don't want to go to the hall of mirrors?" she asked dropping his hand.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"Why?" she asked.

Hilary watched as Kai's expression became saddened and she wondered whether he didn't like mirrors or something.

"I broke a mirror when I was twelve, that same year my mother passed away" he said solemnly, the truth slipped out of him before he could think; luckily it was only half of the truth.

"Oh I'm sorry Kai; we don't have to go there, we could go…I don't know…what do you want to do?"

Kai looked around and nodded to the game area, "I'll win you something" he said and he pulled her towards the game stalls, and as his hand made contact with her own those butterflies from before fluttered in her stomach making her feel light headed.

* * *

Bryan was scared; he hadn't been this scared since…well since Tala changed him a hundred years ago.

He wondered whether he could get away with stalling Voltaire…probably not and they'll skin him alive, hopefully they wouldn't anything else.

Bryan looked up at the mansion in which _The Black Rose_ resided, a clan in which he belonged to, in which they all belonged to.

Bryan looked over at the black rose tattoo on his left wrist, it was faint and he could see it clear as day, it would get darker as a vampire aged and was the only way in knowing which clan you belonged too.

There were three in total, _The Black Rose_, _Blood Trillium_ and the other he did not know, they had not been sighted in over three centuries, but no one to this day dared to hunt in their territory, it was rumored that they had learnt the art of Black Magic and no vampire wanted to go against something they do not even understand.

Bryan walked up to the building and stood at the large double wooden doors; he knocked the door knocker and was greeted by a burly looking vampire whose fangs were visible.

Bryan held up his wrist and the vampire moved aside.

Bryan was guided by another female vampire; she resembled someone who'd been working in a strip club.

Bryan was taken through multiple doors and corridors until they came to a halt at double doors, they opened and Bryan was looking at the ball room.

Decorations appeared to be scattered around the large room, candle sticks and carpeting.

Then he saw Voltaire as he was watching the decorating of the ball room for the annual Masquerade Ball.

"You're late" came Voltaire's booming voice.

"I'm sorry Sir"

Voltaire disregarded Bryan with little attention; Bryan was still young, a young vampire, a baby almost.

"Where is Kai and Tala?"

"Kai has gone missing and Tala is looking for him Sir"

Voltaire nodded as he watched, Bryan wasn't sure whether he had even heard right, Voltaire was scary to look at, he appeared to be old, he was one of the oldest in the area. He had a grey streak in his dark hair, his eyes a grey hollow look.

"Bryan"

"Yes Sir?"

"If I find Kai is with another human girl I'll castrate you and send you to hell and back understand?"

"Y-yes Sir"

Voltaire nodded and Bryan stared straight into the eyes of an Elder.

"Good".

* * *

Tala slipped into the cloak of the night, he opened his senses to all that he needed to hear, smell, see, his power may be limited unlike Kai but he also knew how to use them.

Tala was tired of this goose chase, he had learnt along time ago that chasing Kai in the night was impossible, some believed that he really was a _night child_ and none could find him.

Tala stood on the roof of a rather large building that overlooked the city, Kai could be anywhere here, anywhere possible.

Looking around Tala saw a rather ugly gargoyle looking down, Tala smiled and climbed on top of its head, he stood straight and poised as he looked around, he heard everything, saw everything, smelt everything.

Tala figured that while he was looking for Kai he might as well have some fun, and with this conclusion Tala jumped off of the gargoyle and did some falling with style.

How he loved the city…

* * *

Kai was having something he thought he wouldn't experience in a long time, he was having fun!

So far Hilary was no the proud of owner of a goldfish, two stuffed plush toys and a henna tattoo on her lower back.

The tattoo had been her idea when she saw the one of a black rose underneath his right wrist, it had sparked an interest and she had gotten a dragon on her lower back, temporary of course.

Hilary looked up around and saw Kai had wondered off somewhere, she walked towards him and found that he had been standing at a stall of a gypsy.

She smiled at him and asked if he wanted to give it a try but didn't seem to know, Hilary was delighted of the thought of having her future told and took a photograph of the gypsy's tent which was covered in deep purple and gold frills.

"C'mon it'll be fun" and so they stepped inside.

The first thing Hilary and Kai noticed the smell of lavender and rosemary, smoky air surrounded them and they sat on some cushions, the fortune teller looked at them and Hilary noticed that part of her face was covered.

She wore rich blues and reds, she removed her headdress and Hilary stared into the face of a goddess, her hair as black as night and her eyes the colour of coal, Hilary noticed scarring on her left cheek and they said their greetings.

"You pay first then we'll take a look into the crystal ball" she told them.

Hilary paid for them both and they sat patiently.

The fortune teller told them to look into the crystal ball which was in between the two and the gypsy.

"You listen to Madam Rosie and listen good"

Hilary intently stared into the crystal ball and watched as it misted up, she could have sworn she saw pictures in it.

"I see pain and love, a great exchange is coming, your heart belongs to two and your soul belongs to one. Be careful for who you meet and pay attention to what they may say, for whatever may be said could depend on your life"

Hilary looked taken aback and smiled meekly, what on earth had she just said?

Now it was Kai's turn.

Madam Rosie cleared her throat and gave a small cry whatever she had seen in her crystal ball.

"Neither man nor beast, starving your heart and body for someone's soul, mystery and darkness follow your path, listen to what the elders say and never wish for anything more then your dignity. Pay close attention to the woman you have lost and now found"

Hilary felt Kai shudder next to her and gripped his hand.

The two left the tent feeling very much spiritually exhausted.

"Well that was fun, she was kinda creepy don't you think?" came a sarcastic remark from Hilary.

Kai nodded and found that they were still holding hands, they leaned in together getting closer and closer, milliseconds away from touching.

Kai looked over Hilary's shoulder and saw a dark figure watching, _damn Tala!_

Kai suddenly kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "Lets go on something" he said and began leading her away from prying eyes.

"The ferries wheel!" exclaimed Hilary, her cheek still tingling from the small kiss, she had barely felt it but she knew it had happened, she placed a hand on her mouth for embarrassment of being too loud and blushed a deep crimson.

Kai laughed at her and removed her hand and kissed her fingers, "You silly girl" he said and they headed towards the wheel.

Hilary giggled and began to feel rather giddy; maybe she'd drunken just a bit too much cider?

* * *

End of chapter!! Wow and there's still more of the date to come…all well you'll just have to wait and see on what going to happen next!

I'm not sure why it's an American theme of a fair I wanted something a bit more oriental but my mind just didn't want to work so we're stuck with an American themed fair, I've actually based it on a carnival we have here at home.

Thanx: UnperfectedAndUnfinnished, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, sky d, DJxscribbles, DancerInTheDark101, Christin, wolfmoonangel, Ari, Darkblackshadowangel1

Please REVIEW!!

Oh and by the way, I have a very…strange question to ask, actually three.

_If a male vampire is dating a female human and she has her period how would the male vampire react??_

_Is it possible to take a photograph of a vampire or does it only apply to ghosts that you cannot take a photograph of them._

_If one pair of Pom poms is called that then are two pairs called Pom Pom Pom poms??_

These are the questions that haunt me…please try and answer for me, the second one I wasn't sure and I can't find any info on that situation so I'm asking you…Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 5**

_Earlier that night_

A female vampire straightened her back as she stood up properly for the first time that night, she wouldn't understand why she had been creeping around, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't allowed to be seen?

The light from a flickering lamp post shown on her like a spotlight and made her look up, she heard the flickering and finally the light died.

If anyone saw her here she would be dead meat, this was _Black Rose _territory and she wasn't allowed here unless she had escort older then her twenty in vampire years.

She had only been a vampire for just under twenty years and she was still considered to be only a child, not even a child an infant really. a fledgling.

Adjusting to the light she looked around and finally decided to move on, she moved like a ghost only seen by those looking for her.

The female vampire finally found herself at an entrance of a large concrete building which was known by humans to be deserted but to her kind it was very much alive with vampires; this was the home of the _Blood Trillium _clan.

She entered the building without needing to show her own three petal tattoo that was a trillium and walked inside the dark dusty building.

_Blood Trillium_ wasn't as old as _Black Rose _but was still run in a similar way, with status being one of the main factors, status and your age, power was everything and so was your sex, being male meant have better opportunities and being female meant more work to get to the top.

For this particular female she found being here was the hardest thing she'd ever known, the vampire community was sexist and rather obvious when it came to demeaning female vampires alike herself.

Luckily she was mated to a vampire and this particular mate had of a very high rank, her name was Jess and she was mated to Brooklyn, one of the highest ranking vampires in the clan, one the best.

Since Jess was mated she was protected to a certain extent from other male vampires from taking her flesh and blood. To know if a vampire was mated was a by a burn under their left collar bone, a burn like her tattoo was engraved in her skin and there for life.

Jess walked past many other vampires in the gloomy building, past rooms and rooms of vampires, past shelves and shelves and blood milked from humans and animals, some stolen from blood banks.

Finally Jess stopped at door, opened I and stepped in wearing Black halter turtle-neck top that covers her torso and hip, black pants, a white jacket which was in the style of many other vampires, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Around her neck she wore two necklaces; one is a white and blue snowflake that her birth family gave her the other one is a silver heart-shaped locket from Brooklyn her mate.

Inside this room were the highest ranking vampires and mainly male, they lounged around, some sparring with swords or Bo staff, in the center of the room sat Boris, the leader of the _Blood Trillium_.

Jess's dark-brown waist-length hair swished against an invisible breeze as she entered the room, the door slamming behind her.

She looked around and saw Brooklyn no where in sight.

Boris who was in the center wearing what appeared to be a uniform of a general, his purple hair hangs long.

He stood and walked towards her, she lifted her chin and gazed into her crystal-blue eyes with grey around the pupil, he stared deep into her eyes and growled, "You are late" he said gruffly and pushed her backwards.

"I am sorry Sir, it will not happen again" came the response that had been beaten into her since she had been changed.

"I should think so. Have you heard any word of _his_ whereabouts?"

Boris asked taking a seat back on his throne.

"No sir, just that the slayers are investigating the killings"

Boris sat up straight and stepped off the throne.

"Nothing, you have heard nothing?"

Jess hung her heard staring down at the floor.

She heard Boris move and grab her forearm and pull her to him, "Look at me, you stupid girl" he growled and she did so reluctantly.

"I should never have sent a fledgling on this mission not even a girl would have done" he snarled angrily.

"I might know where he is" Jess said trying not to show that she was frightened, trying to hide her tears and her terror.

"Do you now…where?"

"There's a fair uptown, he might have gone there to hunt"

Boris gave her a glare and let her go, Jess stood tall and proud, she wouldn't let Boris get to her.

"Fine, go there, this is your last chance girl, do not fail me or this clan"

Jess nodded and turned to head back, as the doors slammed behind her Jess collapsed to her knees and cried, she was tired of proving herself, tired of trying to be the best at something she couldn't do.

Suddenly two large arms wrapped themselves around her body and Jess looked up to stare into a pair of greenish blue eyes and she smiled, red hair covered the rest of the vampires face and Jess relaxed knowing who it was…Brooklyn.

He held her and she leaned against his chest, his hand running down her spine soothing, comforting her.

"You ok?" he asked finally pulling her away from him.

Jess nodded and smiled, he smiled and the world suddenly seemed to become a whole lot less dreary.

"Ok, I'll see you later?" he asked

Jess nodded and felt his lips against her forehead, her cheek and finally her own lips.

"It has been far too long since we have been alone" she heard him say against her lips.

Jess parted from him and stared into his clear pale face, "Brooklyn, when this is all over, we'll be together right?"

He nodded and she hugged up, she finally let go and began to her decent back into the outside world and away from the comfort of her one and true love…Brooklyn.

* * *

_Present time_

Jess was tying her hair up when she spotted Tala in the shadows, she couldn't let him see her or everything will be jeopardized.

She hid behind a large portable toilet and suddenly realized that this was a bad mistake, she gagged and moved slowly out of the way of the blue and white toilet and moved somewhere a lot less…smelly.

Tala didn't see her but Jess had a perfect view of the Russian red head, his eyes an icy blue as he looked for something, Jess figured that Kai should be near by but she didn't seem him anywhere with Tala which was strange, apparently the two had been closer then brothers.

* * *

Kai didn't like the situation he had found himself in at the moment.

Not at all…

He was on the Ferris wheel with Hilary had had found himself tempted to do many bad things to this girl and that made his stomach churn as he thought about how bad his thoughts were at current.

Hilary on the other had was totally oblivious to what he was thinking and was absolutely amazed at the fireworks lighting up the dark velvet sky.

The wheel moved at a slow pace and this made Hilary comfortable for if they were moving to fast she knew that she would have thrown up her breakfast lunch and dinner, which wasn't really a good thing on a first date…was it a first date??

Hilary wasn't sure anymore as she glanced over at Kai, his face paler then what it had been and his hands handed left the grip of her new stuffed toy, maybe he was afraid of heights?

Hilary placed a hand over his and tilted her head in a way that the stray strands of hair on her neck moved away and Kai got a clear shot of her thin pure white neck.

Kai hissed and suppressed a hungry moan as he glanced at her, he suddenly shut his eyes and hoped to whoever may listen that this was all but a dream.

"Are you afraid of heights?" she asked, moving closer to him so she would be able to comfort him in some way or another.

"Not exactly" she heard him say.

Hilary smiled and turned her attention back at the fireworks, she cooed and awed along with the crowd.

Kai smiled meekly and saw that her attention was on other matters, instinct took over as he lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder, she didn't tense up and Kai took this as the sign that she was ok with it.

Kai head moved and his lips kissed her skin lightly, she had barely felt it and shuddered at the feeling of him kissing her neck in a soft gentle way, his lips pulling at the skin and probably would make a hickey.

Kai suddenly caught control of himself and realized that if he didn't gain any form of control there would be hell to pay and he simple moved his head away from the tempting party.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Hilary snuggled up close to him.

"That was very daring of you Kai" she mumbled in a semi-sleepy state.

"What is life without a little risk".

Hilary looked over at him and kissed his cheek, "Yeah" she answered and shut her eyes close, embracing this closeness.

* * *

Jess moved into a small closed off section of the Fair grounds, still she had seen no sign of Kai, which was odd because she could smell him everywhere.

Jess stopped when a large stench of something a lot worse came her way, she looked around, creeping slowly, into a place where no one would go because it was so dark and dreary.

He foot kicked against something solid and she looked down, there in front of her was a dead male human's body, she moved the head and saw the bite marks, must have been Tala.

Taking out a cellphone Jess used speed dial and called the only people who could fix this mess.

* * *

Hilary and Kai where walking and doing nothing but enjoying each others company, walking arm in arm they moved in looked and spoke about everything under the sun and moon.

It was then that Hilary caught sight of someone she really didn't want to see at that very moment, Mariah and Ray.

"Hilary!" Mariah shouted as she spotted them, Hilary groaned inwardly and whispered to Kai that these were some of her friends.

Mariah stared at Hilary and saw something very different, her looked happy and not so gloomy, her eyes sparkled and her face looked healthy, then Mariah looked over the guy she was with and felt her legs turn to jelly.

What a hottie!!

It was then that Mariah looked at a red mark on Hilary's neck and she pursed her lips, was Hilary cheating on Tyson?? Would she even have the conscience to do that!!

Mariah dragged Hilary away from her new friends and Ray and spoke to her forcefully wanting all over the details on this hunk.

"Did he give you the hickey?" asked Mariah

Hilary's hand flew to the slightly throbbing mark on her neck and shook her head, "No it was Tyson" she argued but Mariah wasn't so sure.

With all that was needed to be said the girls returned to the silent boys, and this made Hilary wonder whether they had even exchanged a single word besides their names??

Hilary watched as Mariah and Ray left and inwardly sighed in relief, feeling suddenly sleepy and very tired she glanced at her watch, almost midnight.

"C'mon, I'll take you home" said Kai

* * *

Jess had spotted them, Kai and some girl, she had seen them and now she knew that with this news she could show and prove that she wasn't just some child.

She left the fair and headed to the HQ of the _Blood Trillium_ and literally knocked vampires down just so she gives her information in first.

"-with a girl"

Came a female's voice and Jess stopped, no! someone had seen them as well and had given in her information…this couldn't be happening.

Ming-Ming had seen them and was now reporting Jess's news.

Boris smiled and then glanced at Jess and glared, he walked up to her and slapped her face with his backhand.

Jess felt crippled as she fell to the floor, blood spilling from him bleeding nose and split lip.

Boris suddenly grabbed her by her color of her shirt and lifted her off her feet, her 5"5 frame no match for his over six feet.

He knocked her against the wall a few times before dropping her to the ground, tears left her eyes and landed on the ground, spilling over her cheeks.

Boris nodded at Ming-Ming and left the room, his entourage following obediently.

Ming-Ming came and stood in front of Jess and kicked her slightly, "You know, you'll never gain any respect with that attitude, babies don't get respect"

And she left.

Soon after a few minutes the doors slammed open and Brooklyn entered the room, he picked her up bridal style and took her away, she wept on his clothes as he soothed her, comforted her, for they both new the abuse was just going to get worse.

* * *

Hilary was flying, ok so her feet were still on the ground her head on positively on cloud nine.

They had had their first kiss at the apartment building door, he had kissed her in a way that Tyson could never match up to.

Kai watched her as she left into the building and he looked up, to see a balcony.

"You can come out now Tala" he said simply turning around.

Tala appeared out of the shadows like a ghost and he wasn't all too happy.

"You know she'll be killed if he finds out" Tala simply warned.

Kai nodded and turned back to the empty balcony, "But you know Tala, this time will be different".

* * *

End of chapter!! How was that?? Please tell me!!!

Review!!!

Thanx: UnperfectedAndUnfinnished, StarlightAngel101, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Christin, sky d, Darkblackshadowangel1, Ari, Jess

Please I bed of you to review!!

PS. This chapter not as good as the last one


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 6**

Hilary was in a state of bliss that soon would be broken at any moment, the glass bubble of happiness was soon to be popped by someone she didn't want to see at that very moment in time and space, her joy and delight was to be shattered by someone who had made themselves at home on her couch.

Tyson lay fast asleep on the blue couch, he was shivering as he had nothing but the clothes on his back, the television was still on was showing some crime movie which involved a lot of shouting ad shooting, she wondered how he sleep through all of that racket.

Hilary sighed and she should have expected him here since he was her boyfriend and was most likely worried about her as he usually is when she goes off without telling him where she is off too which is a rare occurrence by itself.

All thoughts of Tyson had left her mind tonight and only when Mariah had seen her did she remember that somewhere there was a young boy who would go to the end of the world for her, it was only then that Hilary was knocked back to reality, for the outing or date she had just had had the feeling of the flight of the imagination.

The kitten that Hilary picked up the other night was a grey tabby and Hilary had named him Storm and he seemed to approve of his name as he meowed when ever she called him so.

Storm sat on Tyson's not so flat but not so large stomach in a curled up ball and it was then Hilary saw how adorable the scene was and wished that times that this would never change.

But that was wishful thinking on her part and she knew better, after her past experiences.

Hilary went to her bedroom and dressed in her purple pajamas which consisted of pants and a button up top, wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy gown and made some honey tea in the kitchen it was then that Hilary noticed that the kitten had woken and sat on the kitchen counter as he had climbed up the shelves in a way Hilary would never understand.

Hilary waited for the kettle when she heard a groan from the sleeping body and it was then that she knew that Tyson was now awake.

He had stumbled into the kitchen and stared at her in utter disbelief as he had not realized that she was home from her adventures.

"When did you get back?" he asked as his hand ruffled his hair, trying to wake up completely, his questions partly muffled by a loud yawn.

"A few minutes ago, why are you here?" she asked as she poured the water into two cups, one for herself and one for Tyson.

"I wanted to apologize in your face but I guess you were too busy to see me" he yawned again, this time taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"So you waited here?" she asked as she handed him his tea, she knew how he liked his tea, she knew a lot about Tyson, more then she actually should know.

"Yeah I guess I fell asleep, where were you anyway?" Tyson asked.

"Out with a friend" she stated sitting down opposite him.

"A friend…who?"

"No one you know"

They sat in total silence both glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Hilary looked up from her tea and looked over Tyson with teary eyes, "Mariah said she saw your grandfather at the Kendo competition"

Tyson looked up shocked, when did she talk to Mariah?

"Oh"

"Oh! Is that all you can say Tyson!"

She was angry; a sudden rush of fury came upon her in a wave that was unexplained, she had never felt so angry, so lost, so much pain.

"What am I supposed to say" he argued

Hilary didn't reply, drained her tea and placed it in the sink, she got up and moved to the couch taking his red baseball cap she headed back to the kitchen and held the cap out to him.

"Go Tyson, just go"

Tyson grabbed the cap and didn't move from his seat, he placed the cap on and sipped his tea, with Hilary glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Hilary, I would explain if I could" he whispered into his cup.

"Then why don't you" Hilary said forcefully.

"Because…I can ok, look I can't explain, you'd probably think I was crazy or something"

There was silence and Hilary looked down at her feet, she sighed and finally she left the kitchen switching the light off leaving Tyson in the dark.

She went into her bedroom and shut the doors; she lay on her bed face down and turned the light off.

She heard Tyson came to her door but he did not make a sound, she heard some noises from outside her room and finally her front door clicked shut.

Hilary lay in silence, her body stiff and shocked at what was happening, she did not understand the wedge which was being created between her and Tyson.

Hilary turned the light on beside her bed and sat up staring into her door, she called out his name hoarsely and felt the tears well up in her eyes…he was gone.

* * *

Kai did not enjoy a lot of things, he'd rather spend his cursed eternity of a life living with rats rather then living in a world where rules are rules and no matter what you do, you cannot change what has not been changed in over five centuries.

Kai was originally from Kyoto and found the life in Japan rather dull at most points, he wanted some other kind of fun and had found himself in Russia.

He'd been there for some many years of his life that he was now regarded a Russian not Japanese, this didn't bother him for in a world of blood suckers its not where you were born but where your bloodline originates from.

As he slipped past people walking the streets and changing direction every so often he was still not pleased with the fact that he could not lose Tala no matter what he did.

"I'd already sent Bryan ahead" said Tala as they neared the ancient building of _Blood Rose._

The building which they were headed to was an old masterpiece from when Japan was westernized and everything suddenly became not so traditional.

"Was that wise?" asked Kai

"Well what was I supposed to do, leave Voltaire with no one?"

Kai did not answer and did not wish to speak off Voltaire.

"You must be starving, do you still wish to go inside with an empty stomach?" asked Tala, touching Kai's shoulder.

"I can survive longer then you Tala"

Tala took this as a yes he would be fine and they carried on.

The building came into view, it was so out of place here but it seemed almost natural to be there, to the human population the building was haunted or abandon which they the vampires didn't mind.

This would be the second time in his life Tala would see this building, he remembered the first time, when Kai had just changed him and he needed to be accepted by the elder Voltaire.

What a strange world this was, where a ceremony meant gold and new members meant fresh meat.

Tala had been the first to be changed by Kai and it would be another fifty years before Bryan would be added to their group.

They climbed the steps and found themselves face to face with a large _'bouncer'_ like vampire, tattoos where showed and Tala saw how dark Kai's was compared to his own.

Entering the main room was an experience that would kill you, many vampires hang around the rooms, watching, barely even moving.

Most would be petrified, for your life hang in the balance of what the community you lived in said about you, but this did not bother Kai as it had not for many years now.

He was regarded with much attention, he was the only one changed by Voltaire and therefore looked upon as the heir of _Blood Rose._

No escort was needed for finding their way around the mansion as it appeared that knew his way around the building, the mansion actually which it was, he knew where he was going and where Voltaire would be.

The duo found Voltaire further back of the mansion in a section that was a traditional looking rooms, this part of the mansion had been built a few years ago and was only there so older vampires would not feel lost and confused as they had begun too some time ago as the world began to change rapidly around them.

Shoes were removed and Kai found his bare feet hitting against the cold wooden floors, the sound of his and Tala's feet was almost inaudible as the moved around to the main room.

Another paper door was opened and revealed a room with pillows around the room, almost looking like a conference room of some sort.

But it was not the design of the room that Kai and Tala were staring at but the people in the room, two vampires, Voltaire and Bryan.

Voltaire wore a black and gold kimono and his grayish hair tied back, Voltaire had been changed at an older age then Kai and his companions and he had kept his appearance of a fifty odd years old.

Bryan was quiet and looked down at his feet, his cheeks were red and his face was covered by beaded sweat.

Kai could smell the anxiety that emitted from Bryan, for he knew something had happened, something that Bryan did not like.

"So I get to finally see you in person Kai, it's been a longtime hasn't it" said Voltaire casually as if they were age old friends.

Voltaire moved away from Bryan and stepped close to Kai, Voltaire had to actually look up at Kai as he was a bit taller then him.

Voltaire's slim finger traced Kai's locked jaw line, and down his straight nose, Voltaire knew the Kai could do nothing; he was in his control, total and absolute control.

Voltaire stared into Kai's crimson eyes, they were ablaze and glared at Voltaire, this was the only assault Kai could issue.

"You have not changed a bit Kai, not an inch…well that's expected from our kind…how old were you when I changed you…eighteen?"

"Nineteen" came the monotone answer.

Voltaire nodded and moved away from Kai and turned his attention to Tala, he assessed him, his age and status.

"Yes…I see you have grown quite strong, the attacks were you, were they not?"

Voltaire did not wait for an answer and slapped Kai on his face.

"I told you to stay low, not kill the population off one slut at a time!"

There was no answer from Kai, Bryan or Tala.

"I told you to only make an appearance at the ball, until then you were to stay low…now the slayers are looking into it and I cannot have some pesky humans digging their noses in this!!"

Kai frowned, slayers?

"There are slayers in Tokyo?" he asked

Voltaire nodded and straightened out his clothes, after having his tantrum he had managed to make some creases.

"No one knows how they were formed but they've been here for many years, when was it the last time you were even in Japan?"

Kai did not answer for he, himself was unsure of when he had last been here, when he had last spoken this language, the last time he had come face to face with Voltaire.

"Why have the slayers not been taken care off?" asked Tala, suddenly feeling bold enough to speak up.

Voltaire did not look at Tala or Bryan but turned his back to the three vampires and moved to one of the cushions and knelt down, he flattened his kimono and clicked his fingers and soon another a vampire, a small young female came in carrying a tray with two cups on and a bottle of a black liquid…blood.

"You have been more trouble then any other vampire in this community and that's not something to be proud off" said Voltaire has he poured the blood into the cups.

"What trouble have I caused...I am but one vampire" answered Kai

"One vampire who is rebellious, is enough to cause complete chaos…you will control yourself Kai, because if you don't you will pay"

"Pay in what…free sex or would you like to rape me like you did to Bryan" snarled Kai

There was silence and Voltaire's jaw clenched, he picked up the cup and sipped from, the blood touching his lips and making them red.

"The ball has been postponed until further notice, Boris has had spies in our territory and the slayers are getting information that should never reach human ears…what do you make off that?"

"I think your bored and creating little conspiracies against each other"

Voltaire did not move, he placed the cup down and lifted the second one, "Things have changed since you were last here Kai…this is not a game like it was when you were younger…you are directly linked with this"

"Things may have changed but you haven't changed a bit, still the same bastard as before"

Like lighting there was a loud smash, Kai looked behind him to see a hole in the paper wall, it appeared that Voltaire had thrown the cup and missed by mere millimeters.

"You missed old man"

Voltaire stayed seated; he glanced at Kai and then at Tala and Bryan, grunted and looked down at his hands.

"Soon you will understand…you will see that life isn't a game"

Kai smirked; a fang slipping onto his lip, piercing the skin, Voltaire glanced at him and noticed the cocky look on his face.

"Since when was I playing a game"

And with this said Kai swiftly and without warning turned and walked out of the room, grabbing his shoes he placed them on and was following out onto the front of the mansion.

Vampires whispered and stared at him in either awe or curiosity.

Once out onto the city grounds he breathed in deeply and looked up into the hazy night sky.

"What a life" he whispered

* * *

Hilary slept soundly, she slept deeply, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out, her body curled in a fetus position.

Her hair falling onto her face, and suddenly the hair was moved by a thin pale finger; the person who had moved the air sighed and looked around the apartment.

He looked over at a photograph of two adults, a man and a woman, most likely Hilary's own parents.

He then saw another photo of Hilary and a boy, his blue hair and baseball cap taking up most of his head.

He put everything back where he had found it and ran his finger lightly over Hilary's pale cheek and she wriggled in her reaction.

He headed back to the balcony and leapt from it and onto the roof off the building across the street.

"You done?" asked a voice, Tala.

Kai looked back at the balcony, still open.

"No…far from it"

There was a silence and Kai suddenly looked up at his life long companions and shrugged, "C'mon, it's been a long night"

Bryan nodded and Kai looked over at him, he took hold of Bryan's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart would be beating.

"I have been in your shoes Bryan…don't forget that"

There was a pause before Bryan spoke, "Kai"

"Hmm"

"Thank you"

There was no reply but Tala and Bryan both caught the fleeting glance back at the balcony before they left.

And they both knew, that something was coming and whether it was good or bad neither knew and didn't wish to find out.

* * *

End of chapter…wow, this took me forever to write!!

Thanx: Darkblackshadowangel1, sweetsimplcity, Christin, EmZb123, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Moonlight Serenity, StarlightAngel101, yamiviva, K'onix, sky d, wolfmoonangel.

What do you think???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 7**

Jess opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her and Brooklyn's room, they both shared this space as they were mated and only mated pairs could stay together while those unmated had to live on their own.

Jess turned on her futon and wiped the hair away from her face, she stared her eyesight vastly greater then any human, as she stared she could not find the familiar figure of her sleeping partner.

Jess sometimes wondered whether Brooklyn ever wanted to be with her but then found that a silly thing to think, of course Brooklyn wanted to stay with her, wasn't that why he had changed her in the first place.

She sat up and automatically switched on her light next to her, this was a human action and something that she could not shake off.

Old habits die hard.

Getting dressed Jess wondered whether today if she would regain Boris's respect or was it lost for all eternity.

The paper door was suddenly opened and in stepped Ming Ming, her short dress and tanned skin was the main attraction of her and probably the only reason she got away with half the things she did.

"Boris wants to see you runt…maybe this time he'll give you a proper punishment then _just_ hitting you" she said in her nasal drip of a voice.

Jess ignored Ming Ming and fought back the urge to fight her as most females would do, this was not the way Brooklyn had raised her and in any case, if Jess fought her then everyone would know that someone (Brooklyn) had been secretly training her in self defence and she was far to young to be even holding a dagger.

She left and Jess dropped her head, her hands were itching for a fight bit Jess needed to control her, she was scared of this side of her, this _inhuman_ side.

She got ready and headed to Boris's main chambers, his rooms; she entered the main room to see a large four post bed, red satin sheets and large feather pillows.

And there Boris stood, dressed in a black robe, his large body towered over her and Jess could only but feel intimidated by his large stature.

"I have an assignment for you Jessica" Boris said as he lit a pipe, he moved closer to her and felt herself move back, he took a puff of the pipe and suddenly Jess felt the solid door at her back.

He so close now, he lifted her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Are you frightened of me, Jessica?"

Jess did not answer, for he could see the answer clearly in her eyes.

Boris's hand that held the pipe was suddenly placed on the table close by and this hand moved Jess's shirt off her shoulder.

Jess could feel his eyes burn into her skin, as he glared at the burn mark on her body, the burn was of a crescent moon and a small star next to it.

His long finger traced the burn and a deep growl was audible as he moved closer to her, he moved her hair and smelt it.

Boris's body pushed Jess against the wooden door, his lips suddenly grazed against her skin on her throat.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked again, his cold lips moving against her skin.

Jess felt his hands run up and down her body, feeling every dip that her body made, Jess could feel his fangs on her neck, tormenting her.

"Yes" she answered, her voice wavered.

Boris smiled, but then his look darkened once he looked back at the burn.

"Such a shame you are already taken Jessica, you might've been able to be someone else's…all well…"

Boris moved away and did not pay attention as she fell to the floor in relief, tears running down her face.

"…your assignment is to follow and watch Kai and his _companions. _Do not let them escape you…do you understand?"

"Yes sir" she sobbed as she let her emotions run free before him.

"Good…see to it that you leave unnoticed, I don't want this drifting to Voltaire"

* * *

_A green field, a green sunny field, valleys of greenery, trees, grass, flowers all blooming, tanning in the sun._

_Kai stood in the middle of the field, he gazed up at the hot sun and frowned, wondering why he wasn't a sudden pile of ash._

_He noticed that the flowers around him were sunflowers, all gazing up at the sun, the flowers were almost as tall as him, standing tall._

_Kai frowned and picked some sunflower seeds from them, placed two in his mouth and chewed and swallowed._

_Amazed now that he no longer was feeling queasy and rather sick once eaten human food._

_Kai looked up into the blue skies; his watched butterflies flew on a small breeze, their delicate wings moving gracefully._

"_Kai!"_

_Someone called his name, turning his head Kai looked around and saw no one but the valley, the field, the trees._

"_Kai!"_

_It was a female voice, and was so familiar, yet he could not think of whom it may belong to._

_Laughter could be heard from all around, giggles, chuckles, a woman was laughing in happiness, in joy…but who was she?_

"_Over here Kai!" she called again_

_Kai turned and saw a girl…no a woman, of early twenties, her hair was a brunette but in the sun light gave off a halo of red which surrounded her round face._

_Her large hazel coloured eyes gazed up at her as if she were five years old; she smiled at him, her thin pink lips parting to show some white pearly teeth._

_She wore a blue dress which came to her feet, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders, but her neck and part of her chest was exposed and Kai caught the sight of a necklace._

"_Don't you remember me Kai?" she asked, swinging back and forth on the balls of her feet._

"_E-Elizabeth?" he asked in a shocked voice._

_She nodded, confirming what he had just said, her name._

"_Where are we?" he asked_

_Elizabeth cocked her head to one and said and laughed, "Don't you remember silly, you took me here for the bonfire, only it wasn't during the day"_

_Kai frowned, what on earth was going on._

"_You've forgotten me haven't you, Kai…you forgot me just like you said you wouldn't!" she suddenly cried out, tears gushing down her face._

"_No, I could never for get you, listen to me Lizzie, I could never forget you…I promised I wouldn't"_

"_But you have! It's all because you've found another!"_

"_A-another?"_

_Elizabeth crossed her arms and nodded._

"_I don't mind you know, you having another chance, its just that I never thought you'd forget"_

"_Forget what!" he called out_

_Elizabeth stepped forward, her hand brushed against his arm, her other against his cheek, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cold lips._

"_Us" she whispered_

_Kai suddenly became to feel dizzy, faint almost, the ground beneath his feet suddenly began to swirl as he swam in a pool of colours and emotions._

_And he suddenly was standing in an old part of the world; it must have been Tokyo around 200 years ago._

_Kai stood stock still as if his memory was playing games on him as he saw himself, a younger version almost, more naïve, more innocent perhaps._

_He watched as his old self walked along a street, the smell of fish and sweat mixed with the fresh air as he walked in his new European clothes._

_His former self suddenly saw a young girl, maybe nineteen walked across the street in her new coral blue kimono._

_Her hair tied up in a sort of bun on the top of her head._

_Kai watched the younger version of himself called to her, yelling at her to move for a carriage on a horse (something the Europeans had brought over) was about to knock her over._

_Kai moved as if he was going to push her out of the way but his younger self did that before he could move, the rolled on the pavement uncontrollably and finally stopped with the girl lying on top of his younger self, she went a bright scarlet and moved away, trying to cover herself._

_Kai could no hear what words were exchanged between the two but then he saw a pile of books lying on the ground, he watched as he picked them up and handed them to her, he remembered how he had told her that he had already read them and saying how they were good books._

_Kai could hear her sweet voice replying in his ears that her parents owned a book shop near here and how she read whatever was in stock._

_Kai watched as the scene changed and was replaced with a bonfire on a beach, his younger self and Elizabeth both visible, dancing on the sand so carefree._

_He watched as the music from the band (again instruments brought from America and Europe) became slow and his younger self wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer, he watched as she stepped closer, her hands behind her neck._

_He watched as how they leaned in and kissed softly._

_The scene suddenly changed drastically and Kai stood in the middle of a dungeon, a pile of wood was in next to him and a young girl was standing in the pile, her arms and feet tied to a pole, while another rope tied her waist to the pole._

_Kai looked carefully and saw that it was Elizabeth who was about to be burned, he saw how surrounding the pile stood vampires, tons and tons of vampires._

_And then he saw Voltaire and Boris, Brooklyn was close by; he held the torch which would burn Elizabeth._

_Kai's eyes widened as he saw his younger self, disheveled and looked in rage, as he struggled to fight against the other older vampires holding him back._

"_Elizabeth!" he cried out, his younger self and him_

"_Elizabeth!" _

_Brooklyn placed the torch in the pile and it lit up like a candle, she screams deafening as she was brunt at the stake._

_Kai saw how Brooklyn gave his younger self an apology look._

_Suddenly everything changed and Kai was back in warm sunny field, on his knees he held himself close, he rocked slightly back and forth as tears ran down his face._

"_Its ok Kai, shhhh it's alright you'll see" Elizabeth said as she knelt down next to him, comforting him as she caressed his hair._

_Kai opened his eyes and stared up at her._

"_I won't let it happen again, I promise" he said hoarsely_

_She smiled at him, "I know you won't"_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Elizabeth disappeared into thin air, the day suddenly became night and Kai was not longer holding her body but the necklace he had given her._

_The night air was cold, owls and wolves made they known, Kai shivered suddenly_ _and watched as someone was suddenly by her side._

_He recognized her instantly…_

…_Hilary?_

_Elizabeth was there next to her, the two girls looked up at him and Kai then saw that they looked almost like twins._

_Was Elizabeth really Hilary?_

"_Neither man nor beast, starving your heart and body for someone's soul, mystery and darkness follow your path, listen to what the elders say and never wish for anything more then your dignity. Pay close attention to the woman you have lost and now found"_

* * *

Opening his eyes Kai saw that he was laying on the ground, he was sweating and tears ran down his face.

"Yo Kai you ok, look like you had a bad dream?" called Tala from above him.

Kai sat up and held his heavy head, panting.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Tala knelt down next to Kai, taking Kai's cold hand he stared deeply into his friends crimson eyes, searching for an answer.

"I-I think she's Elizabeth"

Tala looked taken aback, stunned in fact.

"What…your joking right. You're such a kidder"

Tala and Bryan who had been watching both gave a nervous laugh, but Kai gave them a serious glare that made them shut up.

Tala looked shocked and stunned at the seriousness of Kai's face and could only say one thing in response.

"Holy Fuck"

* * *

Thanx: Christin, StarlightAngel101, emzb123, yamiviva, sky d, dranzerhilary, Moonlight Serenity, ari, DJxscribbles.

I know this wasn't much but hey it's a chapter so be happy!! I'll update as soon as possible, I promise.

Hope I didn't made you too confused, any questions you know where to direct them, to me!

I'd love it if you reviewed; all reviews are important to me and much appreciated!!

You may see some slayer action and some more Kai Hilary action…hmmm we'll see. ;-)

Anyway, till next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 8**

As Jess left the building she instantly felt a pair of eyes staring into her back as she moved, she could not help but wonder who was spying on her, who would Boris send to make sure she did her job properly?

She moved as swiftly as much as her small body would allow, for even as a vampire she never had lost the clumsiness of a human, her hair forever wiping itself in her face as she moved, she must remember to clip her hair back in the future before heading out on an important plan.

Using the inhuman speed that being a vampire granted her Jess could move at great distances in very little space of time as she covered an enormous distance between the _Blood Trillium_ headquarters and the church were it was rumored Kai and his two unknown companions to be hiding.

It was also rumored that Kai had changed the two but no one knew any truth to this.

Checking in which way the wind direction was coming from she decided to go onto the roof, there was barely a breeze and the three inside would not likely pick up her scent in such calm weather.

Jess stood behind ruined wall where she waited, trying to gain some confidence and ready herself to move into enemy territory.

Suddenly she heard a dried leaf being crunched under a pair of feet, to this she responded by swinging her body and lifted her blade to the intruder's face, the blade never made contact with the strangers face as she could never bring herself to hurt an innocent.

"Is that anyway in greeting me my love" came that soft tenor that Jess had been missing so much, that tenor that made her tremble to the bone and want to fall asleep.

Dropping her blade suddenly it clanged on the ground but Jess ignored this as she embraced Brooklyn who had startled her, she could feel his strong arms wrap around her petite body and hold her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I have been so worried about you" he murmured into her soft hair.

Jess nuzzled his chest and could not help but smile in pure bliss, it felt as if she had not seen Brooklyn in many years but she had truly only last seen him a few days ago.

Separating herself from Brooklyn she picked her blade off from the dirty ground and brushed it clean using her jacket as a close and sheathed it, noting that Brooklyn did not have his bow with him…strange.

"Why are you here Brooklyn? Boris obviously did not send you to check that the job was done right"

"I am merely here on my own accord; I have little wish to be Boris's lapdog"

"But you are heir?"

"And so was Kai but he left did he not"

Jess did not answer but nodded her head in a simple yes; Kai was legend to most, an irritation to those who were older and wiser and a leader of freedom from destiny, he had left when the rules stated that he far too young to leave the clan, but no one had told Jess why he had exiled himself at such a young age?

"Jess, come, we have a job do we not?"

Grabbing her hand he led her onto the church rooftop, down the beams of the broken roof and finally they crouched above the pews in the center of the church, and saw the three vampires down below and heard everything that was being said.

* * *

"You should tell her" said Heero

"No" Tyson hastily said

The two brothers knelt around their table in the house; a pack of cards lay in front of them as they played a game of rummy.

"And why not…she might even believe you"

"She wont, Hilary's just not that kind of supernatural girl like Emily who just loves the weird stuff"

"You'll never know unless you tell her, huh she might even want to fight"

Tyson raised an eyebrow and picked up a card from the pile, eight of ace, great not what he needed right now, throwing it away Tyson sighed.

Heero picked the eight up and gave smile and lay down on the table, nine, ten, joker and eight of ace in order.

"Did you think that you could get away without telling her Tyson…you blow her off more then she realizes"

"You sound just like dad"

Heero watched his younger brother carefully, Tyson rarely mentioned their adventuress father who spent more time discovering then seeing them.

"Did you read his letter…it came today, said he'd be back before you started school in the new year, since your exams are all finished"

Tyson threw another card he had drawn into the pile and sighed, "Yeah I read it"

"So are you gonna tell her?"

"Maybe" mumbled Tyson, watching Heero draw another card from the pile and throwing a card from his hand.

"If I win this game you'll go and tell her the truth - deal?"

"Whatever"

Heero threw his last cards on the table and won the game, he grinned at Tyson but then frowned when he saw his brothers face.

"What's wrong?"

"What if she rejects _me?_"

"Why? Cause you hunt the things that go bump in the night?"

"Yeah"

"Tyson…you wont know till you try, understood?"

Tyson stood up, brushing the creases out of his pants, "yeah whatever, I'm going out ok"

"Tyson-"

But before Heero could continue Tyson was already long gone.

"-what are you scared of?"

* * *

"This looks like a single attack…could it be the same as before?"

"Could be, similar spaces between fangs and he's dry too, not good"

Max frowned, what was going on? Why there were suddenly so many random attacks in the human zone, plus what made it worse that this was also done in such a public place at a Fair for crying out loud…what was hell was happening.

"Is it possible that this has anything to do with the Ball this year?" asked Ray

"It's possible that there's some hostility between the two clans but it's never been this bad, and besides I have a hunch that these are rogues" explained Kenny

"Rogue Vampires? Isn't that a bit of a coincidence, I mean the balls in a few days or next week or whenever it is, doesn't that seem strange to you?" asked Max

Kenny nodded but did not look up from his laptop which rested on his knees.

"Their not fledglings that I can tell you, their too experienced to be fledglings, plus no ones been changed in over two decades"

"No here at least, maybe in other parts of the world but not here…have any of you heard from Tyson?" asked Max

Ray shook his head and shrugged, "I heard from Mariah that he had a fight with Hilary over some guy she went out with, I don't know the detail but he apparently hasn't been out since"

"Ouch" Max winced, guessing that he should keep the news he wished to tell Tyson to himself until the right notice.

"Hey there's any email from Judy, you want to hear it now or wait for our fearless leader?" said Kenny

"We'll let him know when he gets here" stated Ray

"Almighty then"

They heard the clicks of Kenny's keyboard, clearing his throat the mouse haired boy dictated the email from Judy.

"_Insider says Ball has been suspended till further notice, a date has not been issued out. Will contact when receive more information"_

"Well that was short and sweet…wonder who the insider is?" asked Max

"Yeah, must be someone who can't stand the clans…maybe the rogues?"

Kenny shook his head, "No, it was these very vampires that told us what the clans thought of the rogues, it couldn't be them"

Ray shrugged and glanced back at the dead victim on the stone cold gurney, "Then who is it?"

* * *

"Jess" whispered Brooklyn into her ear as they crouched watching.

She turned her head not even a centimeter to listen to him, "That's Kai and I don't know the other two"

She nodded and watched eagerly ready to learn.

Down below The trio seemed to be sitting together close to each other, talking about something important.

Straining her ears to hear Jess caught every word that was being spoken.

"But I thought she was dead?" said the redhead

"She is or was…oh hell I don't know to think" said Kai

"Well I don't see why you can't tell her"

"Because she'll think I'm some crazed junkie that's why" claimed Kai.

The redhead shrugged.

Then the burly lilac haired groaned and shook his head, "What I don't get is why this has happened"

"Who cares, what's happened has happened, its not like history will repeat itself will it…Kai?" argued the redhead.

Jess moved her gaze to Kai's face and saw a contorted look spread across his features, a look full of hate and sadness full of sorrow and of lost love.

She felt Brooklyn's grip tightened around his waist as he held her tight making sure she did not slip, he hissed when he saw Kai's face and buried his own in her hair.

"I will not let that happened twice in my lifetime, I am older now and I know what can and should be done"

There was small pause in the conversation when the redhead suddenly looked up at the roof and stared straight at Jess and Brooklyn, he licked his lips and winked at the two.

"You know, I was thinking, what if Voltaire and Boris found out about this miracle"

"That will _not_ happen!" shouted Kai in fury at even the suggestion of those two finding out.

"Yeah well I think it's a little two late for that" the redhead said as he nodded his shoulder in Jess and Brooklyn's direction.

Kai looked straight at Jess, straight into her eyes, his own crimson pierced her own crystal blue gaze with such intensity that she lost her footing and fell out of Brooklyn's grip and fell hard onto the floor, right at their feet.

Jess quickly stood up and gained her composure back to her confident state and drew her weapon, pointing it straight at Kai, ready to defend herself if necessary.

Kai gazed at her and then smirked, "Are you not you a little young to be spying on us?"

Jess did not answer but could only wonder why Brooklyn was still hiding in the roof, was he afraid of Kai? Was that possible?

Raising her blade higher she spread her legs ready to move quickly if she needed to make a quick getaway.

She watched Kai closely, watching his eyes, his body, his manner; he did not draw a weapon but merely turned his head to side looking at her.

"Did anyone teach you that it was rude to spy?"

"No" she answered, still unsure of what would become of her.

"Who sent you" asked the redhead abruptly.

"B-Boris"

"Hmm, then you might know Brooklyn…do you?" asked Kai, straightening his head and faced her full on.

She nodded, how was it that Kai would know Brooklyn? She knew that they were close in age but why would they know each other? None of this made sense.

Kai flashed his fangs as he smiled in a sort of maniac way, he looked up and his smile grew as his stare fell onto Brooklyn's shadowed body.

"I would never think of you as one to be tied down Brooklyn, are you going to explain yourself or are you going to hide up there all night?"

Jess gasped in surprise, she couldn't even see Brooklyn when she searched for him, and how was Kai able to do so in a matter of seconds?

Brooklyn landed next to Jess; he stood in a defensive position and also had the same look plastered on his face as Kai did.

"Long time since I've seen that look Kai, what's it been, a hundred years?"

Brooklyn's tone was relaxed and this surprised Jess, it was as if he was talking to an old friend, she peered at the other two and saw that they were also unsure of Brooklyn's tone.

Kai shrugged, "More or so, I lose track of time when I'm having fun"

Another flash of his fangs made Jess's skin crawl.

"Your ideas of fun are very different from mine Kai, so tell me, what is it that you plan on doing here?"

"I plan on taking a nap then go hunting, is _that _such a crime nowadays?"

Brooklyn chuckled, and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked, his eyes darkening, he did not like being laughed at.

"You are, found a sense of humor over the years have you?"

Kai's expression relaxed once more, "Something I picked up on my travels, I see that you wont be doing much traveling will you…not when your tied down?"

Brooklyn wrapped an arm around Jess's waist and gave a smile, "it is a lot nicer then you think, you should give it a try"

"Hmph in your dreams"

"But I hear you've found your girl again, is she really _her_?"

"I never thought you as an eavesdropper Brooklyn"

"And I never thought you as a deserter Kai"

Kai hissed and moved to the pew he had been sleeping on and took his katana off of the wooden seat and drew it, hearing it sing as he did so.

"The past is the past, it will never be spoken of"

"Yeah just like _Elizabeth_?"

Kai moved so fast no human would be able to see him, he swept the katana at Brooklyn, and the blade was blocked by Jess's own, as Brooklyn had grabbed it and used it as a shield.

Kai dropped the katana and stepped back.

"You of all people should know better then to mention her to me Brooklyn, since _you're_ the one that murdered her"

Jess gasped and Kai raised an eyebrow, was she not aware of her lovers acts before she was a vampire?

"From her reaction I take it you haven't told _her _everything"

"_Her _names Jess"

Kai did not respond but sheathed the blade.

"I think you've overstayed your visit Brooklyn…and Jess, its time for you to go"

Brooklyn nodded and grabbed Jess's arm to take her away.

"Brooklyn…not a word of this to you-know-who, understood"

"I can't make promises I can't keep, Kai, but I'll try"

"That you will Brooklyn"

Brooklyn back faced Kai and he looked back and nodded and left in one fluid motion.

Kai turned back to the other two and frowned at them, "Go hunt, I have things to think about"

Bryan and Tala nodded but neither moved, Kai wanted them to leave, they didn't want to leave him in this state, and besides it was already early morning.

"Kai-" the both started to say but Kai did not want to explain, not now and threw his sheathed katana at the two, it slammed into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Go…just go!"

"As you wish" Tala said and he left his friend in rage, in pure anger and confusion, he was worried, so worried for the man that had saved his life so many years ago.

* * *

The night was almost through, dawn would be rising soon and the day would begin once more.

Hilary sat in her bed awake, she hadn't gotten any sleep all night as she had tossed and turned in her bed.

As she sat she sighed and closed her eyes wondering about the people she knew, wondering what they would be doing, sleeping? Eating? Playing games? Thinking of her?

Sudden he cell phone flashed and her ring tone began, someone was phoning her at this time?

Answering it she said hello and found out that it was Kai, he asked if he had woken her but she said no and he asked if tomorrow night or tonight since it was already morning if they could talk, at the park, just talk. She nodded worried since he had sounded upset and wondered if their relationship was just ending?

Switching her phone off Hilary gazed up into the night sky through the space between her curtains and frowned.

"What's wrong Kai?" she mumbled to herself, worried and scared.

* * *

End of chapter, not very good chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, sorry for the wait, I've been having some trouble writing this chapter.

Thanx: dranzerhilary, Darkblackshadowangel1, yamiviva, Christin, StarlightAngel101, A Friend For Life And Beyond, sky d, Moonlight Serenity, AnimeAddict428

Please review I beg of you I love reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 9**

Dawn came with one swift movement, awaking the birds and the trees; it was during this time that the night and day became one being.

A feeling of new life, of a new day…

Hilary lay in her bed, huddled underneath blankets and blankets, hiding from the world outside.

She ignored the phone ringing, the birds singing and the cars hooting, she just wanted to be here in her bed left alone.

Hilary heard her front door open and hoped that it was Tyson who had come back to talk.

But it wasn't Tyson but Mariah.

Mariah came and sat on Hilary's bed; she lay down behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her friend, forming a bond between friends.

"Did he call?" asked Mariah

Hilary shook her head against the damp pillow case, damp from her tears.

"Don't worry, he'll come around you'll see, now c'mon we have to get you cleaned up and then we can got out"

Hilary shook her head - no.

Mariah pulled the duvet off of the small body of Hilary and smiled in triumph.

"C'mon, we can go shopping, its nice outside, the sun is even shining for you"

But Hilary only brought her body closer into a ball.

"Hil, if you don't get out of this place you will get sick and then you'll only have yourself to blame, now come"

Mariah took hold of Hilary's ankles and began to pull her off the bed, once Hilary's feet touched the floor did she get up sitting on the bed she watched her friend.

Mariah smiled in success at her achievement and headed towards Hilary closet.

"Hmm, you need some colours, maybe some orange? Or these red shorts, what do you think?"

Mariah held the red shorts up in Hilary's face and she shrugged.

Mariah threw the shorts at Hilary and then grabbed her white tank top and also threw that at her.

"There, now get dressed while I feed your poor Storm"

Hilary heard her friend leave and picked the clothes up, she stared at them for some time before she decided she might as well get up, it's not like she didn't have anyone to live for.

* * *

_Some hours later_

"See, what I told you, shopping always helps with the blues" Mariah said this before taking a bit from her toasted sandwich.

The two girls sat at a restaurant eating, after long hours of trying on clothes and buying clothes they were so hungry they almost ravaged their waiter.

"So are you going to tell me about this guy Kai or am I going to be in the dark for the rest of eternity?"

Hilary smiled at the thought of Kai.

"So where did you meet him?"

"At the bus stop" Hilary mumbled

"Well that's not very romantic, and here I thought people didn't talk on the bus"

"He didn't get on the bus"

"Oh…so how did you end up at the fair the other night?"

"I gave him my number and he asked me out, that's all"

"He seems very different from the others guys around here, even Ray noticed that he was a bit…off"

"Mariah can I ask you something"

"You know you can ask me anything Hil"

Hilary hesitated before voicing her thoughts, "I don't want to see Tyson again Mariah, is…is that wrong?"

"I don't know, it depends really"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you still love him"

* * *

Was he a normal vampire?

This was the question that haunted Kai's subconscious as he lay alone, while the sun was up in the sky Kai lay still and thinking.

Whatever the answer maybe he knew for a fact that he was not even close to being normal.

How was he going to tell Hilary that he was a vampire, was he going to just blurt it out like some lunatic, she may even think he _was _a lunatic.

He hadn't told Elizabeth so why should he tell Hilary, what made her so different?

Kai did not know the answer to that either, but that very questions plagued his mind.

Rolling onto his side, Kai wrapped his arms around him and squeezed his eyes shut, whatever the answers to his questions he wished that the night would just arrive.

* * *

Hilary was walking towards the park where she had agreed to meet Kai for the talk he wanted to have.

She was worried about whether what he wanted to talk about was deadly serious or whether he just wanted to see her.

All she knew was that she had to be at the park at nine o'clock near the swings.

As she neared the swings Hilary began to feel cold and a sudden gush of wind made her hair smack against her face.

Wrapping the jacket she wore tighter around her body Hilary suddenly stopped walking and sighed, she checked the time and saw that it was a few minutes too nine.

Deciding that this was a bad idea and feeling rather vulnerable and scared of what could happen in the dark Hilary made the decisions to turn back and call Kai later to tell him that she couldn't make it.

Turning Hilary suddenly walked into something rather solid cold like a statue.

She looked up too see the shadowed face of Kai as he stood behind her with a perplexed look on his face.

He touched her face and he frowned as he removed his own black jacket and placed it on her shoulder.

"Come we can sit under the gazebo before you freeze to death"

Hilary had barely heard him as she stared up at his pale face, his eyes a deep hazel almost crimson, she saw his eyes seem sadden and then almost joy to be here with her.

And when he touched her she felt a spike of ice creep along her spine in a flash and she realized that he must be freezing.

She removed his jacket and held it out to him to have, "No, you must be freezing without this, here you have it"

Kai shook his head and placed his hand flat on the small of her back and guided her towards the gazebo which was made for rainy days and nights.

They sat on a bench and Hilary placed the jacket back on and watched as he sat down next to her.

There was silence and Hilary looked up from her hands and examined him, what was bothering him so?

He turned to face her directly, he opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say he looked away and studied his nails.

Hilary placed her hand on his hunched shoulder and sighed, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence.

"I have something to tell you" he finally said, his voice was strained and she thought he sounded oddly off.

"I have something as well I need to tell you" she responded.

Kai moved and sat back against the back of the bench and felt Hilary snug close to him, she head under his arm and his arm wrapped around her.

Luckily his need to feed had been recently replenished so this closeness was not a problem.

"Would you like to go first?" he asked as he stroked her upper arm, creating small patterns and chills on her arm.

Hilary lifted her head and sat up straight.

"The day I met you I'd been waiting at the restaurant close by for someone and they never showed up and so the only reason I even met you was because…that someone…he wasn't there and so I left"

Kai looked at her closely watching her carefully, preparing himself for whatever news she was ready to tell him.

Her eyes welled up with tears and her voice was chocked.

"Kai…I…I have a boyfriend"

Kai watched as the words left her mouth and she fell apart.

The tears pained him to see her cry here at his feet; he wrapped his arms around her warm soft body and held her tight against his chest where she cried till there were no tears left.

"And now we had a fight and Kai…I don't know what to do" she sobbed, she shoulders moving as she heaved, her body against his own.

Kai rubbed her back with his hand as she finally calmed down and left herself from his chest and wiped her eyes.

She sat looking down at her lap, unsure of what to say or so, she felt self-conscious, and she could feel his unique eyes bore into her as he watched her carefully.

Kai lifted her chin so that she was now staring straight at him, she felt his other hand's thumb wipe away the stray tears.

She felt him lean towards her and kiss her forehead, her nose and then her lips gently.

"He has obviously been neglecting his duties as a loyal boyfriend, I do not think badly of what you have done by seeing me, most likely without him knowing"

He paused as he frowned slightly.

"No man whether he still a boy should ever think of leaving such a sensitive beauty such as yourself alone to wait, for they should be honored as I am today to be in your presence"

They sat in silence, as Kai cupped her face in his hands and leaned and kissed her all over her face, and finally his lips rested on her own.

His hands left her face and wrapped themselves around her waist and brought her to sit on his lap.

His kisses ran down her jaw line and his nose brushed along her neck until he retraced his steps and stopped where he had started.

The couple sat on the bench with Hilary's head resting under his neck and Kai holding her steady in his arms.

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kai sat un-answering, his fingers creating patterns on her arms as he breathed in her scent, he could smell the strawberries in her hair and vanilla on her skin.

"It was nothing" he finally answered.

Hilary closed her eyes as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"O-Ok"

* * *

Tyson marched into the HQ of the slayers and slumped angrily into a soft chair.

"Tyson, what's wrong now?" asked Max as he watched his old friend.

"Hilary won't talk to me"

"Well have you tried being nice, you know shouting wont help the cause" said Max.

Tyson shook his head, "And now Heero suggests that I tell her the truth"

"Maybe its time she knew what was really going on you know, then you wouldn't get into fights like this anyway…did you find out who she went out with?"

"A friend" Tyson mimicked Hilary

"A girl maybe?" suggested Max

"No a guy, Ray met him at the Fair, said he's really strange, said he had a funny aura about him"

Max frowned, "Ray's never been wrong with his feeling about someone"

Tyson nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about her Max"

Max started to move out the room and headed to the door which led outside.

"Max where are you going?"

Max shrugged, "Just need some fresh air"

* * *

Hilary shifted and opened her eyes slowly.

She had fallen asleep?

She looked about and saw that she was still on Kai lap in the same position as before; she shifted and felt her joints crack.

Kai wrapped his arms tighter around her as she began to slide off his lap; she looked up and saw him staring down at her, humour in his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked as she disengaged herself from his arms.

"About an hour"

"I'm sorry, I must have been heavy"

Kai shook his head, "You weren't heavy at all"

Hilary stood in front of Kai as she straightened out her clothes and smiled at him as she stood watching him.

She saw his eyes move away from her but too stare behind her instead, Hilary moved too see what had caught his attention.

She saw two young men walking towards them, both quite tall and pale; one was a redhead and the other lilac.

She noted a certain quality to the way they moved, almost graceful.

As the two moved closer Kai stood and wrapped an arm around Hilary's waist and watched as they stopped a meter away from the couple.

"Hilary, these are my friends, Tala and Bryan"

The two nodded when heard their names and Hilary smiled warmly.

Tala moved closer and as if inspecting Hilary he smiled a toothy grin and nodded his head to Kai and grinned.

"I am sorry to say this Hilary, but we have to steal Kai away from you, we have prior engagements to attend this evening" this came from Tala, Hilary noted how Kai's body tensed when he said this and the slight accent to Tala's speech.

"That is alright, I have better be going home now anyway"

Tala and Bryan moved off to wait for Kai as he said his goodbyes to Hilary.

The two embraced and Kai kissed her head and held her tight.

"You should come over for a movie tomorrow night" she suggested.

"I would like that" he said.

"I'll text you the details then" she said and the two parted.

As Kai watched her walk off his two companions came and stood next to him.

"She's still oblivious, are you going to tell her?" asked Tala

"Eventually" said Kai, "Now what is it that we have to go too?"

"Voltaire wants to talk to you privately"

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, what do you all think??

Anyway I hope you all understand and will REVIEW

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, yamiviva, Thefairybloom, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Christin, sky d, dranzerhilary ,YoyoTheChef


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 10**

_The Other Night_

Jess took in a deep breath before she entered the throne room of Blood Trillium.

She felt the other vampires' eyes on her as she walked towards the raised dais where Boris could be seen as he observed his growing clan with much satisfaction.

She bowed slightly when she stopped at the dais and he left the dais and came to stand in front of her body.

"You have found out something?" he asked her, as he raised a wine glass of pure human blood to his thin white lips, most likely stolen from the blood banks.

"Yes" she answered

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Jess looked down at her feet and looked back up suddenly, she was scared but she couldn't let him know that, for that would only give him the satisfaction of frightening her.

"They were discussing a dream"

"A _dream_" this had caught Boris off guard, vampires rarely dreamt at all and if they did it was usually of their past lives before they changed.

Jess nodded.

"What was it about, this _dream_?"

"About a girl…he called her Elizabeth; he said he had found another one like her, a reincarnation I believe he called it"

Boris frowned, reincarnations where highly rare, and too meets one that you knew was even rarer.

"And he was convinced this new girl was Elizabeth?"

Again Jess nodded.

Boris suddenly grinned and clapped his hands together laughing; he got the attention of the rest of the vampires in the room who looked up eagerly to hear whatever he had to say.

"Plans back on, but this time…we have _bait_"

Jess gave a shudder, what had she done?

* * *

_Present_

"Voltaire?"

Tala and Bryan nodded and handed the note that gave this order to Kai, the note was written on yellowish paper, it was folded and a wax stamp of a rose was on it, which proved of its origins.

Kai opened it and frowned deeply, this was not Voltaire's handwriting. Voltaire's was rather professional handwriting but here Kai saw an inexperienced scrawl, but he noted how the penmanship was vaguely familiar.

"Are you going to go?" asked Bryan who was rather afraid of seeing Voltaire after what had happened to him before.

Kai tore the note up into tiny pieces and handed it back to Tala who stared at him curiously.

"Yes I'm going, and you two are not going to follow, is that understood?"

The two stared at him blankly, Kai rarely went anywhere without them and if he did they usually followed in case something happened.

"But-" began Tala

"No buts, this is for me alone, are we clear on that. No. Following."

Both nodded solemnly.

Kai nodded and noticed that Hilary had left with his jacket, all well, it's not like he could feel the cold really badly.

* * *

The meeting place that was declared in the message was to be at an old cemetery which hadn't seen a burial in decades and was usually deserted except for the caretaker who was half deaf.

Kai had been told to wait at the center of the cemetery where there were a dozen of cherry blossom trees scattered.

He came to halt as he stood in the chilly wind; a small breeze had caught up and had sent chills down his spine, a frosty wind.

"Your late" came a female voice, and it was once he heard it that Kai instantly knew who was here, not Voltaire but Morganna.

Morganna stood out of the shadows and stood in the moonlight, her body exposed in his view.

She was tall, her body was curvy as she stood in front of him, dressed in high heal boots and a long skirt with a slit in the side that ran up her thigh.

A long sleeved shirt with transparent arms that had wide cuffs.

Kai looked over at her face and saw her long lush red curls fall down over she shoulders and stop mid-waist.

Her eyes were like emeralds, a deep colour that twisted Kai's stomach as she stared at her face, her eyes were memorizing but it was her lips that had him captured full plump pink lips.

She smirked when she saw him stare and ran her tongue over his lower lip and gave a sly smile, showing her long white sharp fangs that seemed to shine in the moonlight.

She stepped forward.

"It's been so long Kai, have you missed me?"

Kai stepped backwards.

"What do you want you witch" he asked, his tone was irritated just by seeing her.

"A witch? But Kai, you know that I am like you, a vampire"

She stepped forward again.

"My but you have grown, so much older then you were when you changed…so much more…skilled"

"What do you want Morganna?"

"But Kai didn't you know, Morganna sounds so old…I'm Morgan now"

Morganna was a meter away from Kai, she had been walking slowly up to him and now had him trapped his back against a tall tomb stone.

She held out her right hand and it was then Kai saw that the sleeve on her right was shorter then her left and now he saw why.

The rose tattoo was darker then his, just proved that she was older then him, and then Kai saw that the rose tattoo had grown since he had last seen it, it only did that if her status had grown.

And then Kai looked up and saw where a tattoo of mating was and he growled as he could smell him on her, the scent of her mate…Voltaire.

"You mated him?!" Kai was seething at even the thought of that scum touching her.

She shrugged, "How else do you expect me to get to the top of the food chain, its hard you know, for female vampires".

She looked him up and down and licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm like a vampire version of a gold digger, except for digging for gold I'm digging for something a lot less tangible"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Morganna rested a hand on his chest were his heart would be thundering and smiled as she moved in closer.

"And what is it that your digging for?" he asked breathily as she felt her press her body against his, her lips millimeters away from his own.

"Nothing you can give me"

And with a touch of her lips, Kai's eyes widen suddenly as his body went tense but relaxed just as quickly.

Silence fell upon them and time had seemed to stop and take a picture as if someone had frozen them together.

Without thinking twice for his actions, Kai placed his hands on the small of her back as he kissed her back with such force and list.

Her own tongue ran against his fangs and she smiled and as she felt him growl and only hold onto her harder.

She felt his trail of kisses move down her neck as he nipped her skin, she felt a hand leave her back and move her shirt which was covering her shoulder.

She felt his lips run across her shoulder and then move up her neck, and then she felt his fangs against her neck and she shuddered with excitement.

"How long as it been since you've touched someone?" she asked him as she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Far too long" she heard him groaned in her ear as she felt his hands creep under her shirt and her own hands buried in his hair.

Her hands left his thick hair and ran down his back, feeling his muscles move and tense up as she stroked him.

"Why are you doing this too me?" he asked her as she felt him smell her hair and nip her ear.

"I'm not doing anything Kai; you're the one that's doing all the work"

There was silence and all that could hear was their heaving breathing and silent moans escaping from each of their lips.

Without thinking, Morganna was on the ground with Kai lying on top of her, his weight wasn't on her at all as he propped himself on top of her, her shirt was thrown to one side as she felt his lips move towards her breasts.

"does this not this feel bad…doing this while Elizabeth lies dead in the ground?" she suddenly asked.

Kai stopped and sat up, he glared at her and lay down next to her on the ground, it was then did he notice that his shirt also was missing.

Morganna looked over at him and sighed and sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest, the slit fell apart as she brought her legs up and showing off a bare leg.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that she was still on your mind, it was insensitive"

Kai looked over at her and raised his head, he propped himself on his arms and lay there watching her carefully.

That was not what he had expected her to say, this wasn't the Morganna he had known earlier in his dark life, the past Morganna was manipulate, and she was cunning and thick-skinned to any kind of emotion…what has happened to her over the years?

"Does he hurt you?" Kai asked as he sat up properly.

Morganna shook her head, her red curls bounced as she did so, knowing all to well of who he was talking about.

"We generally leave each other to our own devices, he does his work against Boris and I do mine with the females"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You're the head of the females?" he asked.

"Yeah, after you left everything just kind of fell apart, Voltaire and Boris fought a lot, and disregarded the females with such…disgust, as if they were nothing…then I came to age and I took up the role no one had been able to fulfill"

"Looks like I've missed quite a lot" he mused

Morganna smiled and nodded and saw a far off look in his face.

"Why are you here Kai?" she asked

"Voltaire sent me a message to come for the Ball; he has some conspiracy theory about Boris trying to kill him"

Morganna frowned, this was news to her.

"Why…why did you run away?" she asked.

"I couldn't stay here, if felt as if I was being suffocated, too many rules"

"Oh yes going with the rules are against Kai's nature, even as a human you were a rule breaker, I guess old habits die hard" she teased him and smiled.

Kai stared at her in amazement, how she remembered him as a human when he could barely remember his past life, and then he saw the way she smiled and noticed how relaxed she was with him, like old friends.

"Do you wish to carry on what we've started?" she asked curiously.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked up into the starry night, so perfect.

"Why not" he answered and flashed his fangs are her, this made her gasp, she felt his body close to her own and that was when she realized that he had been moving closer and closer towards her.

"Are you sure Voltaire wont sense it?" he asked

"Not unless I'm in trouble or in pain"

Kai kissed her lips and snaked an arm around her, and lay her down on the hard ground.

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure biting you isn't painful" he said against her lips, he felt her smile at that.

"Well you know what they say, being bitten by a vampire is better then having sex"

"Is that so?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"I don't think it's ever been proven though", she shuddered as she felt his fangs graze her neck.

She felt Kai readjust his body, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Do you want to do some scientific studies on it?" he asked

"I know you do" she whispered hoarsely.

She felt his fangs on her neck, she felt the tips and then in one swift movement they were en bedded into her neck.

Her body tensed and held onto him closer.

Kai removed his teeth and licked her blood, enjoying the burning sensation of her sweet honey blood running down his throat.

Her body relaxed and their breathing was heavy.

"Did we prove anything?" he asked

Morganna smiled and kissed his cheek, tasting her own blood.

"Let's just say it's an experience worth dying for"

Kai kissed her fully and then turned back, he was saddened by the fact this was something Hilary could never fully experience unless she was changed.

Morganna noticed the change in his mood and stroked his cheek, seeing the troubled look in his eyes.

"Kai?" she wanted to ask what was wrong, maybe he was thinking of Elizabeth? No this was something else, something she couldn't pin point, something deeper.

Kai got off of Morganna and placed his shirt back on and handed hers to her, he sat there with his back turned to her.

Morganna placed her shirt on and moved and wrapped her arms around him, facing each other he leaned against her and it was then that she realized that he was crying.

"I'm so scared, I don't know what to do" he was crying freely.

"Shhhh, tell me what wrong?"

"I found her…I found Elizabeth"

Morganna frowned.

"Her names Hilary and I…I want to tell her the truth, I don't want it to happen again"

She stroked his head, comforting him.

"Maybe you should tell her, and then you'll be able to invite her to the Ball"

Kai stopped crying and raised his head from her arms and looked at her as if she were mad and a genius at once.

"Just think about it ok?" she said and he nodded.

The two stood up in silence and Morganna smiled.

"You have changed Kai, you've grown up" she stated.

"So have you" he answered.

"Are you calling me _old, _Kai?" she mocked hurt and they laughed.

"Just calling you grown up"

"You _are_ calling me old" she stated and slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"I hope to see you again Kai"

Kai smiled and nodded his head, "Me too, goodnight…Morgan"

Morganna smiled at hearing her new name.

"Am I still a witch?" she asked

"yeah, an old hag" he laughed playfully and she watched him run back into the night.

Morganna smiled as she stood alone in the burial ground and smiled, she felt tears run down her face…_another Elizabeth?_

"I guess we were never meant for each other after all" she whispered to herself.

She turned to face the moon and smiled, "Sweet dreams…Kai"

* * *

End of chapter. Wow that all took me by surprise…so what did you all think?? Anyone get confused??

Thanx: sky d, Silverwing X Moonrise, StarlightAngel101, Christin, DJxscribbles


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 11**

He traced the black rose tattoo on his wrist and sighed, looking up into the starry sky he wondered whether things had really changed so much since he had left?

At least the stars haven't changed, he mused as he watched them slowly fade away as dawn was beginning to break.

He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing, telling her about his darkest secret, about telling her of the monster that lived within.

Kai walked around the coffin, tracing the wood with his index finger as he did so, feeling every groove and line that was etched into the coffin since its birth.

Looking out of the window which was usually covered Kai sighed and walked towards it and watched as the world outside was getting ready to awake while inside here his own world was getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Brooklyn entered the room with his head held high, his shoulders squared and his lips pressed together, his hands balled in his jacket pockets.

He stopped as he came to the raised dais where Boris sat smiling sweetly.

Brooklyn stared straight at Boris; aqua green eyes stared with great boldness, suppressing a growl as Brooklyn remembered what Boris had done in the past to Jess he stood, holding his ground.

Boris turned to Brooklyn and climbed down the throne and stood where Brooklyn stood.

"The plan needs to be finalized; you will be at my side when it is executed?"

"Yes sir" responded Brooklyn.

"Good, I will inform you and the rest of the final outlines, for now, no news of this goes out of this room, is that understood?"

"Understood"

Boris smirked and patted Brooklyn on the shoulder, "That's my boy"

* * *

Max Tate watched the birds as they came and nested on his windowsill of his room, the house he sat in, in which he shared with Tyson and his older brother.

Max sighed and as he did so the birds fluttered and flew away.

He had left the HQ and had been wondering around all day and night, he was tired and restless as he couldn't get to sleep.

He was worried, about Tyson, about Hilary, about how in the blink of an eye everything just seems to fall apart.

A knock on his bedroom door and Max didn't answer; he was watching the sun rise.

Another knock and someone stepped in, Max heard them come closer towards him and finally a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Max, have you slept at all?" a voice asked.

Max shook his head.

"Heero, do you think that Tyson will tell her?"

Heero sighed.

"Max, Tyson I believe is having some trouble with even talking to her; those too have known each other for so long".

Max sighed again, his eyes closed as he felt the slight sun on his face.

"Dawn is my favourite time" said Heero.

"Why's that?"

Heero smiled a knowing smile and tapped the side of his nose, "It's a secret"

* * *

Hilary watched as her long time friend and only female friend looked through a pair of denim jeans and looked at there prices.

Hilary hadn't been up to shopping but she needed to get out of the apartment before she lost her mind completely.

Hilary had never been so confused, so torn between her head and her heart.

She turned to look at a stand of perfumes in the department store and sniffed one, nope to lavender like old people.

Mariah was busy choosing a new pink shade of nail polish and did not look to see what Hilary was up too.

Hilary picked another one up, _"Crisp Mint"._

Hilary lifted the jacket cuff she was wearing and smelt it, the jacket actually belonged to Kai and she had left without returning it.

It smelt of mint like the perfume, and something else, something so fresh and alive, she also smelt the hint of blood but she wasn't too sure about that.

Smelling the perfume she smiled, almost a perfect match.

"Mariah I'm going to get this one" she said as she showed her friend who smiled and nodded and also showed her the new shade she was getting.

The two left the store and headed to the bus stop outside of the mall.

"Hilary where did you get that gorgeous jacket?" asked Mariah as they waited.

"It's Kai's" Hilary answered dreamily.

"Well the mans got good taste I'll give him that…are you sure he's not gay because he is hot" said Mariah.

"Well I doubt some gay guy would kiss me" blushed Hilary.

"You've already kissed!?"

Hilary nodded as her friend stared at her in disbelief, it took Tyson and Hilary two months before they started anything like that and here the shy girl had only known this strange guy for not even a month and already they were kissing?!

"And later he's coming to my place to watch some movie" added Hilary.

"Ok so you've invited him already to your place, Hilary but this pace is a lot faster then usual".

"It's just that I feel so comfortable when I'm with him, I feel warm and safe and calm and you know the funny thing, I feel as if I've known him for ages, like old friends".

Mariah frowned, she herself had only seen this guy once and that was at the fair and he looked so tough and rough, nothing like Tyson.

"Maybe you're like lost soul mates" Mariah joked as the bus arrived.

Hilary laughed and smiled along with her friend as they boarded the bus, unaware of how close they were to the truth.

* * *

Kai was starving when he finally woke from the dreamless sleep.

Tala and Bryan had already left to hunt, leaving Kai alone and hungry.

He called Hilary and told her that he would be a bit late for the movie date and she said that it was fine, they had all night.

He had eaten in a while and he was rather surprised by the hunger that was deep within his bowls.

He growled in irritation, damn hunger.

He headed outside, along the roofs, along the alleys and the corners; he kept to the shadows, to the dark.

Kai was a creature of the night, a race as old as time itself; he could not begin to wonder of how they started or how they came to be drinking the blood of humans and animals.

A screech not so far away awoke him from his musings and caused him to stop moving and listen carefully for another scream just like it.

There, he heard it; he turned left and headed to an alley full of dumpsters and rubbish beyond belief.

'_Filthy humans'_ Kai thought as he looked around.

He then saw what was making the noise, a female human was being held by a male, a burly looking man with a certain hunger in his eyes.

Kai growled how much he hated the humans and their certain traits.

With inhuman speed Kai knocked the man out and watched as the female stared at him in awe and terror, she then ran not stopping.

Kai looked down at the man and kicked him as he lay on the ground curled up in a ball, blood from the guy's nose and mouth taunted Kai.

Kai knelt down next to the man and moved his head to reveal a fat neck, Kai placed a finger on the neck to feel the jugular vein thumping hard, Kai could hear it, the rapid beating of the mans heart.

'_Human blood was so much better when the human was alive, gave you a certain thrill',_ concluded Kai as he placed his fangs at the vein and heard the man groan in pain.

Kai growled in response and placed a firm hand over the mans mouth to keep him quiet.

Sinking his teeth into the neck Kai was hit with a million different thoughts and feelings, he could taste the high iron content and that unique taste every human had, Kai felt the man writher as Kai kept his hand over his mouth in order to muffle out the screams.

Suddenly the man twisted and bit Kai hand making Kai yelp in surprise and let go of his victim.

The man wriggled his way to away from Kai who grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him towards him, he was not satisfied.

There was another cry and a light shone on Kai's face, he let go of the man and turned to see that at the end of the alley was the very same woman who had been held captive by the man that was bleeding at Kai's very feet.

There was someone else with the woman, a police officer who was holding up a very strong torch light which made Kai's skin feel hot and burn.

"Dammit" Kai hissed and backed away.

The police officer shouted something at Kai but Kai still moved back slowly and then he began to shoot at Kai, a bullet piercing Kai's thick skin on his shoulder.

'_Damn guns' _thought Kai, _'Humans have no honor of warfare'._

And he was gone, disappearing into the night air.

* * *

Kai sat on the top of a large building, he couldn't believe that he had almost been caught and worse they probably had seen him.

Kai looked up into the sky, if you were in the center of any city you would never be able to see the stars, this saddened Kai as he looked up into the black sky.

He checked the time and decided that he had better be late to see Hilary then to never arrive.

Kai found her apartment with ease, she had text him her address even though he already knew where she lived and always found it without difficulty.

He was let in and walked up the stairs at a semi human pace so not to scare anyone who might open their doors.

Kai knocked and found Hilary standing there waiting, a large smile plastered over her head and hugged him before he could even enter.

He heard her breath in deeply and then moves away.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked as he took a long look around.

"You smell like mint" she said and handed him his other jacket; he nodded and watched as she told him to sit down on the couch.

A small cat suddenly as on his lap purring as it rubbed itself against him; he stroked it and felt it shudder.

"Looks like he likes you, do you want something to drink? Eat?"

"Water please" answered Kai as he watched the small cat.

Hilary was right, animals tended to behave differently around vampires, and every animal had a different reaction.

Hilary brought a large glass of ice cold water with ice inside floating on the top.

Kai drank from it gratefully, he was thirsty.

Hilary sat down next to him on the couch and smiled as she drank a cup of tea, she watched him carefully.

"So we have two movies, _Evolution_ or_ Underworld_?"

Hilary handed him the two DVD boxes and he read the back for the summary, he had not seen a recent movie in years, he preferred the good old stuff but these two looked alright.

"Which would you like to watch" he asked as he handed her _Evolution _so that he could read about _Underworld_.

He laughed softly as he read the summary at the back that would be a but of a laugh to watch.

"Well I've seen them both so it's really up to you, have you seen either of them?" she asked.

He shook his head and nudged her with the _Underworld _box and nodded, "This one, definitely this one" he laughed under his breath and watched as she inserted it in.

* * *

"So she actually saw the vampire?" asked Tyson as he looked over at picture of a woman who had supposedly seen a vampire.

"Well the story goes that she was being mugged by baldy over there, and some guy comes and knocks the guy out and she ran away in pure terror afraid he would do something to her, then she came back with a police officer and they both saw baldy on the ground bleeding from the neck and the guy who had saved her glaring at them almost", explained Heero.

"So the guy that saved her was a vampire?" asked Max.

Heero nodded and took out a piece of paper and placed it on the table in the HQ.

"We got her to describe him and this is what turned up"

The piece of paper had a sketch, of a man but not a man, his face was very much defined, and a pair of long fangs was seen, his eyes intense and hungry.

"So how do we know that it's the same vampire from the three rogues?" asked Max.

"The mugger died a few hours ago, he will have the puncture wounds" said Heero.

"He's dead?" Tyson was shocked.

"A vampire has a certain venom that they inject when feeding, this stops the blood from clotting while vampire saliva heals wounds and such" explained Kenny.

"Where's Ray, shouldn't he hear this?" asked Tyson.

"Ray's gone up country for a competition, remember?"

* * *

Tyson nodded how he could forget.

Kai could feel his body surge with emotions as he felt Hilary against his body, they were kissing but Kai had not fed completely and kept her at a certain distance.

His lips moved against her neck and he could feel her breath hitch and her blood race, he heard her blood pump and heart pound.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and they stopped, calming down, but Hilary did not moved to answer it.

The answering machine clicked and they heard Hilary speak and then a beep and then, Tyson…

"_Hey Hilary, its me, Tyson, listen I know things have been really rocky lately and I know I'm partly to blame but please, hear me out, give me one last chance, please Hilary, come to dinner with me tomorrow, please call me back, Tyson"._

They sat in silence, the movie had been put on mute and Hilary flicked it off and sat back looking at her shaky hands.

Kai reached out and took a hold of them and gave them a squeeze.

"You should give him a chance, don't end it on a bad foot" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I need to be going" he stood up and Hilary handed him his jacket so he would forget it.

"You keep it; I have some others I can use"

Hilary nodded and put the jacket on smiling; they hugged and gave final kisses.

"Goodnight Hilary" he said.

"'night Kai"

* * *

End of chapter, what did you think?! I know it was a long wait but it took me forever to start this chapter…hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d, Christin, dranzerhilary, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Silverwing X Moonrise, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Also, go and read OUR BLOODY MEMORIES it's an awesome fic and based off this, and if you want to know more about this world I have spun go read it, it's by StarlightAngel101 so off you go and read it PLEASE.

REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 12**

Tyson placed his phone back on the coffee table and sighed as he fell back onto the hard floor, his body spread out he laid there, eyes closed, arms around his face he laid, feeling nervous and relieved at the same time.

Nervous for he does not know how Hilary will take his phone call and relieved for he could even make the phone call, he had hung up three times before he finally did it.

Something nudged him in his side and he removed his arms and looked up to see Heero staring down at him.

"You know being depressed about the whole situation will not help" Heero said as he sat down on the floor next to his younger brother.

"What of she doesn't call me back, what then?" asked Tyson.

"Ty, you've known Hilary since forever and you two have always been friends, maybe it's just time for you both to move on with your lives, and besides, I would like to meet who ever have stolen her heart".

Tyson was not pleased with his brother's answer and huffed, shoulders hunched.

"That's not the point Heero".

Heero watched his brother in silence for a few seconds before getting up, dusting his pants off he glances at Tyson.

"Then what is the point?"

There was no answer and Heero left, Tyson sat there sulking, wiping his wet eyes he looked over at the photo he had in the frame of him and Hilary together.

"I still love her".

* * *

Hilary stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, a soft towel wrapped around her petite body she stared at herself.

She remembered the conversation she had had with Kai earlier this evening; he had told her that he figured she should give him another chance.

But Hilary hadn't been so sure, she didn't know what to say to Tyson, she didn't know why she felt this way, usually they would have loads to talk about, but now…it looked like they had out talked each other…maybe even outgrown each other.

She glanced at the henna tattoo and saw that it was already fading slowly, she sighed.

She didn't particularly like her body, she felt that her waist was too thin and her thighs too big her hair too plain and her height to normal.

That was the world…normal, that what she was…boring and normal, not exotic like Mariah was, she could do what she liked, she could be herself.

Getting dressed in her new black skirt and top, Hilary wondered if this was even a good idea, was seeing Tyson what she really wanted right now?

Putting her hair up she headed back to the bathroom mirror…she had called Tyson back and arranged to meet at a restaurant not far from her own flat.

Redoing her hair, Hilary remembered a comment Kai had made on her hair, that it looked better when down, she smiled at that and left her hair to hang past her shoulders a bit.

She would do anything to please Kai.

* * *

Kai wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew for sure that he couldn't help but be anything but curious.

It was the evening now and the sun had almost just set, he was the first one to wake and was getting ready to get out.

He wanted to see this Tyson, who Hilary spoke of so often, she made him out to be a jerk but at the same time Kai detected a hint of fondness.

He needed to see whether he was worth his trouble, whether he was what Hilary really needed in her life.

Ok so he sounded like an overprotective boyfriend but who could blame him, he had found her and he wasn't about to lose her like before, no, he has been given a second chance and he wasn't about to let it slip by.

Wrapping his scarf around his neck Kai looked over at the photograph of him and Elizabeth, he smiled.

* * *

Hilary saw Tyson waiting at the restaurant entrance; he had dressed rather smartly for a change except he still wore that cap on his head.

She smiled and greeted him while they took a table.

It was quiet between them, something that was awkward and unnerving; it made her skin crawl at the thought that they may actually be finished.

They ordered and waited for the food.

"So, what have you been up to?" Tyson asked as he removed his cap and began to fiddle with it.

Hilary shrugged as she sipped her drink, "Nothing much, went shopping with Mariah, not too much".

Tyson nodded.

"I heard, from the grapevine that you went out with some guy, is it you know, serious?"

Hilary stared at him for a moment.

"I do not believe that that is any of your business".

"None of my…but Hil, the guy could be a serial killer or some maniac off the streets", his voice was raised and he almost stood up from his seat.

Hilary was calm as she watched him.

"He is nothing but a kind gentleman Tyson, he has qualities that you obviously lack" she said as the food was laid down on the table.

"Yeah, like what?" he asked gruffly, as he poked his steak.

"Like Trust"

"You think I don't trust you? Hil its not you it's _him _you barely even know him, it's him I don't trust".

"You don't even know him" she cried out softly so no one would hear them.

"Know him? Hilary…do you know him? Really do you _know_ him?"

"It feels like I've known him for years Tyson, its something you wouldn't even understand…I can't…I cant explain how it feels to be with him".

Tyson watched her carefully, she looked distraught and he hated seeing her like that, he nodded and took hold of her hand which was shaking on the table.

"Hilary, I know how that feels because I feel that way about you, believe me Hilary, c'mon lets just eat".

Hilary nodded and picked her fork up; she did not remove her hand from Tyson's.

* * *

Kai stood in the alleyway, hidden in the dark he stood watching carefully.

He was lucky that Hilary had chosen the window seat, so he got a clear view of them even though they would not be able to see him.

His first impression of Tyson was that the boy was extremely arrogant and truly naïve of most things around him.

But the more Kai watched him he saw someone that was kind and gentle, but had a temper hidden under that childlike appearance.

He had been watched the dinner with care, he watched their lips and the words which they said formed in his mind, he watched as Tyson had made her upset and this had caused an involuntary need to go to her.

He saw Tyson place his hand on hers and saw that she did not remove her own, Kai was not sure what to deduce from that.

Kai smelt everything around him, he smelt the rubbish around him, and he smelt the food from the restaurant which made him sick to his stomach and then, something else.

A scent so familiar, turning around Kai saw Brooklyn a meter away from him.

"Glad to see you could drop by" Kai said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, are you hunting or just observing?" Brooklyn was never sure of what Kai was thinking, no one could, it was possibly one of the many reasons why he was feared and adored by all.

"Observing for now…and you?"

"Just fed, do you remember that game we used to play?" Brooklyn asked.

Kai looked back at Hilary and Tyson and turned his back to them.

"You were a rubbish hunter then" Kai said with a smirk.

"And it was only when I beat your sorry ass that I was regarded as something to you".

Kai did not answer, he leaned against the wall and looked at Brooklyn, and he was still cloaked by the dark.

"Things were going great then, before…you know".

Kai growled, "Where are you leading this Brooklyn".

"I only wanted to say sorry about it, I know I said sorry before but…I don't think you got the message".

Kai closed his eyes.

"You were young, we both were".

Brooklyn nodded.

"I just have one question though"

"Hmm"

"Why did you leave?"

Kai glanced over at the two in the restaurant and turned his attention back to Brooklyn.

"I was suffocating…Voltaire he…he wanted something from that I couldn't give".

"What was that?"

"Perfection", it came out as a whisper, Kai turned away from Brooklyn and watched as the two got ready to leave.

Brooklyn came and stood next Kai; he saw where he was looking and frowned.

"Is that her?"

Kai nodded.

"Who's that with her?"

"Her boyfriend…why?"

"He's a slayer".

"He's a what!"

Brooklyn nodded.

"A slayer, there's around five of them, one is a descendant of a neko-jin. They are run by a Mr Dickinson and they have their own Headquarters and everything".

"He's so young" argues Kai.

"Yeah well, runs in the family I guess, so what are you going to do about it?"

There was no answer.

Kai crept further back into the alley and Brooklyn followed slowly.

"Kai?"

"Nothing, I will do nothing; there isn't anything I can do".

"Nothing? This doesn't sound like the old Kai"

Kai growled, and Brooklyn stopped moving.

"Brooklyn, I have a question for you".

"Yeah?"

"Why did you mate her…the fledgling?"

"That's a strange question Kai. Her name is Jess and I changed her, we were dating and well we were attacked one night by a human and almost killed her".

"But she is too young to be mated already…what happened?"

Brooklyn looked down, "Boris took an interest in her and I wanted to protect her, Morganna got Jess to move rank, she's now Morganna's apprentice of sorts so then she convinced Boris that I could mate her…in order to protect her".

There was silence among them.

"Brooklyn…I am sorry"

Brooklyn looked up surprised.

"Sorry for what?"

"For calling you a perfect vampire…because you are anything but perfect".

* * *

Hilary was grateful for Tyson to walk her home, she was glad that they had not fought all the way back.

They walked up the stairs and too her door.

"Hilary…thanks for tonight, I had…fun".

Hilary nodded and suddenly felt Tyson's lips on her own, she wasn't sure what to do, whether to fight him or to accept him.

She removed herself from him and chocked back a cry.

"Goodnight Tyson" she said and slipped into her apartment quickly.

She leaned against the door and heard his footsteps leave and she sighed.

She touched her lips and felt her body shake, he did not have the same effect on her as Kai had, he did not make her throb, he did not make her want to stay with him forever.

She picked her mobile phone from her handbag and dialed Kai's number.

He picked up on the third ring:

"Hello"

He sounded sad almost, sad and angry.

"Hey it's me"

"Hi, so how was it?"

"Kai…I…can you come over?"

"Hilary, not tonight, I have things to take care of ok?"

She nodded and said her goodnights.

She hung up and smiled as she thought of Kai holding her, kissing her, touching her.

She fell asleep there, smiling.

* * *

Well what did you all think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d, dranzerhilary, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, Christin, AnimeAddict428

And if you want to know what Kai and Brooklyn were actually talking about you have to read StarlightAngel101 fic Our Bloody Memories for an answer…so READ IT.

REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 13**

Hilary woke to the sound of rain; small droplets that would hit against her window pane, the silent taping created a sweet sound.

Hilary lifted her small frame off the living room couch and looked around, she must have dragged herself here, and she had been exhausted.

Still wearing her clothes from last night, Hilary decided that it may be best if she go take a shower, but first a phone call.

Grabbing her cell phone from her bag, Hilary dialed and placed the small silver phone to her ear, it rang for an excessive amount of time when there was finally an answer.

"Hey Hil" was the chirpy response of Mariah.

"Hello Mariah, why are you so happy?" she asked as she groaned softly as the rain began to pour down harder.

"No reason, just that Ray called and he comes back tomorrow".

Hilary could imagine a silly grin plastered on Mariah's face at the moment that she announced this news.

"That's great Mariah".

"Why sound so down, did the date go ok?"

"Well that's one of the reasons why I'm calling and how did you know about the date with me and Tyson?"

"Oh well, I heard it from the grape vine".

"People are talking about us?"

Hilary was shocked, almost felt embarrassed, she never wanted to be when was on everyone's minds right now.

"Oh no not _everyone_"

"Mariah!" cried Hilary aghast by this.

"Alright, alright I'll come over don't get your panties in a knot, I'll be there in fifteen".

* * *

Tyson twisted the small photograph and threw it into the koi pond, he watched as the water came in contact with the photo and he stared at it sadly.

How could she do this? How could she say that he did not trust? Why was this happening now?

He needed to know the answer; he needed to know why…

And unknown feeling swelled within his chest, he angry, he felt cheated but most of all he felt confused, so confused!

Tyson found himself on his knees facing the pond, his body shook as he panted, he could feel his emotions come in waves and wash over him.

"Tyson you need to calm down" said a voice.

He shook his head as he held his body, his arms around himself.

"Please Tyson, calm down, everything will be alright" said the voice.

Tyson felt a large heavy hand on his shoulder, he shook it off.

"It's alright Tyson, everything will be alright, you'll see son, its ok, you'll see"

Tyson gasped and turned to see that his father was behind him, his father, the man he hadn't seen in over six months, he was here.

But Tyson pushed him away and was in a sudden embrace, Tyson's chest against his father's chest, he felt his father stroke his back, his cap falling off his head.

Tyson grasped his father's shirt and his tears spilled.

He could hear the distant voice of his father comforting him as he sobbed; his body shook with raw emotion.

Heero had been watching from a distance, he had not been able to comfort his brother the way he had wanted, he had not seen his brother like this since…since…since _she_ had been killed.

**Flashback**

Six year old Tyson had always been happy, that was just the way he was, happy, full of joy and innocence, his older brother of nine, Heero was a serious child and always wanted to help.

The two had always been close, always told each other their dreams, their secrets, the were alone without each other.

Their mother had been a kind person, watchful, cautious, and knowledgeable, she had always been aware of her husband's job as a slayer, and she never wished to see her sons as killers, even if what they were killing were neither human nor monster she never wanted them to be murderers.

When her husband had gone away on slayer business, she had stayed with her sons, telling them of stories of ghouls and ghosts, never truly scaring them.

But this night, something happened, they were attacked by a rogue vampire, he had gone for her blood, for her husband had killed his mate.

He had come swiftly and killed her in front of her children, she had hidden them in a secret room but they had still seen her death through the cracks.

When the killing had been done the vampire vanished and the two small children rushed to their mother's side, she was not longer alive, but simply dead.

Heero had never seen such a scene in his life, his brother was furious with his brother and his father for not trying to protect her, had his father not told Heero that he was to look after them?

But these very same lines were running in Heero's mind as he stared at his mother, his small brother sobbing against her fallen body, he had failed…he had been scared, frightened.

And as he tried to comfort his brother, the six year old and simply snapped at him, saying that he was a weakling and no brother of his.

And so had begun the rift between brothers who had been so together but were now so far apart.

**End Flashback**

Heero watched the scene before him and turned away to hide his very own tears.

* * *

"You can't be serious Hilary, leave Tyson?"

Hilary nodded her head as her friend watched her.

Hilary had explained the night to Mariah who had listened intently before she added her two-cents.

"But why, you've known Tyson so long?"

Hilary shrugged, "It's just, I feel more like brother and sister towards him, I don't feel what I and Kai have, and we have…oh I Dunno…a connection of sorts, like what you said the other day about being soul mates".

Mariah raised her eyebrows.

"You do know I was joking then right, oh c'mon Hilary, things like this don't just happen"

"But Mariah-"

"No buts Hil, I want you to think this through properly before you go doing rash decisions, have you ever seen this Kai other then at night? Have you met his friends? Do you know where he lives? Do you know what he's doing/studying?"

"No but I have met his friends, oh Mariah stop being such so dull-"

"Me dull, Hilary are you looking at me, I have pink hair! Do I look dull!"

"No but that's not what I meant".

"I know what you meant Hil and I'm just worried for you, you don't know much about Kai and who knows what he's capable of"

"I know you're worried it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think I love him you know"

Mariah stared at Hilary for a few seconds, she could see all seriousness on her face and knew that this was no joke.

"Have you told him, how you feel?"

Hilary shook her head.

"Well you should, maybe he feels the same way, you never know".

"Do you think that he'll feel the same way?"

Mariah smiled and gave a small nod, "positive".

* * *

End of chapter, I know its short but that's all I can do for now, hope you all enjoyed!

I had a reall hard time writing this chapter so hopefully the next one will be more...uh...exciting...i have given a kinda explanation of Tysons hatred to vampires which you will experience real soon...

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Christin, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, sky d

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't Jess Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 14**

Tyson walked up the stairs towards Hilary's apartment door; he held in his hand a bunch of flowers and was dressed in a way that stated he was very serious; his cap in his hand was he took every single step closer and closer to Hilary.

It was the afternoon and Tyson had been rather busy with his father being there now and his brother not acting himself.

As Tyson came to where Hilary's door was he stood there for some time, fiddling with his red cap and his hair, he sighed and didn't know whether to knock, ring the bell or just stand there till she came out, he had only gotten into the building by ringing another tenants bell and asked for them to open.

Shuffling his feet Tyson placed a flat hand on the door and pressed his ear to it, unsure if she was even inside.

He could hear the faint sound of music and a voice, Hilary's voice, but it sounded as if she was talking to someone, she must be on the phone.

"…_ok what about tonight then? At the lake in the park, we can meet there later tonight….I know its supposed to rain tonight but…I really need to talk Kai…just bring an umbrella…ok see you tonight at nine at the lake…bye"_

Tyson lifted his head and stared at the door in frustration, he thought they had settled everything between him hand Hilary, why this? Who was this Kai?

Was this the same person Mariah and Ray had seen at the Fair?

Dropping the flowers Tyson suddenly ran down the stairs and back out, he couldn't be here now, he was suffocating, running into the road he almost got knocked over and headed down the roads far away from Hilary.

Hilary had heard some noise from outside her door and opened it to see a bouquet of an assortment of flowers, picking them up she stared at them for sometime before shutting the door.

* * *

Kai stared down at the caller ID on his cell phone and wondered what she would say; how she would take the news he now wished to tell her.

Would she believe him?

"Kai, maybe you should get some shut eye before tonight, you haven't been sleeping well lately" came a distant voice.

"I can't sleep Tala; you know that, go sleep, you and Bryan can hunt without me"

There were some rustlings and a hand was placed firmly on Kai's shoulder, it squeezed and then disappeared, becoming a faint far-away memory.

* * *

Morgan watched as the old grandfather clock ticked as she lay in the large black and red bed, her naked body was spread in the middle under the feeling of silk as her hair was sprawled around her face, her eyes watching the ticks of the hands.

"What are you thinking about so hard my pretty" said a voice from the room door, Voltaire sat in a chair watching Morgan carefully, and he could see her through the dark covers of the boarded room, he wore a loose fitting robe, his hair hung over his shoulders.

"I was just wondering why you have not contacted Kai yet about the plans for the Ball…have you changed your mind about having him there at all?", her eyes did not leave the clock.

"Maybe he does not deserve the right in being there"

"You and I know very well that you need Kai to be there, we both know what Boris is up to but neither of us knows what to do about it without confirming war".

"You will make contact with Kai tonight, tell him the details and don't take long".

Voltaire stood up and left the room, the door closing softly, Morgan lifted her eyes from the clock and stared at the door and sighed, turning back to the clock she frowned, would Kai come?

* * *

Hilary sat in a bench on the small lake, it was a tiny place, well hidden from tourists, and a place only local knew off, she wrapped herself in a shawl, her jeans reaching her bare ankles as she wore her sandals, she had dressed stupidly tonight and cursed herself for it.

The skies were clouded tonight, many of the stars hidden away, the moon hid behind the buildings, there was a breeze which did Hilary little harm as she waited, checking her watch her she sighed, he was late…or maybe she was just early?

"How long have you been sitting here?" asked a voice from behind her, turning Hilary smiled as she saw Kai standing there, a white scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Not long" she murmured as he sat down next to her, his arm instantly wrapped her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, feeling calm and relaxed she breathed in his scent.

"There are a few things we need to discuss Hilary" he said in a rather serious tone, his hand was running up and down her back.

"I know, but I just don't want this feeling of…of comfort go so soon".

Kai sighed and kissed her hair as he smelt it.

"Do you believe in superstitions" he asked her.

"Sometimes, some which make some sense like the Raven and the black cat"

"What about…vampires?"

"Umm…my family told stories about them, to scare us as children but, I don't know really, I've never had to think about it, why do you ask?"

"Never mind, so what was it that you wished to tell me?" he asked.

Hilary sat up and held his hand, her fingers entwining with his.

"I came to realize that, that what you and me, we have something special that no one else has and I, I feel as if I've known you forever Kai and yet don't know at all and I…I feel as if we…we're just meant to be together and I…I think…no wait, I know that Kai…I love you"

Kai stared at her face for sometime before looking over at the calm water, his expression was distant and his grip on her fingers loosened, Hilary felt as if she was losing him somehow, as if he gone to a different planet.

"Kai?" Hilary moved closer and with her free hand she touched his stone cold cheek, she was closer now and his face turned to stare at her, his free hand took her hand from his cheek and he kissed every finger, he moved it across his face and he smelt her, he kissed the inside of her wrist and could feel her pulse beat faster.

He drew her in closer and placed soft kisses on her neck, her heard skipped a beat as his hand traced her face, he moved her hair and ran his hand through it, he unclipped it, and he pulled it closer to him as it tumbled down.

Hilary closed her eyes and kissed his nose and forehead, she lifted his face and kissed his lips, so soft and cold, so subtle.

The shawl on Hilary's shoulders fell to the ground as Kai pulled her closer, he removed his hand from her and lifted her to his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as she straddled him.

There noses touched as they broke the kiss to breath, she stared into his crimson eyes, her hands in his hair, his hands roaming her back, she giggled.

"I've never done that before" she whispered

Kai did not answer but kissed her bared shoulder and kissed it tenderly, neither at first did they feel the first droplet of rain as it touched them, until Kai felt it against his neck and he hissed and looked up at the sky and glared.

Hilary laughed drunkenly, "I told you it would rain".

Kai stared at her and traced her cheek and kissed her lightly on his lips before she moved to sit down, he picked her shawl up and wrapped it around her body.

"You dislike the rain don't you?" she asked as she watched him take a folded umbrella from the ground and handed it to her, he nodded to her question and opened it.

They cuddled underneath the umbrella, the sound of the rain sent chills down Hilary's spine, watching the ripples in the lake made her feel calm.

* * *

Tyson trudged up to the lake in the rain, he was later then the time Hilary had said and didn't mind, and he held his body as he moved.

As he neared a white stone which was in his pocket for when he was on a call, the other night when he had been on a date with Hilary he had not been on stand-by and right now he was.

He took the stone out and watched as it glowed a deep red, vampire...

Looking around Tyson saw Hilary and the guy she was with, Kai.

As he neared the stone's glow grew stronger and it was then that Tyson made the connection, Kai was vampire!

Running towards them he stood in front of them, Hilary looked shocked to see him there as he glared at the guy Kai, but what took Tyson by most surprise was that this was the same image as the picture he had seen at the headquarters, he was one of the rogue vampires!!

"Tyson what are you doing here!" she shouted as she stood up, the umbrella landing on the ground.

"What am I doing, Hilary what are you doing here with this…this monster!"

Hilary scowled, "Monster, Tyson what are you talking about, how did you know I would be here"

"I over heard you on the phone this afternoon talking to this bloodsucker"

Tyson pointed at Kai who hadn't moved, he simply frowned.

"Bloodsucker? Tyson what has gotten into you!"

"Hil, this guy here isn't even human, how could believe he was human"

Hilary stared confusingly at Tyson before she looked over at Kai who was looking at Tyson through eyes of hatred.

"I don't - I don't understand" Hilary stumbled as she moved away from both of them.

"Hilary this thing is a vampire, he drinks people's blood to survive"

Hilary went pale and moved away, "How-How do you know all this?" she asked.

"Because he kills people like me" said Kai calmly as he suddenly stood up, it was then that Hilary realized how much bigger Kai was then Tyson.

Hilary stared at them, her face pale and her lips opened slightly, her eyes wide and frantic.

"You-you mean you're…you're a…a…"

"Vampire, that is correct" Kai nodded

"Why-Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted at Kai, her face angry, a feeling of betrayal washed over her.

"I-I was going to tonight" he explained as he tried to reach out for her but she moved away, glaring at him.

"I-I don't believe you" she spat.

Kai glowered and then turned his attention to Tyson who had been watching Hilary carefully, "Hil, come with me, come on" he reached out his hand.

He grabbed her arm but she pulled free glaring at him, "Don't touch me, you lied to me Tyson, I thought you were my friend! But instead I find out you're a _murderer_"

"Murderer…Hilary I save peopled lives everyday from these…these things! How can you call me the murderer when _they're _the ones drinking innocent's blood?"

Hilary looked over at Tyson and then at Kai, she pursed her lips together and turned around, the water dripping from her hair running down her shoulders.

"I'm going now and I…I don't want either of you following me"

And she began to walk leaving them in silence, Tyson watched over her and turned to where Kai stood only to see the cold air, an umbrella still lay on the ground, fallen and forgotten.

* * *

Morgan lifted her hair above her head and clipped it on top, strands would fall into her face and she blow them away, she stared at the door of where Kai had been hiding out and wondered what he would do or say to her visit.

She pushed the door open to find the windows and every crack filled with black paint of black material, anything to keep the dreaded sun out.

She found Kai at the alter of the abandoned church, he knelt in front of the church holding something, his shoulder hunched forward, his head bowed down.

She moved quietly towards him, he didn't move or speak as she neared.

As she neared Morgan could see that he was holding a black necklace, a chain with a black rose attached.

She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, her mouth came close to his ear and she licked it as she whispered her greetings.

"Don't do that" he snapped gruffly as he shrugged her shoulders off.

"The Ball is back on. You are to be there this Friday"

"That's in two days" Kai deducted as he fingered the necklace.

Morgan frowned as she watched his fingers run over the rose.

"Have you told her?" she asked.

"She found out the hard way…but I will fix it, I cannot lose her twice in this lifetime"

Morgan gave a seductive smirk as she kissed his neck, "Why not invite her to the Ball?"

Kai moved sharply and stood, staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you insane?"

Morgan shrugged, "What do you think will happen Kai, no one would dare touch her with that necklace and your scent plastered all over her, plus as an added bonus you can irritate Voltaire"

"You are a witch you know that"

Morgan stuck her tongue out and made a pose, Kai moved closer to her and removed the clip from her hair, he watched as it fell to her shoulders, his fangs sharpened as he felt her body.

"You haven't fed in a while Kai…why not take mine…its better then going on a hunt"

Morgan moved her hair from her neck and bent it so she could see; he stared at her and dropped the necklace in his pocket as he pierced his fangs into her pale neck, feeding on her sweet nectar that gave him life.

* * *

End of chapter, had to cut it short or it would be too LONG

Thanx: Christin, sky d, SilentAngel101

Please REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 15**

A whole day had passed, an entire day where the sun had been shining for once and the dew was falling off the leaves of the trees, where the clouds looked like candy-floss and the sky was a perfect shade of blue.

Hilary sat on her bed, Storm was curled in a ball on her pillow next to her, and she could hear his soft purrs as she sat with her laptop on her lap.

Hilary had kept the curtains in her room drawn, her balcony was locked and the rest of her small home was closed, all that kept the place cool was the fan that sat on Hilary's floor.

Hilary was on the internet, she had been searching up vampires for most part of the day, she had been amazed by the amount of information one could find about them.

She was also surprised by how what had been going on with Kai seemed to click with some of the information that she read up, like him not wanting to go to the Hall of mirrors at the fair or for the fact that she never saw him during the day, but she had met him when it had been severely overcast.

Closing the laptop Hilary lay down on the soft bed and closed her eyes, she was now sleepy and only wished to be in the arms of the one that made her feel safe.

Seeing if anyone had called Hilary checked her phone but saw no messages from neither Kai nor Tyson.

Hilary sighed and closed her eyes once more; her phone still lay in her small hands as she slept.

* * *

"_Tyson where have you been…we need to talk…Tyson the vampire that the lady saw is the same one Ray saw with Hil at the Fair…Tyson are even there? Oh forget it…I'm coming over"_

Tyson heard the click of the answering machine and looked over at the photograph of himself and Hilary, he frowned…when did he miss the cracks of all this?

He could faintly hear the voices of Heero and his dad outside his room, he rolled over on his bed and groaned, he had a massive headache and he honestly couldn't care about what was going on.

There was a knock on the door, "Tyson, its Heero…are you alright?"

No answer from Tyson as he buried his face in his pillow.

"I-I heard about Hilary and the vampire…uh Kai…um Tyson maybe this hasn't occurred to you yet but, don't you find it strange that the vampire has not killed Hilary yet?"

Tyson lifted his head and stared at the door, no it hadn't occurred to him, should it have?

"Don't you think there's a deeper meaning to all this, to the relationship between Kai and Hilary".

Tyson got up and stood at the door, his hand on the door knob.

"I'm just saying…maybe we could use her to get into the Ball…maybe find out what's really going on between the two clans?"

Tyson heard his older brother's footsteps move away and it was then that Tyson threw the door open and shouted at his brothers back, "There's nothing between Hilary and that thing!"

Heero stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"There's…nothing going on" Tyson panted as he stared at Heero through teary eyes.

"Nothing?"

Tyson nodded, "Nothing".

* * *

Kai lifted his body so that he stood on the balcony, his silhouette dark against the moonlight, the warm wind ran over his body and wondered whether this was a good idea, but then again he did need to explain everything to her.

He pushed the doors of the balcony to open but found them locked, he stared at them for some time before knocking on them gently, he heard a moan from inside and then the curtains were open and he saw Hilary staring at him through the balcony glass.

The curtains were back and he could faintly hear her heart race in her chest.

"Hilary…we need to talk about last night"

The balcony doors opened and Hilary stared at Kai who hadn't moved an inch, he watched as he hand suddenly came in contact with his cheek as she slapped him.

He deserved that, he figured.

"You shouldn't even be here!" she shouted at him.

Kai grabbed hold on her arms to keep her still, he brought her close to him that she could feel the wind on her body, his vice grip kept her still.

"I didn't plan on you finding out that way" he said.

"Well I now know who you really are and I would appreciate if you let go of me!"

Kai instantly let go of her and watched as she moved away, her body shook as she sat down on the edge of her bed, awaking Storm from his sleep.

Kai looked down at her with soft eyes, finally he removed a small box from his pocket in his jacket, and handing it to her she gazed at the box for some time.

Opening the square box she came to see a photograph, a black and white photograph of a young woman and what looked like to be Kai, but he seemed different to the version that stood before her, this Kai looked younger his eyes were warmer, he seemed more alive, the woman that he stood with was almost identical to Hilary, except her expression was softer and far more childlike.

"Wh-What is this?" she asked as she picked the photograph up carefully, afraid that it may break at any touch.

"It is a photograph that was taken many years ago…she…her name was Elizabeth and she…I loved her"

Hilary looked up at Kai to see him standing head down, fists clenched as he stared at his shoes, he did not wish Hilary to see him that way.

"Loved her…Kai…what happened to her?"

"She…she was murdered by vampires when they found out I did not wish to change her…they believed she was a witch for seducing someone like me"

Hilary placed the photograph back in the box and placed it on the bed next to her, she stood and walked to Kai slowly, she placed her hand on his pale cheek to feel a clenched jaw, she wrapped her arms around his stiff torso, she held him like that for sometime before his own arms wrapped around her.

"You are so like her" he murmured.

"Me? Why…I'm I like her Kai?"

Hilary moved away from him and sat down on the bed again and picked the photograph up, but something caught her eye in the box, it was glistening to the little light of her bedside lamp.

Picking it up, Hilary found herself staring at a necklace, the chain was black and silver while a black pendant of a rose hung from it, she was mesmerize by it shape and colour.

"I gave that too her before she was killed".

"Wha-Kai?"

Hilary was speechless and all she could think was what love Kai and this girl must have had for each other.

"I believe that Elizabeth was your great, great something great aunt" Kai said.

"My great…what…how did you know I had a great, great, great, great aunt named Elizabeth?"

"Because it was the same person, you said your family told you stories of vampires…were it about her?"

Hilary nodded, "Yes a love story, about how she was seduced by a vampire and there are some details we missed but she was dead at the end, burnt at a stake".

Kai closed his eyes as the memory came back of her killing.

Hilary stood up and placed the necklace down and stared at him, biting her bottom lip, she took his hand in her own.

"Kai…if I'm so much like her…what does that make me?"

"Reincarnation" he mumbled as he swayed with the memory.

Hilary repeated the word in her mouth.

"How long have you known who I was?"

"A while"

Hilary got Kai to sit down next to her on the bed.

"And how long did you…did you know about Tyson being…a…a slayer?"

Kai stared at her hazel coloured eyes and looked away, "A few days I think…Hilary have…had you spoken to him?"

Hilary shook her head dumbly.

They sat in silence for a while before Hilary turned and handed the necklace to Kai as she turned to have her back face him, moving her hair into a clip, Kai caught on and placed the necklace around her neck.

As she turned to face him Kai removed the clip from her hair and a smile crept on his face as he watched her fidget with her hair.

"It looks better when down" he whispered.

Hilary nodded and moved to be kneeling on the bed, she leaned into him and kissed him softly on his cold lips, moved away slowly she felt strong hands around her waist bringing her closer towards him.

Hilary pushed away and they stared at each other for sometime before she kissed his cheek and lay on the bed, Kai moved the things from the other side of the bed and lay down next to her, Hilary lay in the crook of his shoulder.

"What now?" she asked.

Kai was drawing patterns on her back as he thought about her question but instead of answering he leaned and kissed her forehead.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked.

Hilary smiled and snuggled closer to him, smelling that mint scent she loved, "Because I feel far too safe to be scared of you".

Kai chuckled, "You silly little lamb…lying down with the wolf".

Hilary sat up slightly and felt Kai's free hand brush against the rose pendant.

"This will protect you from others like me…but you must always remember…some may even hate me more then love me".

Hilary watched him; it was as if he was in his own little world.

"Kai…I don't care what happens, I don't care what you are or what happened so many years ago…all I care about is that I'm here in your arms…where I feel the safest".

Kai turned and stared straight at her and smiled, and it the first time Hilary saw his fangs, she gasped and then stared at them in fascination, she kissed his mouth and he opened, beckoning hers, her tongue gently glided against the fangs and then back into her own mouth, she pulled away and saw him stare at her in a strange way.

Hilary rested her head down on his shoulders, her eyes closed she felt herself begin to fall asleep, as she fell asleep she heard a whisper in her ear, so soft and faint she wasn't sure that she had even heard it…

… "I love you Hilary"

* * *

End of chapter…

Thanx: Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, Darkblackshadowangel1, Christin, sky d, StarlightAngel10

So lets see, Tyson's in denial that Hilary and Kai are together, Hilary found out everything and accepts Kai as what he is…hmm lets see what happens next, this should get interesting…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 16**

_Friday - Night of the Ball_

_8:45AM_

Hilary lifted her head from the soft pillow and looked over at the luminous clock beside her on the table, she yawned and stretched.

Things had changed and started to make sense in a way she couldn't understand, how normal it felt to have a vampire has a boyfriend for one was probably as abnormal as it got, not to mention the fact that he had invited her to a vampire ball type masquerade thing where she would be the only human.

Kai had spent the past two days confessing everything it has as if suddenly he had spilled his heart in front of her and she was the left with the choice of staying or going, of course she stayed, she couldn't explain why she felt drawn to him.

Turning to the other side of the bed she saw that on the pillow lay a small card, taking hold of it she opened it and read the spider handwriting, _'A perfect dress awaits you are the corner of 5__th__ and Main at noon, be there or be naked'_.

Hmm, odd, this wasn't left by Kai, whoever had written it she wasn't sure but they must have known that Hilary had been looking for a dress and a cute pair of shoes to match, Kai had made no suggestion of looking for such a thing and wondered whether he had set this up?

Glancing through her curtains Hilary noticed how overcast it was, like the same weather that she had met Kai in, he had explained that vampires at a certain age could tolerate a small amount of the sun but on overcast days like this it was the perfect time to go outside because the sun was out hiding.

Grabbing her cellphone Hilary noticed that her memory was full and saw that this was caused by the amount of missed calls and messages from Tyson, begging that they meet, but Hilary had made her choice and she wasn't about to back down just yet.

* * *

_12:05_

Morgan stood on the corner of 5th and main dressed in such an away that it covered her entire body yet she was still able to keep that deep sexuality that followed her in tact.

In her arms she held a package, a dress and shoes and of course a mask to go with the whole outfit, Morgan knew that Kai had invited Hilary because she was the first person he told and she had found it her job to help the poor human.

It was ten minutes passed the set time and Morgan wondered whether the poor girl was coming or not.

Looking back the package Morgan smiled to herself as she remembered what Kai was like when he was still so young and now looked, he had grown up and changed in such a way she had hoped.

"Excuse me"

Turning around Morgan turned to see a timid girl before her, her chocolate hair was tied up and her hazel coloured eyes were soft and cautious.

"You must be Hilary" Morgan said and she leaned down slightly, her red hair falling to her shoulders.

The girl nodded.

"You're late" Morgan stated as she stood straight.

"I'm sorry, the train was late-"

Morgan held up a hand to silence her, she offered the bag to Hilary, who took it carefully, afraid that she may break it.

"In here is a dress, shoes and a mask, even though Kai is a vampire he is still male and so I doubt he mentioned that these things would be needed for tonight, am I correct"

Hilary nodded as she clutched the package close to herself.

"You know Kai?" she asked.

Morgan flashed a fang and hid it quickly, "My dear girl, Kai and I go _way_ back, now if you don't mind, I have business to take care off"

* * *

_12:45_

Tyson checked the time on the clock which hung on the wall; he squinted so that he could see the hands move ever so slowly.

"Tyson, relax ok, you make us all nervous" said Ray as he read the newspaper.

Tyson glanced at Ray, who sat in the chair, the newspaper raised so he couldn't see his face; Tyson sighed and hit his head against the kitchen table.

"I just can't believe it's the same guy"

Tyson lifted his head and saw a silhouette by the door, a shadow, Tyson could not see who it was standing there talking and he then saw another shadow.

"It's a real shock to all of us, and now she won't answer his calls".

The two figures walked into the kitchen and Tyson saw that it was Max and Heero, both looking sleepy and worried, concern was written all over their faces.

The two took their seats next to Tyson and Ray and they sat in complete silence.

After an awkward silence Tyson slammed his fist against the table and glared at everyone in the room, "Well, what are we going to do!?"

"Tyson, you need to relax, like you said earlier there is nothing going on between the two" said Heero calmly.

"Maybe he has her under a spell" said Max.

"Or maybe she just really likes the guy" said Ray under his breath, only Heero had heard and scowled Ray for a moment.

"Look, maybe if you went to her instead of calling and spoke to her in a civil tongue" suggested Ray, as he folded the newspaper and placed it onto the table.

"What if Heero went, she'll talk to Heero" said Max as he could see the look of frustration of Tyson's face, he felt slightly bad for the guy.

He looked up at his brother and sighed as he nodded, he knew that this was the only way that things would work out in the end.

"Heero, would you talk to her for me,_ please_?"

Heero stared straight at his brother and nodded, neither smiling.

* * *

_13:15_

Hilary twirled in the dress; the ruffles at the bottom tickled her legs as she gave a squeal of excitement, she was fearful of going to a ball full of vampires but she knew that she would be safe with Kai.

The dark midnight blue dress clinged to Hilary's frame as she slipped the shoes on, she could feel herself lift a few centimeters, she touched the rose necklace and sighed, nothing would go wrong tonight.

* * *

_13:25_

Heero stared at the door; he stood there breathing in deep, preparing himself for worst from Hilary, he did not know what she would say to him suddenly showing up, nor to the news was he preparing himself to say.

Knocking on the door he closed his eyes and opened it once he heard the locks click to open.

The door swished open and what stood before him was Hilary, her hair was loose and a few strands had been clipped back our of her face, she wore a gown made from silks and satins, in her hand was a mask and it was then that Heero added everything up.

"I take it Tyson sent you" she said to his face, she stood there, not caring what he thought but she just did not needed to be reminded of Tyson.

"Actually I have come on everyone's behalf" he said calmly.

"Everyone?"

Heero nodded, "Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and myself"

"So you all were in on the slayers? And no one bothered to tell me, does Mariah know?"

Heero shook his head.

Hilary glanced down at her bare feet and nodded and turned back into the apartment, "You might as well as come in then".

* * *

_19:45_

Jess looked over at Brooklyn as he buttoned up his shirt, she stared at his back, she could see the muscles move under the shirt and she couldn't help but feel small.

Feeling her staring at him, Brooklyn turned around and shot Jess and a warm friendly smile but once he turned around it was serious once more.

Jess saw this and frowned, she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his back as she hugged him, she felt him stop moving and turn himself around to hug her from the front.

"What's going to happen tonight Brooklyn?"

"Things are about to take a drastic change, if the plans pull off without a hitch things should be perfect"

Jess looked up at her chosen mate and kissed his chin.

"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight"

Brooklyn smiled and brought her closer to him, and only hugged her tighter, "So do I, so do I" he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

_20:01_

Hilary stood on her balcony, Heero had left some hours ago, he wanted her to help the slayers and spy on the vampires, but he was not forcing her, rather he was allowing her to make her own decision.

She held her mask and her cell phone, she stared at the number Heero had given for her to call when she had made her choice.

Checking the time Hilary sighed and looked over at the swollen moon as it stared down at her.

Fiddling with the necklace around her neck Hilary nodded she deleted the given number and placed it back inside the apartment.

She had chosen her side…

* * *

End of Chapter.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sweetsimplcity, sky d, Christin, Darkblackshadowangel1, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, souleater ned

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Note:** Song lyrics are from the Phantom of the Opera and I do not own it, but it is a beautiful song, ok actually the whole thing is marvelous.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Hilary could believe how unreal it all felt, this feeling of being here, standing outside this magnificently old building, she could see in the windows the shimmering of candlelight, the ground under her feet felt as if it were about to give way.

She remembered how she had been waiting at her balcony for Kai just as he had asked her to and how he had swept from the darkness only to pick her body up easily and he jumped off her balcony and flew on the roofs.

It was a magical feeling, something out of a dream.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

Hilary had never seen so many costumes, gowns with beautiful designs and colours, she found the masks enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing, Kai's all red costume and black mask which covered his upper face reminded her of the Phantom from the _Phantom of the Opera_ but she just laughed.

She found it strange how there were no traditional dress, none at all; but then again, she guessed vampires could dress how they liked, in black or even yellow.

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade …  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

She could not remember how they had ended up in the ball room, she found the whole experience to be making her sleepy, but she had still seen the looks on some vampire's faces, looking of disgust maybe even some held hunger?

But Kai had kept close, holding onto her waist as he guided them both to the large flashy room, Hilary saw that there was a set of spiraling stairs, which must lead some other place, she saw Kai glance at the stairs and then at Tala and Bryan who had followed, both wearing almost identical costumes with half moon masks.

_Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . ._

So many of them, so many different faces, shapes, colours, pattern, so many…

Hilary felt overwhelmed as she stood on the side with Kai; he had barely spoken a word and could feel his body was tense against her own.

Her own hand was wrapped with his whole her other would fiddle with the rose pendant that hung around her neck.

She wondered what they were waiting for…

_Faces . . .  
Take your turn; take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . ._

Suddenly there was a woman heading towards them, the same one from who had given Hilary the dress and shoes.

Kai looked over at her as she headed towards them, her long thick red hair loose, it's curled as it hung over her shoulders, her emerald green eyes were piercing as she stared through a peacock type mask, its feathers on the side, and her costume was low riding, shoulders off, it hugged her body tightly and flared as it reached her hips, it was then Hilary noticed that she did not have shoes on but instead henna designs around her ankles.

_Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . ._

The woman came and stood before them; she smiled pleasantly and twirled before them.

"Aren't you going top introduce me Kai?" she said.

"Hilary this is Morgan, Morgan this is Hilary"

Morgan gave a small laugh, "Oh I know who she is Kai, I gave her the outfit, isn't that right?"

Hilary nodded and Kai gave a smirk, there was no way in stopping Morgan, her curiosity was that of a five year old.

_Faces . . .  
Drink it in; drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ._

Hilary watched as Morgan smiled and leaned to Kai and whispered something in his ear as her one hand rested on his upper arm, whatever she was telling him made Kai growl slightly deep down.

Hilary also saw that on Morgan's wrist was an almost identical tattoo as that on Kai's own wrist, except hers was darker and larger; more vines crept along her hand.

Once Morgan as finished she curtseyed and left and attached herself to another vampires arm as they walked.

"She has a split personality"

Hilary looked up at Kai as he watched her climb up at the stairs, laughing at whoever was talking to her.

_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!_

"Have you…had you known her for a long time?" Hilary asked.

Kai looked at Hilary and thought, and nodded his head, "Yes, I have known her for a _very_ long time".

The two stood for a moment, Tala and Bryan hanging around not too far off, it was then that Kai nodded at the two and pulled Hilary with him towards the stairs.

"Come, it is time I got this over with"

As they climbed up the old creaky stairs Kai stopped as a couple stopped before them.

_Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!_

A redhead, his sea coloured eyes stared at Kai, the girl hanging with him looked young, innocent.

The redhead was dressed in an outfit which consisted of gold's, whites and pitch black pants; his mask was the shape of a crescent moon, the mask shimmered with navy blues and black detail.

The girl was in a lavender and light blue gown with black designs, her mask the shape of a butterfly with powder pink and powder blue details.

"Hilary, this is Brooklyn and…Jessica"

Hilary nodded and saw how Jess gave a small friendly smile.

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows_

_Breathing lies…_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_Any friend who_

_Ever knew you!_

Kai pulled Hilary away from the couple as they walked, then Hilary saw that the tattoos on Jess and Brooklyn's wrists were of a different design to Kai and Morgan's and could only wonder why?

As the two found themselves on a flat roof as if by some form of magic they stepped off the stairs and came face to face with a guy with scary eyes and deep purple eyes, he reminded Hilary of the devil.

_Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!_

The man gave Hilary a smirk and bowed his head, he picked up her hand and kissed it softly, she felt the grazing of fangs and she gulped.

"I believe we have not yet met, my name is Boris, and you must be the human Hilary"

…_what a masquerade!_

* * *

Jessica had not expected the girl, Hilary, to look so human, it was a strange though, but one which had caught her off guard.

After a while of being a vampire you begin to see humans and vampires as two different races, to completely different species.

Humans had flaws; they had blemishes, imperfections, whilst vampires were perfect in every way, there were no such thing as error in a vampire body, their physical appearance was immaculate.

Jess was also surprised to see the black rose pendant which hung from Hilary's neck; this just proved how serious something like this really was.

Once she and Brooklyn had made their rounds checking with acquaintances and then headed outside of the Black Rose building.

"You remember what you're supposed to do?" Brooklyn asked as he wrapped his arms around her one last time.

"Yeah I remember"

The two faces each other, arms still wrapped within each other, their lips locked together for one final kiss until it broke.

Jess left Brooklyn arms and headed into the dark.

"Where is she going?" asked a voice from behind.

Brooklyn turned to see Garland standing there watching.

"Hunting" was Brooklyn's answer.

"You know she could just kill that human, I'm sure she would be doing everyone a favour"

Brooklyn walked past Garland as this was said, their eyes locked for a moment, "Yeah sure".

And Brooklyn headed back towards the ball.

…_what a masquerade!_

* * *

End of chapter!!

That rocked!!

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, allconspirer, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Christin, sky d

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 18**

Jess looked up at the building, old, crumbling yet held the scent of something new, its appearance was merely a façade and she could smell the lingering smell of humans.

The double doors of the building were made of glass while the walls were bricks, there were many windows in the building and this made Jess think this was some form of defence towards vampires such as herself.

Near the doors was a buzzer, a bell for the doors to open, as she pressed a finger to it an intercom suddenly came alive and Jess heard the creaking sounds of a security camera moving overhead.

"I have some vital information that needs to be delivered to the slayers immediately" she said.

"What kind of information" said a female voice.

Jess was frustrated, why they bothered with the questions, why couldn't they just let her in now.

Reaching out to touch the glass doors she could feel a shock of electricity emitting of it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you"

Angry, Jess bared her fangs and glared at the security camera.

"Vampires are prohibited from entering here"

Jess growled and suddenly the doors began to open, she could hear the faint sounds from the intercom of arguing voices, someone must have wanted to hear what she had to say.

* * *

Hilary stared up at the masked vampire frightened, something in her bones told her to run, run as far away from him as possible.

"Uh evening Kai, so good to see you could rejoin us" Boris said.

Hilary had a feeling this was merely a play and that he was masking someone truer and deeper in his words.

Kai nodded and steered Hilary away from Boris but before he could leave Boris took hold of Kai's arm and pulled him back.

Boris's mouth was near Kai's ear as he chuckled, "Be careful where you leave her tonight Kai and who with, or innocent blood may be spilt this eve"

Kai growled and shoved Boris away and carried on guiding Hilary.

* * *

Jess was taken to a room were the lights were fairly dimmed, it appeared to be a interrogation room, chairs and a table and of course a large mirror, she figured that it was a two way mirror and there were people looking in on her.

She sat herself down on the small steel chair which she noted were bolted to the floor.

"Name?" came a voice from an intercom.

"Jessica"

"Species?"

"Vampire"

There was an eerie silence that fell over the room and Jess sat there, hands on the table, her feet crossed over each other, the dress she wore at the ball had been removed so that she could do this trip, but in her hands was her mask, she only wore a pair of jeans and a top.

She waited, for how long she did know before another question was asked.

"What is the information you wish to give?"

Jess took in a deep breath and told what she was meant to say, there were no interruptions, just her voice, echoing in the steel cage.

* * *

"Hilary, Voltaire wants to speak to me, you stay here with Tala and Bryan ok?"

"Who is Voltaire?" she asked as Kai looked over at her.

"He's…he's the elder of my clan like Boris is of his own. I wont take long I promise, and when I get back then we shall dance…alright?"

Hilary nodded and Kai kissed her forehead and walked swiftly towards a grey-haired man who was sitting on a raised dais, he wore no mask covered his face.

* * *

"And are you sure this is happening tonight?"

"Would I lie about something so serious" Jess responded, still speaking to the bodiless voice.

"What we still do not understand is why you have come to us, aren't vampire feuds involving only vampire?"

"Things have changed"

"And why is that?" the voice asked.

"Because one of your own is in danger"

* * *

Kai could feel Voltaire stare at Hilary as he neared; his body was rigid as he walked towards him, stuffing his balled fists into his pockets.

Kai bowed his head to Voltaire; Voltaire did the same to Kai.

"So the rumors are true" Voltaire stated.

Kai nodded.

"She appears to have the same build, the same looks, except this one different, she is not as vulnerable as the last, this one is…a fighter, and she would make an ideal vampire"

Kai did not look away from Voltaire's face, a look of disgust washed over Kai's face.

"Do not look at me like I'm the bad guy, it is tradition, it is part of our culture to do things that way, either she changes or she dies…do you understand?"

Kai nodded.

"Good, go, be gone, you are dismissed"

* * *

"One of our own?"

"Yes, a girl…Hilary"

There was a silence and then the door opened and a teen stood there, a red baseball cap on his head.

"What must we do" he said.

* * *

As Kai headed towards Voltaire, a sudden electric shock appeared in the air, he suddenly looked over at Voltaire to find himself to blink and there stood Boris over Voltaire, his neck bleeding as Boris drank him.

"No…" he whispered.

Vampires everywhere were suddenly shouting and screaming, everyone was in frenzy.

"Kai!"

Turning, Kai saw that Hilary was being carried off my Brooklyn, the redhead stared at Kai for a millisecond before leaping off the roof.

Tala and Bryan headed to follow him.

Kai rushed to the fallen Elder, Boris and the other of the Blood Trillium clan had already fled.

Lifting Voltaire's head, Kai stared at him.

"Kai…you…you must drink…before…b…before everything is lost…get…get…Am…Amber"

Kai was shaking as he shook his head, and saw Voltaire nod, Kai placed his lips to the wound and his teeth sank in, drinking the memories, the feelings and world of Voltaire.

* * *

Tyson and the other slayers and Jess arrived precisely at the right time at Hilary's apartment.

The rushed to her bedroom and saw a silhouette of someone holding onto a limp body, the shadow placed the body on the bed.

"Hilary!" cried Tyson and rushed towards the bed, he took hold of her limp hand and cried.

* * *

Kai raised his head from the now dry Voltaire, he could feel the Black Rose clan stare at him, watching him carefully.

Morgan kissed Voltaire's forehead and then Kai's cheek, she took hold of his sleeve and pulled it up.

The one dark single rose tattoo was now of vines intertwining of thorns and small buds.

"You are now Elder Kai" she said.

Kai raised the tattoo for him to see and stared at it silently, making a fist Kai watched as the vines moved, he relaxed.

His destiny had arrived.

* * *

End of Chapter

Thanx: allconspirer, StarlightAngel101, sky d, Christin, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 19**

_It is when a vampire dies that they are reminded that they are still mortal, in some sense they still needs to breath and feed and if they do not do so then their lives will end._

_It is when a vampire such as Voltaire dies, that things begin to change and questions are asked, whether they are still strong enough to live the lives they have been living without being discovered._

_Most fear that humans will come and destroy their world and cause them into hiding, but now their greatest fear is no longer the greatest, for one of their very own has gone and killed another, it is a vampire with a demons heart._

* * *

Kai watched from a distance at Hilary's apartment, he had caught up with them soon after he had feasted on Voltaire has he had wished and was now crouched, bloody and cold he knelt, watching, listening.

* * *

"Is anyone going to explain what the hell is going on?" asked Heero.

"There are many things that are needed to be explained, but first we must wait for Kai" answered Brooklyn.

"Kai…you mean the vampire Hilary was seeing?" asked Ray.

Brooklyn nodded and sniffed and then quirked his head to the window and could see out of the corner of his eye a shadow.

"What did he do" growled Tyson.

"Kai did nothing, he is not the reason for all of this to happen, and something greater has been at work"

They all stood in silence and waited for Kai to arrive.

A figure appeared on the balcony and strolled in, two other figures were behind him followed, Kai then stood next to Brooklyn and everyone looked up at him.

When Tyson saw his face he seethed and grabbing the closest thing which was a bedside lamp and came hurtling to Kai and swung the lamp at Kai.

Kai caught the lamp and Tyson fell to the ground.

"I would think before considering attacking me, boy"

Once Tyson was back at Hilary's side Brooklyn clapped his hands and turned to Kai, "Now that you are here I think its time we talked"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Boris plans on uniting all of the vampire clans and then taking over the city" confirmed Heero.

Brooklyn nodded, "His plan was to first take Black Rose and so becoming an Elder of both and then finding the missing third clan he would be the ruler of the vampires in this region and could spread further outwards".

"What about the lycans?" asked Kai

"There have been rumours of sightings but none have come across a lycan in over fifty years".

"What I don't understand, is why Voltaire did not act first if he knew that Boris was up to something" said Max.

"Voltaire and Boris have had a strained relationship for many years and no one knows why. Voltaire could not act first unless he had a valid explanation as the two clans have been under a treaty for some years, his clan runs differently then Boris's", said Kai.

"But why take Hilary?" asked Kenny

"Boris needs to get rid of Kai before he can move much further, Kai is one of the few to have the ancient blood running through his veins, as I do. Kai is only vampire to have ever been changed by Voltaire and so makes him automatically heir", explained Brooklyn.

"So Kai is a threat and was going to use Hilary in order to get to Kai?" asked Ray.

Brooklyn nodded.

"So where is this third clan?" asked Kenny.

"Missing"

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"_Dark Lillium_ has been unheard of for so many years that some consider it to be myth" said Brooklyn.

"But it does actually exist; it's just been in hiding for the past so many years. There are rumours saying that its Elder is one of the strongest vampires alive, that she is one of the oldest and wisest"

Everyone sat in silence.

"So why do you need our help?" asked Heero.

"Boris will either come looking for Hilary to use as a hostage or he will simply disappear and wait. We need to get to Dark Lillium before he does and get Amber to fight against him" Brooklyn answered.

"So where is Amber?" asked Max

There was a pause.

"Underground" said Kai

"How do you know?" asked Ray

"I've seen it, been there…its…dark and warm"

"Where is it?"

"In the mountains, underground, hidden away, in a place where light is a story and humans are extinct"

"I don't quite understand" admitted Kenny.

"How do you know this?" Brooklyn asked quietly, he saw how Kai touched his covered arm where his tattoo would be and it hit him.

"You drank his blood?"

"He asked me to"

They sat, Brooklyn raised a hand and placed it on Kai's shoulder and squeezed, "So you've finally accepted what everyone knew all these years"

"I'm tired of running"

* * *

Morgan sifted through the desk which belonged to Voltaire, her long red hair ran past her shoulders as she sat down in the large chair, the robe she wore slipped off her shoulders.

Opening a draw she saw a dagger, its hilt was a midnight blue and its blade silver, it was made of silver, she touched it and picked it up.

It was smooth as silk against her skin and taking a fist full of her lush red hair she breathed in and out, took the blade threw her hair.

It was the start of something new.

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanx: allconspirer, StarlightAngel101, Christin, sky d, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, LilBitzer, ari dark princess

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	20. AUTHOR NOTE

Authors Note: PhoenixTears

Hey all Blood on Virgin Snow readers, sorry about not updating anytime soon, but things have been really busy at home and at school, as well as my computer (7 years old) has now crashed and left me, so i have a brand new computer but i have lost ALL of my work as well as the future updates and all my music.

I will try and update as soon as possible while a try and sort out my life and my other stories.

Thanx you all for being so patient...

PhoenixTears25


	21. Chapter 20

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 20**

Hilary stirred in her long sleep.

Her eyes opened, her mouth was dry and she was hot, she could feel that she lay on a soft bed with the covers drawn to her chin.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the sight of an empty bedroom, her own bedroom, everything from the former night was still a blur and she had trouble making sense of it all.

She sat up in her bed, the covers falling away to reveal that she wore a long silk nightie, she ran a hand over the smooth material and then looked around the room, and her balcony doors were closed and the curtains drawn.

She noticed that a char sat in her bedroom which had not been there before, on the chair was a silk gown and a note.

As she wrapped herself in the gown she sat on the chair and read the note:

_Dear Hilary,_

_There is little reason for me to bare you with the troubles of the vampires and of our coming war amongst each other, but fate has a way of pulling those I love into danger and so I am reluctantly having to tell you of the troubles ahead._

_The elder of Black Rose (the clan I formerly had belonged to) Voltaire is now dead, as strange as it may seem to think a vampire as being dead, please be open minded to the fact that we, vampires, are not as immortal as you humans seem to think._

_He was killed by a rival clan (Blood Trillium), their elder, Boris wished to become the ultimate power and gain control over the vampires and possible humans in the city, Boris has been tainted by the power and so has corrupted the Vampirism system and code we lived by._

_Boris has tried to kidnap you, but has failed as one of his own, (Brooklyn, who is heir to Blood Trillium, and Jessica, his mate), has saved you from a doom I could not bare to think of at this time._

_Jessica has contacted the Slayers, as I know you are aware of their whereabouts and have had personal contacts within them for years, whether this is chance or a fluke, only fate can tell us._

_I am now elder of Black Rose and thus I have embraced my forthcoming destiny, I and the others have come up with a plan to get to Boris before he reaches his destination of the lost_ _clan of, which is an ancient clan and powerful beyond understanding._

_As I sit here next to you writing this, I can only think of asking you not to join me on this journey to Boris, but then I remember your stubbornness and the fighter within you and I know the answer even before I have dared to ask it._

_Today you are to rest and do whatever you wish to do, you will know when we are to meet as someone may come to find you, whether they are human or vampire only time will tell._

_Do not forget that I love you dearly Hilary, and that I do not know what I would do if I lost you again._

_Kai_

Hilary smiled as she sat on the chair, she looked over at the balcony and headed towards it, she flung the curtains open and the doors, she stepped outside and stood as the chilly air rushed beneath her feet.

How wonderful it was, to be in love…

* * *

End of chapter

Hey guys, sorry about the delay :P and i know it isnt very long...sorry about that..i try

But I am back and ready to get this show on the road…

Thanx: souleater ned, Zane Hietala, Lina Mistress of Elements, nena, StarlightAngel101, Blood ties fanatic, sky d, allconspirer, Twilighter88

And a thanx to anyone who I may have missed…


	22. Chapter 21

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 21**

"Hilary, Hilary?"

Hilary opened her eyes slowly to find a young woman staring down at her, dark brown hair framed her face, her eyes were large and a turquoise colour and a small tinge of grey.

Hilary motioned she was about to speak when the young woman who Jess recognized to be Jess, who she had met before at the Ball.

Jess placed a finger on Hilary's lips so she would not speak.

"We don't not have much time, have you made your decision?" she asked.

Hilary nodded, "I wish to go with Kai"

Jess smiled, "Are you packed to go?" she asked.

Hilary nodded and glanced at the small bag which had her essentials in it, Jess nodded, this girl had some brains.

"Come along, we need to get going"

* * *

The slayers headquarters was buzzing, as Hilary stepped inside she felt as if she had transported into a new world, a world where slayers and creatures you would only find in children's stories where now around her, in her everyday life.

She was greeted by Heero, who had been keeping watch, he still had his cheerful demeanor about him but Hilary could see the seriousness of the situation deep down.

"Glad to see you could join us Hilary, I'm sure you've got many questions"

Hilary nodded and Heero, who took her bags, lead her down to the rest of the large group, Hilary was lead to the conference room, where a large table whish had papers and maps splayed over it, and had several chairs surrounding it and a laptop at the one end of the table.

It was in this room that Hilary saw Tyson and her friends, and Kai and the other vampires she remembers him introducing to her.

"Guys, Hilary is here" Heero coughed as the others all turned to her, she saw how the various humans in the room all looked as if they had not had a proper nights sleep and then she spotted Kai, he had been bent over a map and when their eyes locked, Hilary felt her breath knocked right out of her.

He walked towards her and she followed him out of the room and towards somewhere more private, he locked the room and turned his full attention on her, she realized that they were in a spare bedroom.

He walked to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and they hugged for a long time, both breathing in each others scents.

"I'm so scared" she admitted into his chest and he squeezed her tighter to his body.

"Everything will be fine" he said into her hair.

They broke apart and Hilary then could see a larger tattoo spread on his arm, she moved the shirt sleeve up and traced the dark tattoo with her fingers.

"Does this mean you are the elder now?"

Kai nodded.

"What does this mean for us?"

Kai smiled and kissed her forehead, "It means nothing will change now"

* * *

"So what's the plan oh great one" called Tyson as Hilary and Kai came back into the conference room.

Kai glanced over at the others and a wrapped a protective arm around her waist and looked over at Brooklyn who cleared his own throat.

"Word from Morgan is that the vampires have been split into two sides, and until we get to the Dark Lillium then this crack in our society will break even more"

"Hold up, who's Morgan?" Asked Tyson.

"Morgan, is the female leader for all female vampires, Jess here is her apprentice and so is representing her side of this matter" answered Brooklyn, Kai nodded and everyone sat down, except Kai.

"So what's the objective of this mission?" asked Ray.

"To find Amber and stop Boris before he takes her power" answered Brooklyn.

"And how you purpose we do that, you know we don't exactly have the strongest man power here"

"By getting there before them"

"But we don't even know where they are" said Kenny.

"We do know, by going over all the old maps from that time, we have figured their position in this area" said Brooklyn, he placed a finger on a mountain range, near the ocean.

"How are we going to get there, its not like you can move during the day" said Tyson.

"By using our resources" said Brooklyn.

"Resources?"

"We'll take several helicopters to that area, and move into the caves, there is an underwater mouth so we can use that when the sun is up"

"Ok, but what do we do once we get there?"

"We find Amber and hopefully she will be of some use to us"

Everyone sat in silence, all brooding over this plan and finding any flaws possible, but there were lots of flaws, but no one wanted to stop just for them.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Heero.

"As soon as possible" answered Brooklyn.

"Well, lets get going then!" said Tyson.

* * *

End of chapter

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanx: thunderbird, sweetsimplcity, Zane Hietala, Twilighter88, StarlightAngel101, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-. sky d,


	23. Chapter 22

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 23**

It's terribly cold.

Hilary shivers and the feels warm arms wrap around her shoulders, she glances upwards to see Kai walking next to her.

They group had arrived at the caves and had been all walking at a steady pace for sometime now, neither wanted to say a word, afraid that they may destroy the certain supernatural about the caves that they walked through.

"We've been walking for hours" suddenly complained Tyson as he suddenly stopped walking, he had been trailing behind with the other members of the slayers.

"Fifteen minutes" said Tala as he pushed Tyson forward and carried on walking behind, keeping guard of the rear end.

"Does this tunnel ever end?" asked Max

"When we are at the end, then we shall know that it has ended" said Brooklyn.

"Dude, that doesn't answer the question" said Tyson.

"Its does, when we are the end, then it has ended" explained Jess and she came to stand next to Hilary, handing her a shawl to wrap around her shoulders as Kai moved further in front with Brooklyn.

"Thank you" mumbled Hilary as she wrapped it around herself and tying it in a small knot to her left shoulder.

Jess nodded.

"You are very brave" she said.

"Really?"

Jess nodded again and motioned to Kai as he walked with Brooklyn and Heero.

"To put so much trust into something that you know so little about, reminds me of myself"

"Really?"

"Yes, I did not choose this life, it rather chose me"

"How so?"

Jess breathed in deeply.

"I met and fell in love with Brooklyn without ever knowing of his true nature, it wasn't long after I found out that I was…mugged, and in order to save my life, I was changed into this…thing"

"It all sounds rather romantic" said Hilary, dreamingly.

"Yes, I believe it does something out of a fairytale if you will"

They walked in silence and a made a gradual turn right.

"Why do you think, Kai has not asked me to change yet?" Hilary asked Jess.

Jess frowned and sighed.

"Humans hold a certain quality vampires do not, they are without any sin, they are pure hearted beings and make mistakes, maybe, and he does wish to lose what makes you human".

"When…when you changed, did you lose what makes you human?"

"Maybe…all depends what I really gained"

"Do all vampires talk in riddles?"

"No", Jess smiled, "But it is fun".

The two laughed, as if old time friends.

Kai glanced over at Hilary and the fledgling, Jessica and smirked, he enjoyed to see that smile on Hilary's face and to know, that there is some way, for her to be truly accepted.

* * *

"Can you feel that?" asked Max

Kai glanced over at the humans and turned back to the front, his gaze was fixed on the moonlight he could already see, feel, the tunnel was ending and the outside world awaited their arrival.

"It's a breeze" said Ray as his pace quickened to match Kai's.

"Is the tunnel ending?" he asked the vampire.

Kai nodded his end just an inch, it barely had moved, Ray smiled and fell back to the others.

Hilary was grateful for the tunnel to be finally ending, she felt as if she had been walking forever on end.

Kai and Brooklyn stopped at the mouth of the cave, the others eventually caught up, Tyson was the last to reach them, he had been silent most of the journey and this worried Hilary, she did not wish to see him in such a state.

"This is werewolf territory, so don't get into any trouble, or someone may just have you for a snack" said Brooklyn, he glanced at Kai and he nodded, Brooklyn moved and so did the rest, following.

Kai stayed back, at the rear end of the group.

Hilary glanced from where she walked with Jess to see him staring away in the distance, she looked back at Jess who was deep in conversation with Heero about vampire ethics and she turned around and headed towards him.

As she passed Tyson, he grabbed her arm roughly, his nails digging into her.

"Tyson let go" she said.

"Don't go to him, you don't know what he's capable" he hissed into her ear.

Hilary shrugged him off.

"I do know he's at least capable of being a gentlemen" and she walked off, leaving Tyson.

Kai had heard the words Hilary and Tyson had exchanged, and it had made his blood boil, Tyson's behavior and attitude had started to frustrate him, but as Hilary came towards him his sudden rage washed away and as she placed a warm hand over his cool arms, his felt more serene then ever and soon forgot his anger.

"Is there something you wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Kai shook his head, "This land is ancient to the werewolves, and this is their last home, the only place they have left"

"Are there still werewolves here?" she asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "There hasn't been a sighting in many decades"

Hilary frowned, Kai noticed this and smiled, he traced a finger down her jaw and towards her lips, and he leaned in and kissed them tenderly.

"Do you not worry your pretty little head, for there is nothing to worry about"

Hilary nodded and she kissed him, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers.

"You must go back to the group" he whispered.

"I thought you said that there was nothing to worry about?"

"That is correct, but there is always something for me to worry about, but you must not concern yourself of them"

"Kai?"

"Hmm"

"What if I want to concern myself, I love you, and whatever it is worrying you, then I want to be part of it, I want to help you in any way that I can"

Kai nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I understand your frustration Hilary, but there is something that I must do"

Kai began to move away, Hilary grabbed his jacket arm and crushed herself against him, "Then let me help you"

Kai held her, his head rested on top of hers, he spied the others on the horizon, they had stopped, and he could see Brooklyn and Jess, Brooklyn with an arm wrapped around her.

"I do not want to lose you again" Kai said hoarsely, he suddenly felt a wave of emotion.

"What is going to happen?" she sobbed.

"Boris shall be defeated and Brooklyn and I shall become the next Elders and Jess and yourself, shall be also"

Hilary lifted her head to stare straight into his crimson eyes.

"I can become an elder even if I am human?"

"Not exactly, but we shall discuss this when the times comes"

Hilary nodded, and began to wipe her tears away, she felt a finger wipe them away off her face.

"Come, we have kept them waiting long enough"

Hilary nodded.

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"What do you think Amber is like?"

Kai looked away into the distance, the memories of Voltaire's suddenly rushed through him, and he turned away, his face and eyes full of emotions.

"She was a lot like you"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: allconspirer, Symphonia-Angel-Luna, sweetsimplcity, Zane Hietala, StarlightAngel101, sky d, thunderbird, Twilighter88, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus, souleater ned

Hey, look I updated!! Haha hope you enjoy it, I don't really have an excuse for not writing at the moment…so here it goes.


	24. Chapter 23

Warnings: See chapter 1

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 23**

_Kai stepped backwards, the sunlight was like silk over his pale skin, he looked up into the blue summer skies, and he watched a flock of geese fly overhead._

_He suddenly heard a squeal of laughter and he turned around to see a young boy playing in the grassy field, a small pony trotting behind him, nipped at the boy's nape every so often, a young woman, who sat under a large oak laughed and smiled, a book on her lap, an sun umbrella over her head._

"_Look, he likes me" the boy squealed as he fell at her feet, he lay on his back, the pony came to graze by his head._

"_Yes, it appears he does" she said, she stood and picked the small saddle up which was next to her._

_Kai watched her and without thinking, moved closer to her._

_Her hair was raven coloured and tumbled down past her shoulders, it was plaited and lay on her left shoulder but some wisps still got free._

_She wore a dress and no shoes, the dress fell past her feet and trailed behind her, a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders._

_The boy looked up at her and watched as she swayed in the wind holding the saddle, he watched as she placed it on the pony who kept dead still, and just grazed._

"_Aww Amber, do we really have to go?"_

_Amber nodded and it was then that Kai realized she was the vampire Amber._

"_Yes or your father will get very angry at me for keeping his only son outside before supper time"_

_The boy sulked but reluctantly stood, and toddled to her, his head down._

_Amber smiled; he hugged her legs and rested his head against her._

"_Why must you go away tomorrow" he asked as he buried his head in her dress._

"_My dear boy, you know very well why"_

_He nodded._

_She knelt down to his height and lifted his chin so he was looking at her, straight in the eyes._

"_Listen to me carefully, know matter how long it may seem that I am gone, remember, I will be back for you, do you understand me Voltaire?"_

_The boy nodded and she smiled, kissing his forehead._

"_That's my boy"_

* * *

Kai woke, he blinked a few times as he stared up at the dark green tent above him, he turned his head and saw Tala sleeping soundly next to him, he was snoring loudly.

Kai sat up and checked the time on the watch that sat in his jacket pocket, it was sunset, and he felt his stomach churn and he knew what he needed.

Turning his mind away from the camp of human's right at his fingertips; Kai looked over at the cooler box on the other end of the tent.

He shuffled to it, not wanting to disturb anyone else.

Opening it, he saw several blood packets; each had a date, sex and blood type, and Kai chose one at random and ripped open the small sealing with his teeth, the blood was soon trickling down his throat, he had never known something so icy, never had a drank cold blood.

He felt his fangs enlarge and his body become its own victim, he was trapped, his morals and ethics flew out and into the heavens as he drank hungrily.

Once certain that he was satisfied, Kai licked his lips and glanced to the tent opening, he wondered if he could go out, he could not feel the presence of the sun at all.

Thinking that now it was safe, Kai stepped out of the tent…

* * *

"_Amber?"_

_Amber turned to see Voltaire looking at her, he had grown since she had last seen him, his features were more masculine, his hair was long and tied back, and he had his fathers gaze and his mother's lips, her lithe build._

"_Yes, it is me" she answered._

_Voltaire stared at Amber in almost disbelief, she had not aged since he had last seen her, except for the white streak in her hair, that seemed to be the only physical change, but she looked older; in her eye she held the knowledge of a thousand years._

"_You haven't aged a day" he said._

_Amber nodded._

"_And you have aged into a fine looking young man, has a woman not stolen your heart?" she asked, she had been wondering this for many decades._

_Voltaire shook his head, "My late wife passed away last spring, consumption"_

_Amber nodded; she said her condolences and then turned to walk away._

"_Amber"_

_Amber turned._

"_Is it true, what they say you are?"_

"_What do they say?"_

"_That you are a witch, a vampire"_

_Amber smirked._

"_And what do you want to believe?"_

"_That you are a goddess. Take me with you, make me a vampire, so that I can leave this life once and for all" he begged._

_Amber shook her head._

"_You are not ready, you are still a boy"_

"_Then when" he asked._

"_When you are finally a man"_

* * *

"Kai!"

Kai turned to see Hilary running towards him; she stopped once in his arms, she was out of breath.

"Kai, when did you get up" she asked.

"A few moments ago" he answered.

Hilary nodded and shoved a digital camera under his nose; he stared at the viewing screen.

"Isn't it amazing?" she asked him.

Hilary had taken a picture of the sunset, in all its beauty, she had captured the moment he so dearly longed for.

Kai was overcome by emotion and passion, he remembered faintly such a sunset, and he could just recall the orange and the violets, the pinks and reds, all painted on a great canvas.

"Oh Kai I'm sorry" she said as she saw his face go tense, his eyes closed tight, his grip on her waist clenching her tiny body.

"It's…it's so beautiful" he finally said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Hilary stared at him and felt something stir inside her, and her lips crashed against his.

Kai held her still, her hands ran through his thick hair, his held her close to him, the kiss deepened, tongues mixing, hearts entangled.

Finally they parted, breathing deeply, Hilary felt her legs turn to jelly and her stomach to back flips, she grinned at him.

She leaned and hugged him, her head resting under his chin; he kissed her hair as he played with the end of her hair.

* * *

"_You're too late"_

_Amber raised an eyebrow as she stared down at the man in the bed; he looked weak, sick, not the young man she had grown to love._

_Voltaire was almost right, she was almost too late._

_Amber pursed her lips and sat down on the bed, she placed a cool hand over his feverish one._

"_Did you honestly think that I would let you die?"_

_Voltaire grunted, the fifty-five year old looked older then what he did a white streak down his hair, cold grey eyes._

_Amber smiled._

"_Oh c'mon Voltaire, why would I let you die?"_

_He shrugged._

_Amber hit his hand playfully._

"_I'm insulted that you would even think that, maybe I should just let you die alone"_

_Voltaire glared at her._

"_You wouldn't do that" he said hoarsely._

_Amber stared at him._

"_Oh and how would you know, considering you thought that I would just leave you here to die?"_

"_You love me to much" he stated._

_Amber licked her lips and leaned in closer._

"_And if I did, love you too much, what do you think I would do?" she was an inch away from his lips._

"_You wouldn't be here, you would change me into whatever you are, and you wouldn't let me die" he whispered._

"_And why wouldn't I?" her voice was teasing, she could taste his breath._

"_Because I'm all you've got"_

* * *

"I love you" whispered Kai as he held her tight.

They stood still for a moment or two, before a very angry Tyson charged up to Hilary and pulled her out of Kai's grip.

"How can you even touch him!" he demanded as he held her tightly around the upper arm, it was already bruising.

"Tyson let go of me" she ordered, as she tried to pull away from his vice grip.

"Boy, I would let her go" growled Kai.

Tyson glared at Kai for a second.

"Yeah…make me"

* * *

"_You really think he's worthy of becoming an Elder?"_

_Amber nodded._

"_He doesn't have anyone else, and if he did, he wouldn't want to be with them anyway, Kouichi, I think he's the one"_

_Kouichi raised an eyebrow._

"_You've thought about this for a long?"_

"_Many, many decades"_

_Kouichi nodded._

"_Very well, you may change him, but we will still need another"_

"_I understand"_

* * *

Kai held Tyson above his feet, the boy was being suffocated as Kai held him by his neck, and he could feel Tyson's radical pulse, feel the heat from his beneath his skin.

He threw Tyson to the side, he landed with a thud.

"You don't even deserve my time" spat Kai as he stood over Tyson.

Hilary went over to Tyson's she wiped his hair out of his face.

"Oh Tyson" she whispered, "What has happened to you"

* * *

"_It will only hurt for a little while"_

"_I am not afraid of pain"_

_Amber smirked._

"_What's with that look?" he asked as he saw her smirk._

_Amber shook her head._

"_Oh nothing"_

_Voltaire nodded and lay down on his bed straight._

_Amber came near him, she kissed his lips, his nose, his eyelids, his chin, his jaw line and this she kissed his soft neck, and plunged her fangs into him._

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: Zane Hietala, StarlightAngel101, souleater ned, .EverLastingFun, Symphonia-Angel-Luna, sky d , thunderbird , sweetsimplcity, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, Twilighter88


	25. Chapter 24

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 24**

No one could seem to understand, what was happening to Tyson, he had changed, become more aggravated, becoming more and more less then himself.

This thought disturbed Hilary as she walked with Kai, his hand held onto her tightly, their fingers intertwined, she smiled to herself as she glanced at him, he smiled back but as soon as he looked away, his face was serious, all business.

Jess came up to Hilary and wrapped an arm with hers, Kai let go of her head and Hilary walked with Jess, Hilary every so often would glance back at Kai as he walked alone, behind them all.

The group was in what appeared to be a valley, but as soon as they stopped and realized where they were, everything was suddenly very quiet, still.

Birds could not be heard, no humans could be smelt, everything about this place seemed abnormal to the group, vampires and humans.

Jess turned to Brooklyn who stood with Heero and the other humans, he glanced up into the east and she followed his gaze, and gasped as she become conscious what was going on.

"Where's the sun?" asked Ray as he checked his watch, which seemed to have stopped, a minute before sunrise.

"It's gone" whispered Jess.

Hilary glanced from Jess who was at her side to everyone's face, she didn't know what they were all talking about but when she looked at her own watch she had an idea, time had stopped.

"She did this" said Kai finally.

"Amber did this? She stopped time? How is that possible?" asked Kenny, Max looked as if he was about to say something but stopped himself as he saw the angry look on Tyson's face.

"Amber is ancient, the oldest of the vampires you see today, older then Voltaire and Boris, older then you could ever imagine, she is more powerful beyond human understanding"

"So this is…magic?" asked Max.

Kai shrugged and glanced towards the east where the sun should be rising.

"Call it what you wish, question it if you must but just know, that it is very ancient"

Everyone stood together in awe at the wonderment of this discovery, an ancient valley where time does not exist, where humans are not alive and werewolves do not roam no more.

"Um Kai, I have a question, what do Amber and the other vampires in this lost clan…feed on?" asked Ray, he suddenly looked rather nervous.

Kai shrugged again, "Whatever they can find"

They stood for a moment, trying to comprehend the danger of the situation.

"Come, we must keep moving" Brooklyn said finally and they all, slowly, one by one, began to walk further, deeper and deeper into the ancient valley.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kenny as he held his compass in his hands.

Kai pointed straight, dead ahead of the horizon, "East"

* * *

She was poison, venom blood which had soaked into her skin for centuries; her long raven hair was now white as snow and her skin, like silk.

She watched as the band of humans and vampires entered her domain and wondered, which of these was Kai and Brooklyn, which of these was her lovers chosen one.

She lay on a bed, the four wooden banisters overhead had silks draped over them, her naked body could feel the cool silk against her skin.

She smiled as she watched them walk straight towards her, the one who had pointed the direction that must have been Kai, she could feel Voltaire within him, and he was the only one who knew where she was, where she would be for the rest of eternity, except now.

Now things had changed, things were different, had eternity really come and gone so soon?

Her eyes opened, crystal blue eyes stared up at the draped silks, she smiled to herself as she sat up and found her own gown, and she put it on, tightening the knot that held it together.

She stood from the bed and walked to the dressing table, a mirror stood against the wall but now a black cloth hang to hide it from view.

Amber sat at the dressing table and took her hairbrush and began to brush her long white longs locks in a methodical manner, once done she plaited it to the side, she did not mind for the wisps to fall in her face.

Once done, Amber went to her closet and removed a dress, she remember buying the dress, the turquoise had gone quite well with her eyes and hair and now she had to remind herself, she was no longer the raven haired of yesteryears,

The gown fell from place and she placed the dress on, she twirled for a moment before deciding against it and returned into her gown.

A knock at the door and another woman appeared.

"Excuse me Mistress, but the strangers have reached the lake"

Amber nodded.

"Lets give them, a warm welcoming"

* * *

The lake was in fact the deepest blue Hilary had ever seen and seemed to span in front of them like a great ocean.

The shore was made of black round pebbles, so smooth that Hilary had thought someone must have sanded it all down, she fingered them, the moved like marbles in hands, finally she brought one to her lips and kissed it, it was cool against her skin.

"What is this place?" asked Ray.

Kai stared off into the horizon, eventually he turned and looked behind him, and he knew there was something or someone out there, watching, waiting.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked Kai as he moved to stand with him, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm not sure" Kai answered stepping towards the valley which they had just walked from, his back to the lake he squinted as he used his inhuman eyesight to see anything out of the ordinary, even though this place reeked of strangeness, and was beginning to forget was normal felt like.

Kai suddenly caught a whiff of lavender, he could smell the scent but did not see any lavender plants nearby, and a breeze had started, coming from where they had just walked.

The fragrance stirred something in Kai, he could feel himself become dizzy and his legs become like jelly, and it was as if the perfume had some sort of control over him.

Hilary noticed Kai's sudden change in demeanor and this made her worry, walking up to him she interlinked her fingers with his and asked him what was wrong, but he did not seem to hear her.

"Amber" he finally whispered hoarsely, his throat feeling dry.

"Kai what are you talking about?"

Kai turned to look down at Hilary.

"Can't you smell it…it is her…it is Amber"

Kai turned away and looked back over at the green valley, his eyes widening as he saw a young woman walking towards him, soon everyone could see her.

Long white hair flowed in the breeze, a white gown wrapped around her body, bare feet patting against the grass softly.

She stopped just a meter away from the group, Hilary gasped at her stunning beauty, she had never seen anyone so, magnificent, she appeared to be too regal and goddess like.

She curtsied and smiled as she stared at them all.

"Welcome to my domain, Dark Lillium, I am Amber, Mistress of this world and your host"

She smiled at Hilary she held onto Kai's arm frightened, her fangs glinting.

"Do not be afraid humans; I and the others will not harm you"

She paused and turned to Kai and Brooklyn.

"Yes, they have chosen their heirs well" she murmured.

"You knew Boris and Voltaire?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yes, did know them, though it appears Voltaire is no longer with us" she said as she nodded to the tattoo she spotted on Kai's arm.

Kai nodded.

Amber smiled.

"Yes well, come along, I'm sure you're hungry and tired"

"Uh, Miss, where are we going? We just came that way?" asked Ray as they started to walk back from where they came from.

"We're going to my home silly; I'm not just going to let you wonder here am I, that wouldn't be very kind of me"

"But where is your home?" asked Max

"Dark Lillium of course"

"Of course" Kai mumbled.

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry that its so short…I'll try do more soon.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Twilighter88, marishka91, Zane Hietala, thunderbird, sweetsimplcity, sky d, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-

Just so you all know, the end is coming…

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 25

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 25**

Amber was in fact telling the truth, her home was in fact a Dark Lillium; it was almost a work of art, a sculpture of a flower, the flower of a lilium, its narrow petals faced all directions.

Everyone stood in awe at what stood before them, some had to step back just to grasp this huge structure.

"What is this place?" Heero and Ray asked in unison.

"Dark Lillium of course" Amber replied.

"It looks like something out of a fairytale" said Jess.

"Like Alice in Wonderland" added Hilary

Amber grinned.

"I built this a while ago, took some time and the girls helped of course"

"Girls?" asked Tala and Bryan

Amber nodded.

"You didn't think I just lived here did I, a whole clan lives here, all girls"

"You mean that there are only females living here" stated Brooklyn.

Amber confirmed this and turned, as she walked straight through the giant Lillium, she disappeared behind the giant flower.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Max.

Kai pursed his lips, he could still smell lavender and as he stepped forward Hilary gripped his forearm.

"What if it's a trap?" she asked.

"She wouldn't do that"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me"

"He…oh Kai…Kai I'm frightened"

Kai smiled and brought Hilary into a hug, she felt his body against her own, his muscles ripple underneath her fingers, his lips soon found hers, they were cool against her warm skin, his lips moved along her jaw line and the nibbled her ear and whispered just so that she could hear.

"There is nothing to be afraid off, I am here, and I won't let anyone or anything harm you"

Hilary cried out and nodded, he held onto her hand tightly and they moved towards the giant flower.

It was oddly warm inside, almost cozy, like a home feeling to it, the inside had an old cottage feel to it, and it was just a single room, a room of doors.

Amber stood with some other female vampires and smiled as she saw her guests arrive through the large flower.

"What is this place?" someone asked.

"Why must you keep asking the same question, cant you ask, 'who designed this place?' or something like that…gawd you humans can be boring folk"

"Alright, who designed this place?" asked Bryan.

"I did silly, and Voltaire helped too of course, this was meant to be our holiday home, away from you lot"

"So you knew Voltaire quite well?" asked Heero.

Amber licked her lips and glanced at Kai.

"Oh, yes, I knew him _very _well"

An awkward silence fell upon them, Amber and Kai stared at each other, eyes locked, in a duel neither wanted to lose.

"Why did you leave" Kai finally asked, as he looked away and hugged Hilary closer to him.

Amber shrugged and walked towards one of the many doors and opened it, the others followed obediently.

"This may come to a surprise to you all, but I and Voltaire had once been lovers"

Jess gasped in sudden surprise, her hands over her mouth, embarrassed.

Amber glanced at her and smirked, clearly satisfied by the reaction she got.

The room they had walked into was large, with pillows and cushions all over, futons also lay everywhere, everyone sat down to hear what Amber had to say.

"Kouichi – the guy who started the clans – said that three Elders were needed, I was chosen for the role of course, as I am the smartest, most beautiful and oldest of the vampires in Japan – next to Kouichi of course.

So I chose Voltaire, from the very first time that I met Voltaire, I knew he was going to be a great leader, but Russia was hard so I – being his nanny and all, requested that he should live with me and his father was to come of course, in Japan, where the air was cleaner and the people weren't so…war torn"

"You were his nanny?" asked Ray

Amber nodded.

"I watched him grow up and so we just got close-"

"But why did you _leave_" interrupted Kai.

Amber bit her bottom lip.

"Rumors had spread that I wasn't human, so I had to leave, vampires were more commonly known then they are today"

"So where does Boris fit into all this?" asked Ray

Amber sighed.

"I did not choose Boris, he chose us. He sought me out and Kouichi seemed to think he had potential, a quality to be a good Elder…honestly, I always thought he had bad breath" she giggled and then become serious.

"The two become jealous over me, Kouichi then knew that I had to leave, in order to keep some form of balance, they would have to sort their differences out without me, so I left, hidden away for centuries with no visitors"

"But then who would care for the females?" asked Jess.

"Morganna of course, she always was good with people and knew how to keep Boris and Voltaire is check, I had picked her for the job of course"

"How do you know of the happenings of the outside world?" asked Brooklyn.

"If you are referring to how I knew of Voltaire's death and who Kai and you are, then if you must know, I do see things that happen; I can sense them, a new born life, and the last breath of a human" Amber's gaze fell onto Hilary, "A resurrected soul being born"

Max yawned, he was overwhelmed by the happening and was becoming rapidly tired, as so the others humans are.

"Well, you must all rest, when you are revitalized then we shall go over your next moves, but I must request, to have a talk with Kai…alone"

Kai nodded and walked with Amber out of the room and into the room of doors, and straight through another door, which led into a bedroom, Kai guessed it to be Amber's room as he noticed how girly it did appear.

"You must forgive me, but it has been a long time since I have had word from Voltaire"

"Word?"

"Voltaire would send me letters, of the happenings of your world, one of my favorite is about you, and would you like me to read it to you"

Kai shook his head but Amber still removed an old piece of paper from a drawer of the dressing table.

She cleared her throat and began to read:

_Dear Amber_

_It has been a decade since my last letter, and I must inform you of what has been going on as the slow time of the human world has marched by._

_I think I have met my Heir, a rugged boy of nineteen, I have only just spoken to him today and that has been what inspired me to write to you today._

_His name is Kai Hiwatari and he is of Russian and Japanese decent, living in Tokyo I can only wonder, do I want him as my heir because of his bloodline, or because I see myself in him._

_I do not think I will change him until spoken to him formally, he does not appear to trust me and that is good, because I am not one to be trusted._

_With all my love,_

_Voltaire_

Amber smiled and took out another page.

_Dear Amber_

_Kai has vanished, but what is to be expected by the boy, as I have killed his human love, he sees me as the monster and not himself._

_I believe her name was Elizabeth and was very much a human innocence._

_I had never seen Kai react the way he did today ever before, so passionate for the girl, he begged me to let her go; Kai went before his own pride._

_Boris had his way with the girl before she was burnt alive, this has irked me and I will deal with Boris in the proper manner, he knows my views on human rape, even though I am contradicting myself, as what I have done to the boys…_

_Morgan has become involved in Boris and decided that both clans need to sort themselves out; a truce maybe should be formed? So far she has brought the females together and given them their own set of rules._

_With All my love,_

_Voltaire_

Amber smiled and handed Kai the pages to read to himself, to confirm the words he never knew Voltaire would dare say to him in person.

"Why did you leave" Kai asked for the third time, this time he used a softer tone, one someone would use on a child.

Amber smiled.

"You are persistent, that's what I always liked about you, never got distracted"

Kai did not respond, he figured that she was bating him, and he did not have the energy to have an argument with someone like Amber, it would be a never-ending battle, in which he would probably not win.

"I left because I knew what Boris was up to from the beginning, he wanted my blood, and so my power and along the along, destroy me and Voltaire, I just had to make his plan just a bit more complicated. So I left, and now I live here"

Kai nodded.

"Did Voltaire know about this?"

Amber shook her head, "If Voltaire knew what Boris did to woman like me, and then he would probably feed him to the dogs"

"Boris abused woman?"

"Of course you know Kai, I mean, you don't think Boris took Elizabeth to bake did you?"

Kai growled.

"How did you know of her?" he asked, he began to crush the papers in his hands.

"Calm down Kai. How I was not meant to know of her, I got loads of letter from Voltaire asking what he should about you and her, asking my advice"

"And you to him to _kill_ her?...to _murder_ her?"

Kai dropped the pages and stepped forward, towards Amber.

"No, I told him that he must do what he believed was right, how was I supposed to know that he would go and kill her"

Kai stared at her, up and down.

Amber stepped forward and seductively wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I can hear your blood running through your body" she whispered.

Kai gulped.

Amber's lips came near his ear, she kissed his jaw line and smiled as she felt his blood rush in heated excitement.

"I know you want me to"

"Then why don't you do it"

Kai held her waist close to him, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Because she has already claimed you"

But that did not stop her lips kiss his neck, he could feel her fangs press into his skin.

"Do it" he egged her on.

Amber smiled and brushed a hand through his hair and plunged her fangs into him.

Kai was hit was a wave of déjà vu, as this is what Voltaire had felt, when she had changed him, the same day he died and was reborn.

* * *

End of chapter.

Thanx:

StarlightAngel101, Twilighter88, marishka91, allconspirer, souleater ned , Zane Hietala, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- 


	27. Chapter 26

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 26**

Kai knew for fact what he had done was wrong, he knew that he had no right to have a say in the matter and was willing to keep it to himself until the right time presented itself.

He stared up at the canopy of silks overhead, hanging from each post of the banisters, he sighed and turned his head to look over at the sleeping Amber, she was holding over a pillow, unlike any Kai had seen in the room, it held its own originality.

Removing himself from the bed, Kai walked out the room and into the one he knew Hilary would be fast asleep in, he instantly saw her, fast asleep on her side, her hands tucked under her head.

He quietly walked in between the futons of the other various human members of the newly formed group and knelt down facing Hilary's back.

Kai stroked a hair on her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently, trying not to wake her but to no avail, she stirred and stared up at him with blurry eyes.

"Kai?"

Kai placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Go back to sleep" he whispered and he nuzzled her cheek.

Hilary stared at him quizzing, raising and eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing worry in his eyes.

Kai sighed and lay down behind her, he wrapped an arm around her and held her tight, and his lips snuggled against the back of her neck.

"I love you Hilary, and you know that there is nothing that will harm you"

"Kai?"

Kai ignored her and tightened his grip.

"I'm not prepared to lose you again Hilary"

Hilary could have sworn that she could feel tears run down her neck and make some of her hair wet.

"Kai?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too"

And Hilary turned around to face Kai; she took his face in her hands and brought her lips against his slowly and softly.

"I know" Kai whispered and the two fell asleep, holding each other in comfort and in love.

* * *

"Boris has been sighted entering my domain so you must hurry"

Amber stared at them in a serious tone.

"Us…you mean that you're not going to help?" asked Ray

"Oh I'm helping, just not the in way that you all seem to think"

"So how are you planning on helping us then?" asked Heero

Everyone looked at her curiously, no one expecting the answer.

"You will have to kill me"

"Wh-what?" everyone stammered in a kind of unison, only Tyson was the only one who did not look surprised.

"Suits me, one less vampire is always great"

Tala glared at Tyson and then turned his attention back to Amber and the others.

"But how are we meant to kill you, there isn't anyone strong enough…oh" Brooklyn was saying, he stopped and glanced at Kai, Kai did not look down from his hands were sat in his lap holding Hilary's, the two had been inseparable all morning.

"You were planning this all along" said Kai, still not looking up.

Amber shrugged.

"You knew what had to happen to defeat Boris, that's why you came here in the first place" said Amber.

"Hey, we thought you could defeat Boris" said Max.

"And I probably could, but if Boris was able to kill Voltaire who is ten fold tougher then Boris himself, then how am I meant to destroy him?"

"She's got a point" said Heero.

"Ok, so what are we meant to do?" asked Ray

"Kill me"

"And what will that do?" asked Heero

"Well, it will give whoever kills me the strength to destroy Boris"

"So it'll have to be a vampire?" asked Max

Amber nodded and glanced at Kai who still was looking away.

"What do you think Kai?"

Kai shrugged as he squeezed Hilary's hand, she stared at him confused in and leaned in whispering if there was anything wrong.

Kai shook his head; brushing his lips against her he turned away and looked up at Amber.

Amber gasped; Kai's eyes were blazing as he looked straight at her, she could see confident radiate from him, leadership emit from his posture.

"I think its time I faced the music" he said.

Amber looked at him curiously.

"For too long have I been told that I have great blood running through my veins, but no one has told me what to do with it, now I have not only my blood but his as well, apart of Voltaire is in me and soon he will finally be complete?"

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Amber asked slowly.

Kai looked from Amber to everyone else to Amber; he squeezed Hilary's hand tight.

"I will kill you Amber, and I will take your power to solely destroy Boris"

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry that it's so short

Thanx: Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, Queen-Hardradi, marishka91, ari dark princess, allconspirer, Twilighter88, StarlightAngel101, sky d,


	28. Chapter 27

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 27**

She lay on a slab of marble, engraving ran all along the marble table, she lay on her back, a loose white robe covered her bare skin as her white hair sprayed across her neck and shoulders, her crystal blue eyes sparkled, now knowing that this was finally the end.

Her followers, circled her, holding the lilium flower in their hands, the females all stood, wearing the same white robes, their bare feet tapping against the marble floors.

Kai hadn't seen such tradition being practiced in many years; he had always thought that everything he had grown up had eventually died out.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a vest that matched, his full tattoo now revealed for all to see, he couldn't hide now, he had at last been unmasked.

Tala, Bryan, and Brooklyn where all dressed in the same manner as Kai, while the male humans were not allowed to participate in this event at all, they had to stand in the sidelines, merely as onlookers.

Jess and Hilary were in similar dress as the others female vampires, Hilary was only dressed this way as she was Kai's chosen and held the necklace which showed their bond.

They where outside again, next to the lake, the dais had been erected in haste and now this is where Kai stood.

The large marble table, which Amber lay on, was on a raised dais, stood in the centre of the room. Amber stared up at the peak of the dome roof and closed her eyes as she took in some of her final breaths of life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kai as he stood on the side of the table.

"I should be the one asking that"

Kai smirked and turned around to see Hilary and Jess, among Tala, Bryan and Brooklyn.

"If Hilary starts feeling sick, please get her as far away as possible" he said, Jess nodded and took Hilary's hand.

"How are you at the sight of blood?" Jess asked Hilary under her breath.

"Um, ok I guess"

"Well, we'll see now"

* * *

It began slowly.

Kai breathed in deeply, as if he was preparing for one last final dive, his chest expanded and fell as each breath became deeper and deeper.

Finally he knelt down on his knees; his torso was visible above the stage which had been set.

He took hold of her hand and kissed her wrist, she made a fist and then removed her hand from his grip and stroked his face, moving some hair, and she stared up at him fondly and then smiled.

"You must do this the right way, I know you've been against the right ways of life, but this needs to be done the right way, otherwise it will take too long"

Kai nodded. And moved closer to her, he now sat on the dais, and leaned down to slowly kiss her on the lips and then suddenly before anyone had time to blink, his fangs appeared and plunged their way into her neck.

_Because I could not stop for Death – _

_He kindly stopped for me – _

_The Carriage held but just ourselves – _

_And Immortality._

Her blood poured out of her, Kai drank it with great thirst, and she tasted like sweet wine, aged to perfection over the years.

_We slowly drove – He knew no haste_

_And I had put away_

_My labor and my leisure too,_

_For His Civility – _

He slowly began to sway as the power of her toxic blood washed over him, it was here that Hilary gave a squeak and turned around, to find herself buried in Heero's chest as he held her tightly.

_We passed the School, where Children strove_

_At Recess – in the Ring – _

_We passed the Fields of Gazing Grain – _

_We passed the Setting Sun – _

Hilary glanced back at the savage scene in front of her and could not tear her eyes away from it; Kai knelt down in front of her limp body as he drank her blood, her essence,

_Or rather – He passed us – _

_The Dews drew quivering and chill – _

_For only Gossamer, my Gown – _

_My Tippet – only Tulle – _

Jess seeing Hilary's distress took her away from the scene, back towards the valley where no flowers grew but rather long tall grass swayed in the magical breeze.

_We paused before a House that seemed_

_A Swelling of the Ground – _

_The Roof was scarcely visible – _

_The Cornice – in the Ground – _

The world seemed to have suddenly turned chilly and as Jess and Hilary stood close, Jess had the feeling of darkness crawling near, up her spine and to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Then, something hard and cold took hold of Jess from behind, something covered her eyes but she still could hear everything, a muffled scream from Hilary, the sound of heavy breathing and racing pulses.

_Since then – 'tis Centuries – and yet_

_Feels shorter than the Day_

_I first surmised the Horses' Heads _

_Were toward Eternity – _

Kai lifted his head and stared out to the valley where the girls had disappeared, he stared and then looked back at Amber, he needed to finish.

Then he heard it, a scream, his head shot up and turned to Brooklyn who had disappeared in an instant.

Kai turned back to Amber and breathed deeply.

"Hilary…"

* * *

End of chapter

Poem was by Emily Dickinson, Because I could not stop for death. I am a huge fan of her work.

Short I know

Thanx: Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, sweetsimplcity, allconspirer, Queen-Hardradi, Zane Hietala, marishka91, sky d, Twilighter88, StarlightAngel101, Taeniaea

PLEASE REVIEW


	29. Chapter 28

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 28**

Jess twisted in the grips of her abductor, she used what strength she had to get through his vice grip.

She could feel his cool skin against her own icy one, muscular arms made of solid rock held her, she could hear his heavy breathing, the stench of blood in his breath, his pulse racing rapidly.

"You're not getting out of this one traitor"

Jess recognised the voice, it was Crusher who held her, one of the physically strongest vampires she had ever met, if he had grabbed Hilary, the human would have snapped in two.

"Who are you calling a traitor; you want to destroy everything you've fought to preserve" she choked out as his grip tightened.

"And create a better, more obeying society" came a new voice, menacing Jess knew it in an instant, Boris.

Jess felt the hand removed from her eyes, Crusher held her around her waist, his arms holding her own arms close to her body, her legs dangling like a rag doll.

Jess's eyes focused in a second and she could now clearly see what was before her.

They faced the area where the ceremony was taking place and should be just about finished.

Crusher stood on the right of Boris, as Boris held onto Hilary with what appeared to be little effort on his part.

"Don't hurt her!" Jess called out.

Boris raised an eyebrow, a hand covered Hilary's eyes, her whole body had gone still in terror, and she was stiff and turned as she heard Jess's voice.

"I wouldn't dare, not someone so…precious to young Kai"

"He'll get you, and kill you!"

"Child, no one has that kind of strength to destroy me, not even Brooklyn who has my very same blood, the same blood that runs through your own veins"

Jess's body went still, she hadn't thought of that, the very same blood was the same as Boris; she was part of him from the beginning.

"You know he's wrong Jess, don't listen to him!"

Jess's head turned sharply as she heard the voice of Brooklyn, she saw him standing with the slayers, a few meters away from Boris and Crusher.

Boris turned to face Brooklyn and laughed.

"Is this all you could find, HA! And here I thought you really had the potential to be something great"

Jess faintly heard Brooklyn growl, she watched he draw from the sheath at his side a sword, and held it directly at Boris.

"It isn't you who I want to fight Brooklyn, where is Kai, too scared to face his destiny"

"You're wrong"

Boris turned to Jess, she stared at him defiantly, baring her fangs at him, and hostility ebbed from her as she withered under Crusher's grip hoping to tire him out.

"You have been a thorn in my side since Brooklyn met you from day one, I should have broken you and made you mine when I had the chance"

Jess glared and spat in his face.

Boris growled and tightened his grip on the now limp Hilary; he flung her to the ground where she curled into a ball.

In the distance Jess heard Tyson cry out her name as well as another voice.

Boris then removed his own weapon, another sword, completely black; at the hilt was the decoration of petal wilting.

"Come any closer _human _and she will die"

Tyson, Max, Heero and Ray all simultaneously stepped back but still retrieved their weapons.

"So you all want to fight do you, well since I do need a warm up"

Jess watched as Hilary had began to crawl away and as she did so, Boris threw a hidden dagger which missed her face by mere inches and stopped Hilary in her tracks.

"Don't touch them"

Jess turned her gaze to see Kai, standing with Tala and Bryan along with Brooklyn, he looked pale, his eyes were dazed and his body shook slightly.

"Uh so Kai has decided to join us…and Amber, where might she be?"

Kai stood up straighter at the sound of Amber's name.

"Where she belongs, with Voltaire"

Kai's bloodied fangs made Boris growl.

"How could you…"

Kai shrugged and moved away from the others, walking slowly towards Boris, unsheathing his katana, the sheath falling to Brooklyn's feet as he raised his katana ready.

"We are now even Boris; no once defeat us but each other"

"You are still not powerful enough to defeat me boy, I have the blood of thousands of vampires in me, and those who have disobeyed their clan have fallen to my wrath"

Kai frowned.

"You would destroy your own kind for power"

"Kai, I would destroy the world to be the best"

"You're insane"

Boris shook his head laughing and raised his sword.

"No, I'm just the extreme of you"

Kai growled and with a sudden fluid movement his katana and Boris's made contact, Boris was on his knees, Kai above him, pushing him further and further down.

"Surrender" Kai growled.

Boris grunted, "Never"

Kai leapt away from Boris, made eye contact with Brooklyn who nodded and suddenly everyone moved at once.

Jess watched as Crusher moved away from the two fighting vampires, she watched as Heero and Tyson went to Hilary and Max and Ray headed back towards the females of Amber's old clan and Brooklyn, straight for her.

Brooklyn was running towards them, he then leapt over Crusher's head, Jess heard Crusher gasp as Brooklyn stabbed Crusher in the back a dozen times, with Crusher's grip loosening Jess removed herself and watched as Crusher fell to the ground.

"He won't be down for long" Jess noted.

"Are you ok?" Brooklyn asked as he took her hand.

Jess nodded.

"What's going on?" she asked as they both turned, their trained eyes following the battle between Kai and Boris, it appeared to be rather evenly matched.

"Kai will finish Boris; we need to get Hilary and the humans out of here"

"Hey we can fight for ourselves" piped Tyson as he, Heero, Tala and Bryan ran towards them.

"But can you fight against an army of vampires when we are already out numbered"

"An army?" asked Max

Tala nodded.

"I can hear them now; they'll be here in a few minutes"

Brooklyn glanced at Hilary who lay in Heero's arms.

"The shock got to her" he said as he cradled her, "She'll wake any minute".

Brooklyn nodded.

"Amber's clan has agreed to fight for us but wont stay to join Black Rose" said Ray.

Brooklyn stared away from the group and towards Kai and Boris as they fought, moving too fast for a human to follow, he could hear their pulses race, the heavy breathing and see the sweat glisten on their faces.

He watched as Kai tried desperately to move Boris and the fight away from the others and further towards the lake.

It was then that something struck Brooklyn, did Kai have a plan?

"Brooklyn what must we do?" asked Jess.

Brooklyn looked passed Jess and saw the females of Amber's clan moving towards them.

"We'll fight. Jess, I want you to watch over Hilary. Heero, Ray, Max and Tyson you'll do the same, make sure no one gets her. Tala and Bryan I want you to fight with me, take out the toughest of the bunch, get the strongest down and then the rest is easy pickings"

"What about Kai?" asked Tala?

"Kai can look after himself; he knows what he's doing"

Everyone nodded and split their own ways.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, allconspirer, Twilighter88, sweetsimplcity, Zane Hietala, Taeniaea, marishka91, sky d

PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Chapter 29

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 29**

Hilary opened her eyes, blurry images welcomed her, someone's face, several peoples faces, distorted.

A noise screams, running, metal against metal.

Hilary turned her head slightly to see around her, a sudden pain ran up her spine and spread to her limbs.

"_Hilary"_

Hilary frowned, and moved her eyes, trying to find the voice that had called her, her hazel eyes moved from each misshapen face until it rested on one, navy hair blowing in a breeze, large eyes staring down at her worried.

"Tyson…"

Her voice was croaky from lack of use.

"Shh don't speak, it'll be ok, can you get up"

Hilary's vision began to clean as well as her memory, she knew what had happened, she saw the images, heard the sounds, and then his voice.

"_Don't touch them"_

Kai had come to help, to save them all.

"_Where she belongs, with Voltaire"_

"_How could you…"_

He had killed Amber to save them all.

"_You would destroy your own kind for power"_

"_Kai, I would destroy the world to be the best"_

"_You're insane"_

"_No, I'm just the extreme of you"_

Kai was just like Boris, they were the same beings, so what made Kai different from Boris, or was there something different between Boris to Kai.

Hilary felt her body being helped, as she stood on the solid ground, the tall long grass blowing against her knees, her finger tips brushing it slightly.

Hilary was being held up by Heero Ray, Tyson was just a meter or so away from her, and he seemed lost, as he stared off at what he believed to be the battle between Kai and Boris.

Max glanced at Tyson and then he helped Hilary sort her clothes, she had scrapped her elbows and now they were bleeding, he tore some of his short and wrapped some of the strips around them to halt the blood while an army of vampires headed towards them.

"How long do you think they could fight for?" he asked no one in particular, Jess looked at him and the back to where Tyson stared.

"For as long as it takes, they are both strong and evenly match, it could go anyway"

"Do you mean, Kai _could_ lose?" asked Heero.

Jess looked at Heero long and hard and sighed.

"Kai won't lose; he has many reasons to defeat Boris, he has done many things to…to hurt us all"

"Did he hurt you?" suddenly asked Hilary as she looked at Jess with clear hazel eyes.

Jess nodded and then turned, she had heard the first of the war cries from the army Boris had built using the clan she had been brought up in.

"They are coming…come we must move away from here"

Max stopped and saw that Tyson had still not moved, his arms folded, his sword stood in the ground in front of him, his eyes following something Max could not even hear.

"Tyson, c'mon!" he shouted.

Tyson glanced at Max and shook his head ever so slightly.

"This is my destiny Maxie; this is what I was born to do"

"Max! Leave him, he knows what he's doing!" shouted Heero.

Max looked caught between the group and Tyson he gulped and went to stand next to him, his sword he also planted in the solid ground.

"Then we'll face it together"

Heero stared fearful as Max went to stand with Tyson and then smiled, he knew his brother would never be alone, he also caught the small smirk that played at Tyson's lips, he too was happy.

Heero nodded and they all headed towards the empty grassy fields.

* * *

Brooklyn could hear them, the thunderous sounds of the calls, the stomping, the blood thirsty yells and cries.

He looked behind him to see the glistening swords of Kai and Boris as they moved further and further towards the water, he also spotted Jess and the others moving east, away from them all.

He turned forward; he spotted Tala and Bryan not to far ahead of him, both tense and ready.

Boris heard Amber's females near him as well, all beginning to take up a fighting stance.

He lifted his sword and spread his feet apart; his back foot was lifted on the balls of his foot, his knees slightly bent.

He heard them coming closer, faster.

He then saw it, the long tied back lilac hair, the bluish tinged eyes, he knew that build, and he knew that vampire that headed straight towards him at full force with a maddening look in his eyes…

…Garland

Brooklyn leapt into the heavy air before anyone knew he was gone, he was moving faster and faster towards Garland when a clash of a sword and daggers was heard, a signal that the fight had began.

* * *

Kai looked up to see the others, they were fighting, he saw how each body was cut down, bloods poured into his senses, this is why vampires don't wage war.

"It's too late to help your little friends Kai" said Boris.

Kai's glance moved to Boris, he noticed several cuts on his arms, his pants torn, a large cut on his forehead was bleeding, it dripped down his face, mixing with his eyes, as it went past his lips, a finger wiped it, he smiled as he tasted the blood on his finger.

Kai saw how Boris's guard was down and attacked him, the blade slashed Boris's leg, Kai landing behind him.

"I think you're the one who needs the help" said Kai.

Boris glared and growled deeply in his throat, he bared his fangs at Kai.

"We'll see about that"

* * *

End of chapter

I know its short but I'm breaking it up for a reason, as I find it much easier to read like that and plus it does make the fic longer.

Thanx: sky d, marishka91, Zane Hietala, souleater ned, thunderbird, XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX, sweetsimplcity, StarlightAngel101

PLEASE REVIEW


	31. Chapter 30

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 30**

It felt as if they had been fighting forever.

Hilary felt her legs become increasingly numb as she and Jess hid in the tall grass, hoping to sneak away from the fight.

Her gaze left Jess's still and tense face to look over Max and Tyson, who stood ready, as if waiting for some kind of grand gesture to tell them when to move.

A lump was in her dry throat as she looked straight and then gazed upwards to the purplish sky, it was if the sun was stuck and they were trapped in a time between sunset and sunrise.

Heero stood in front of her, Ray next to him, both were in a defensive stance, both watched their surroundings carefully.

Hilary moved to stretch her legs, she heard the bones crack and she had to hold in a gasp as the tingling feeling of life returned to her legs.

Jess glanced at Hilary and then back to the grass world, she tried to keep as still as possible but with the thunderous heart beat of three humans she felt rather deaf, until she heard it, a soft laughter from behind.

Turning Jess growled and stood up tall as she came face to face with Ming-Ming.

"I wouldn't try anything funny…or the precious human pay just pays the price"

Jess gasped as Hilary body was soon grabbed by two other vampires, a dagger at Hilary's throat.

"How can you do this…you're despicable" Jess spat.

Ming-Ming shrugged, "It is certainly easier then that goody-two shoes act you pull. Now come, we must alert Boris that we have the girl"

* * *

Kai could only hear the sound of screaming and death, his senses blocked as the stench of blood overwhelmed him not far from the battle not far from where he stood panting.

He closed his eyes as he felt his ripped clothes, the blood of his body pour freely, his tattered shirt he removed and threw to the ground, heavy with blood.

His chest heaved as he ran a hand through his sticky hair.

He saw Boris, some feet from him, bloodied and breathing heavily.

Kai turned and glanced over at the scene before him, Brooklyn, Tala, Bryan and Amber's female fought Boris 'army' as he would have called it.

He looked to where he last spotted Hilary, she was no longer under the cover of the grass but in the hands of Boris's vampires, a deep growl left Kai.

He then saw Tyson and Max, both looking over at Hilary and then at the other battle, Kai shook his head and sprinted to them, also looking back to see where Boris was.

"What do you two morons think you are doing" he growled.

"We wanted to help" said Max.

Tyson glared at Kai, "besides you can't tell us what to do".

Kai growled and picked Tyson up by the front of his shirt, now face to face their noses almost touched.

"You go and protect the girl _you _love before I have you for lunch"

Tyson nodded, Kai threw him onto the ground and watched as they hastily left, but not for long before Boris came from behind, the blade hitting into Kai's now bare back.

Boris removed the blade from Kai's back as Kai toppled to the ground, hands and knees, breathing harder, blood splattering onto the ground.

"I do believe Kai, that this _is _the end"

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and stood, turning slowly around he stared at Boris with rage filled eyes.

"There is no end, in the vampirism world"

And suddenly Kai entire body slammed against Boris's who dropped the blade and was pushed back along his heels towards the lake.

Now knee deep the two stared at each other.

Kai lifted Boris's body with his hands and threw him into the deepest end, following him; soon both had disappeared under the water.

* * *

Heero had never seen such intensity if Tyson as he and Max came from behind Hilary's captives and stabbed them.

The vampire that held Hilary let go of her and as Hilary dropped into Ray's arms, Tyson's with a single stroke had decapitated the vampire.

Ming-Ming who was rather irritated by the intrusion and with her two daggers charged at Tyson but before anyone had realised, it wasn't Tyson who had been stabbed, it had been Heero, right in the heart and lungs.

Heero fell to the ground, gasping, as he clung to his chest, his face had gone white and his eyes big in shock.

Tyson helped lay him down on his beck, Heero's head on Tyson's lap.

Hilary watched from another world, her body feel detached from the scene of blood and tears, she could just feel ray hold her back as she watched Jess drag Ming-Ming away and soon the two were fighting.

Hilary's gaze fell back onto Heero as his body began to spasm, Max and Tyson used their own ripped up shirts to help stop the bleeding.

Soon Ray's grip was none existent and Hilary fell onto her knees, she crawled to Heero, her hands shaking as she touched his cold face.

"What's happened here?"

Hilary looked up to see Bryan and Tala standing over them, watching.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" snarled Tyson.

"Brooklyn told us to make sure you humans were ok" said Tala, his voice surprisingly calm, as if he was used to be ordered around.

"Is he dead?" asked Bryan

"No, he wont die, Heero is a fighter, he will live" snapped Tyson.

Hilary looked up at Tala with teary eyes as she held Heero's face in her hands.

"You must be able to do something…_you can_ save him"

"What can we do?"

Hilary bit her bottom lip.

"Change him into one of you"

* * *

Jess didn't enjoy fighting, she never had.

Brooklyn always said it was one of the main differences between her and the other female vampires; Jess was still attached to her human side.

"C'mon, fight me" said Ming-Ming.

"I don't want to fight you"

"Why, because your scared?"

Jess shook her head, but still kept her weapon raised.

"Fight me dammit…I've wanted to scar that perfect face of yours for _so _long"

Jess against shook her head, "No, I won't sink to your level"

Ming-Ming growled and moved to attack.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: marishka91, souleater ned, thunderbird, Zane Hietala, StarlightAngel101, sweetsimplcity, XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX, sky d, allconspirer

PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Chapter 31

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 31**

_Had Hilary lost her mind? _

_Did she even understand what she was asking of Tala?_

Tyson didn't know what to say or what to do, he was in as much as shock as everyone else, jaw dropping shock.

"Um, Hilary, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT" shrieked Tyson

"Tyson, don't shout, I think Hilary has a good idea" said Ray.

Tyson glared.

"Tala, can you change him?" Ray asked.

"Of course I can change him; it's the matter of whether you want me to"

Everyone glanced at Tyson who stared at his brother with a grievousness look.

Max placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "It's ok, and he won't be any different…will he?"

Tala bit his lip, he was unsure with this, he had never changed someone before, and Kai had changed him and Bryan and trained them both, but had never spoken of having to change another human.

"Of course he will be different; he will be _one of them_" said Tyson through clenched teeth.

"Tyson stop it…I don't want him to die as much as you do" Hilary scowled Tyson.

"He doesn't have long" Bryan said all of a sudden, he gazed down at Heero with a look of fascination.

"Do it"

Tyson lifted himself away from Heero, he stood, Heero's head now in Hilary's hands.

"Tyson…?"

"Just…get it over with"

Tyson picked his weapon up and trudged away from the scene, Max following silently, always looking back at them group as they walked away.

Tala nodded and knelt down by Heero, he removed the bloodied clothes that lay on Heero's chest.

He removed a dagger from somewhere and cut his wrists downwards so to do the most damage.

He placed his wrist on the wound of Heero's, he could feel the two bloods begin to mix, become one.

Heero's body began to spasm, his eyes opened and were glazed over, his hands turned into fists, knuckled white he held onto the earth.

Tala removed his wrist and could already feel it begin to heal.

"We must get him somewhere safe; the transformation takes 24 hours to complete"

* * *

Kai hated the water.

And now he was some meters under it, sinking fast downwards, he could feel Boris's grip on his ankles tighten as Kai tried to kick his way to the surface.

Boris dragged him, pulling his pants as the two began to sink.

Kai realised the air he had automatically breath in as he had crashed against the water, he watched the bubbles ascend.

Kai grabbed his throat and held it for sometime.

Well look at this, his can breath under water…that was new.

Glancing down he look at Boris who was smiling at him evilly, he had thought Kai couldn't breath.

Kai raised an eyebrow and removed a small dagger from the sheath at his hips and placed the blade at Boris's wrists.

Boris frowned; Kai could have sworn he heard him growl, as he let go of Kai's body and began to swim deeper under the water.

Kai followed.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

Jess held the hilt of the blade in her hands, her feet spaced out, her shoulders squared, her breathing becoming more controlled.

She could hear Brooklyn's voice in her head, from the earliest days of his instruction in combat.

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
so, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
to fight this thing, until we've won  
_

Brooklyn felt the scar of his mating to Jess burn, he knew she was in trouble, he knew she was being hurt.

He stared down at the carnage of the battle, he knew all of these members, he had grown with them, known them all well, and as he stared over at Garland, he was dead as so were the others, he suddenly felt sad, as he knew they could have had a better ending.

_Lets drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
we could've been doing this all along_

Jess felt Ming-Ming's body against her own, she was heavier then she though, and she was also a good fighter.

Jess flung Ming-Ming off her as the two stared each other off, catching their breaths.

"Ming-Ming, leave her alone" came a voice, turning Jess saw Brooklyn, covered in blood and sweat he stared at them both.

"Stay out of this Brooklyn, this is my fight"

Brooklyn shook his head and moved, his hand holding hers.

"This was never _just _your fight"

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
let me hear your battle cry tonight  
stand beside, or step aside  
we're on the frontline_

Before Jess could stop Brooklyn, he was fighting Ming-Ming with such strength and rage, she had only ever seen this side of him once before.

And she almost felt sorry for Ming-Ming, and then without warning she stepped inside.

"Stop, I don't want you to kill her"

"What?!" both stared at Jess as if she was crazy, Brooklyn was seconds away from getting rid of Ming-Ming for good.

"It isn't right; Ming-Ming is just easily lead"

"Are you sure?" asked Brooklyn.

Jess nodded.

Ming-Ming stared at them both before she started backing up, and soon had disappeared from the battle scene.

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
we fight to live, we live to fight  
and tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
_

The couple looked off at where Ming-Ming had once stood before vanishing, Brooklyn was not going to ask why Jess did what she did, or what she was thinking, but they glanced at each other and embraced, as if they had not seen each other for decades.

Brooklyn held her tightly against him, a lip at her ear, his eyes squeezed tight and he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: GoddessPhoenix3173, Alexxis T. Swan, allconspirer, sky d, thunderbird, souleater ned, sweetsimplcity, StarlightAngel101, marishka91

PLEASE REVIEW


	33. Chapter 32

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 32**

The water was black and still.

Hilary felt drawn to it, like a magnet she stepped forward towards the waters edge, she knelt down, her fingers skimming the still tideless water, and it felt thick and heavy between her fingers.

She knew some people where standing, watching her, she could faintly hear the agonizing screams of Heero as his body transformed.

She heard someone come stand next to her, she looked up to see Brooklyn, and he stared out at the horizon which seemed to be smaller then normal.

"Do you think he's winning?" she asked, she fiddled with the necklace Kai had given her, as she thought of him, somewhere underneath this murky lagoon.

"Kai always wins, it's his destiny"

Hilary sighed, her eyes closed, her one hand wrapped around the pendant and the other still in the cool water.

She thought of him, drowning, fighting for his life, swimming through a forest of water plants, she could see him clearly, as he got caught in the twisting vines of the lake, he was struggling, she saw a figure, coming from behind him, she knew it was Boris as he held a dagger as he swam towards Kai.

_Kai…_

Her lips mouthed the word; the voice in her heard screamed his name.

His body went still, she called him again, and he turned, stared straight her before the dagger was lodged into his shoulder.

"Hilary, are you ok?"

Brooklyn was kneeling also; he held her body steady as she swayed slightly, her eyes wide, her face pale, and her lips parted.

"I…I saw him"

"Who, who did you see?"

"He…Kai…Boris he…oh gawd Brooklyn…will Kai be alright" she leaned against him as she buried her face in his chest; Brooklyn held her shaking body against him, as she released her anxiety.

Brooklyn kissed her head reassuringly and held her tight.

"Kai will be just fine, I know he will"

* * *

It was like smoke, wisps of red smoke that spun webs around his eyes, against the backdrop of a black world.

His body was numb; he had given up trying to move his limbs as he floated on a cloud, towards some unknown world.

He had lost the ability to fight anything around him, he could feel eyes watching him, and he could hear the whispers and the sounds of movement around him.

He breathed in deeply, his body totally relaxed as he sank deeper and deeper into a slumber.

Then a sudden sharp pain in his stomach, he could not identify the source of the pain, sharp white lines flashed across his eyes and all feeling returned to his body.

He was hot, his body was on fire, his skin did not sweat though, he could feel the burning all over his skin as another pain was identified and that was the aching in his bones and muscles.

Similar to the aching as to when you are endearing a growth spurt, this was ten times worse as he withered in agony, his insides on fire, his eyes shut tight as his hands balled up, and knuckles going white.

He could hear this sound, almost like an animal in a great deal of pain, an eerie throaty noise, it was then that he realised that it was him making the noise, it was from his lips that the sound escaped from.

Burning, he was burning, his bones, his throat, his eyes, everything was on fire, his back arched and his eyes shot open, to see colours that he could never have imagined in front to his, floating like butterflies around him.

So many different colours, so many…

* * *

Something was surfacing, it was soaking wet, and oblong shaped, as it came slowly upwards, everyone could see the blood red organ.

The water was like black oil as it clung to it, creating black streaks down the side of it.

Everyone held their breath as they saw it was a heart, but who's?

Then Max noticed something strange and nudged Ray who squinted and walked to Boris and whispered in his ear.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide and stepped forward into the water.

"Kai" he gasped.

Hilary stood and looked up to see the heart, there was no heart beat, and she saw the fingers that gripped the vital organ.

She turned to Brooklyn who stared, concentrating hard on the slow motion of it rising.

"Brooklyn…is he…?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "He can't be, we…you would have felt it"

Everyone's eyes were glued on the hand the rose, and finally the arm and elbow, and then the hair.

"Oh my God Kai!"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX, Zane Hietala, marishka91, StarlightAngel101, sweetsimplcity, sky d

Please REVIEW!!


	34. Chapter 33

**Warnings: **See chapter 1

**Pairings: **See chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, I don't own Jess, Starlightangel101 does.

**Chapter 33**

_Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
don't want to lose what we have  
_

His skin was white, white like snow, his fingernails a deep blue, red marks, almost like bruises were scattered across his pure skin, the organ in his hand, being gripped by sharp claw like nails that dug into the red heart.

_We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
it's the best way of living  
between the truth and the lies  
_

Blood ran down his hand, his fingers and dripped down into the water, staining it as he stood silently.

His body was heaving air as he breathed in and out, such a human action; he shuddered and released the heart.

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
this is not the end.  
_

Hilary stepped forward to walk towards him but Brooklyn raised his arm in front of her, halting her in her path.

"What are you doing, its Kai, we should help him" she said.

Brooklyn shook his head, "Now yet, Kai is lost, let him find his way here without us forcing him back"

_Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
before we lose what we've had_

The humans could not smell it, the putrid sent of death, and it was the smell of a dead vampire, that made Brooklyn want to step back.

_We just can't stop believing  
because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
their truth and their lies._

His eyes were glazed over as he stared at them, his eyes searching for something, and then he found it, his eyes locked on Hilary.

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
_

He looked her over slowly, grazed elbows and knees, torn clothes, blood stains, hair sticking to her face and that look, the fearful look that looked so familiar, he had seen the same look somewhere…he had seem the same look on _her…_

_He__ stood in the middle of a dungeon, a pile of wood was in next to him and a young girl was standing in the pile, her arms and feet tied to a pole, while another rope tied her waist to the pole._

_Kai looked carefully and saw that it was Elizabeth, his eyes caught her scared gaze, her hazel eyes big and hollow, she was terrified and there was nothing he could do…nothing but watch…_

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice rasped.

Hilary shook her head.

_I hear the silence  
preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
if their power reigns?_

Kai glanced at Brooklyn and gave a small smirk, "You can let her go Brooklyn, and I promise I won't suck her blood"

Brooklyn nodded and released Hilary; she ran to him, water splashed, she sprang off the balls of her feet and into his arms, and he swung her around the lake, the blood was soon gone as it dispersed and soon vanished.

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
_

Kai let Hilary to her feet, one arm was around her waist as her arms were around his neck, his free hand stroked her face, and she closed her eyes and moved her head to his touch as she smiled.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her softly, a fang scraping against her bottom lip.

"I Love you, Hilary the human" he said against her lips.

She giggled and said drunkenly, "I love you too…Kai the vampire"

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands_

* * *

_Two Nights Later_

"Are you sure we can be up here?"

"Hilary, I'm the leader of all the vampires in the city…of course we can be up here"

Hilary blushed and looked away.

She stood with Kai, on the roof of the old building were the ball had happened.

She had her gown on that she had worn on that night, her hair was lose and wisped across her face.

Kai who stood by her, holding her hand, in a smart suit smiled and touched her blushing cheek.

"Come, we're almost there"

Hilary sighed and let him guide her towards a dark hidden corner of the roof, a small tent had been erected and Hilary then remembered this is where Voltaire had been.

It was dark under the tent as the two stood silently, Kai could hear her breathing faster as she felt the darkness rise.

He held her hands; he leaned forward and stroked her face as he kissed her gently.

_Last night before you fell asleep  
you whispered something to me  
Was it just a dream  
I'm gonna listen to you close  
Coz your goodnight kiss  
Felt like a ghost_

"I promised you a dance, didn't I?"

_What are you trying to say to me  
what are you trying to say  
_

Hilary frowned and then the tent was lit up and all around them, small fairy lights were now on, it was now that Hilary could hear the sound of music being played, a piano?

_Everybody's searching for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Everybody's hurting for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_

"This is very romantic of you Kai" she giggled as she stared in awe around her, she could see various flowers growing and vines.

"Kai, this place is beautiful"

_We come into this world alone  
from the heart of darkness  
the infinite unknown  
we're only here a little while  
and I feel safe and warm  
when I see you smile  
_

Hilary wasn't sure anymore, that she was in the same place as when the Ball took place, everything was so beautiful.

_Baby don't move away from me  
Baby don't pull away  
_

"Voltaire had a thing for flowers" Kai shrugged.

_Everybody's searching for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Everybody's hurting for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_

He smiled and took her hand as he wrapped another arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he stepped forward and she stepped back, and they began to dance.

_Remember when you were a child  
And your momma would  
hold you in her arms  
And rock you to sleep  
Now darling there's just you and I  
Let's give each other  
everything baby baby...  
_

Hilary paused and slipped out off her shoes and then stood on his feet, she raised herself up and kissed his cool lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he dance in circles around the tent.

_Everybody's searching for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
everybody's hurting for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Baby come and lay down next to me..._

The piano playing drifted away and all Hilary could hear was her breathing and heartbeat, she rested her head on his chest and heard no heartbeat, but that did not disturb her, no…she knew he had heart, it was her.

_Everybody's searching for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
everybody's hurting for intimacy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Baby come and lay down next to me..._

* * *

END OF BLOOD ON VIRGIN SNOW

Yes that is the last chapter…but wait; there may be more of the fic, a sequel maybe?? And you will get to see what happens to Heero as a vampire!!

The first song is _See Who I am – Within Temptation_ and the second song is _Intimacy – The Corrs_

A special thanx to StarlightAngel101 for all the help…

Thanx: sky d, XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX, marishka91, sweetsimplcity, StarlightAngel101

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
